Historia entre bocetos
by ninoh11
Summary: —Lo siento Marinette, solo te veo como una amiga/—Vete a Nueva York hija/—No nos queda más remedio que ser amigas Dupain-Cheng/—¿Dónde te has metido bichito?/—Han pasado 10 años y sigue sin superar a Marinette/—¡Bienvenidos a la semana de la moda! Nos complace presentaros a nuestro último descubrimiento, ¡la diseñadora Marinette Dupain-Cheng!
1. Sinopsis

Tras los eventos de Frozer, Marinette, cansada de no tener el coraje suficiente de declararse a Adrien, un día lo hace.

Delante de todo el instituto.

Pero Adrien, confundido, la rechaza.

La portadora del Miraculous de Ladybug, dolida, acepta la oferta de Audrey Bourgois de irse a estudiar a Nueva York. Y junto a Chloe y su madre, se marcha hacía Estados Unidos dejando la ciudad del amor atrás.

Al enterarse de esto, Adrien se da cuenta de que si siente algo más allá de una amistad Marinette, pero es demasiado tarde para él.

Hawk Moth, al darse cuenta de que Ladybug ya no hacia acto de presencia, dejó de akumatizar a las personas, y con ello, Chat Noir ya no usaba su miraculous para salvar París junto a la chica que un día fue su compañera.

Diez años después, en la semana de la moda de París, una nueva diseñadora hace su debut, y para sorpresa de Adrien y sus amigos, esa diseñadora es alguien a quien ellos conocen.

Es entonces cuando Adrien, teniendo a su vieja amiga demasiado cerca, planea volver a conquistar su corazón.

Pero también un nuevo villano aparece y con esto, Ladybug.

Siendo este, el retorno de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

 _Pongo solo la sinopsis por si os gusta y quereís que la escriba, ¡un abrazo! 3_


	2. Capítulo 1 Como una amiga

—Marinette, tus coletas están perfectamente —hago caso omiso a mi kwami y me miro al espejo por decimotercera vez en cinco minutos.

Hoy es el día.

El día en el que por fin he decidido declararme a Adrien. Esta vez en serio. No será un producto de mi imaginación. Me acercaré y le diré: "Hey Adrien, ¿qué tal? ¿Podemos hablar? Si bueno, verás, me gustas más que un boli a un tont--" ¡Marinette por el amor de dios, centrate!

La verdad es que no estoy preparada para esto, pero tanto Tikki como mis amigas me han estado metiendo mucha presión por esta confesión. Estoy aterrada. Adrien es el primer chico que me ha gustado, y yo soy solo una amiga para él, de aquí el miedo, a que me rechace. Aunque mis amigas dicen que no soy solo una amiga, que hay algo más.

Suspiro y me giro apoyando la espalda en el lavabo.— ¿Y si me rechaza Tikki? Habré quedado como una idiota, y no podré volver a mirarle a la cara, ¡no podré ver sus hermoso ojos verdes! ¡Ni esa piel tan perfecta! ¡Y no volveremos a ser amigos!

—Marinette, calma. Respira profundo —Tikki comienza a respirar profundo para guiarme y la imito para calmar los nervios.— Adrien no te va a rechazar, ¡le gustas!

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? Es más, ¿cómo lo estáis todos? Adrien no ha dado ni una sola razón demostrando que le gusto, y no —levanto la mano junto a un dedo evitando que hable— que usara mi sombrero en el pase de modelos no cuenta, lo eligió su padre.

—No debe de ser tan malo, a las muy mala puedes decir que es una broma —sonríe intentando animarme y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, no debe ser tan malo.

Cojo mi mochila, abro el bolsito para que mi fiel compañera se meta y hecho esto salgo de mi habitación. Me despido de mis padres, los cuales están en la cocina, con un par de besos a cada uno y pongo rumbo a la escuela.

Al llegar en seguida Alya se reune conmigo, y al vernos todas mis demás amigas. Que estén tan emocionadas me pone mucho más nerviosa.

Que hoy sea el día en que me confiese es en gran parte por culpa de aquel día que fuimos a patinar sobre hielo Adrien, Luka, Kagami y yo, ese día en el que el instructor de patinaje fue akumatizado y el día en el que Luka me dijo que hablara con Adrien —que una vez más solo dije tonterías —.

Las palabras de Kagami "Sigues desequilibrándote porque estás insegura", que no sé realmente si era por el patinaje o porque se dio cuenta de que no consigo confesarme a Adrien pero me hicieron darme cuenta de que no debo ser tan insegura a la hora de hablar con Adrien.

Así que aquí estoy, de pie en mitad del patio del instituto, Adrien llegará dentro de unos cinco minutos, y tengo la oportunidad de echar a correr a mi casa y meterme bajo las sábanas.

—Ya está aquí Marinette, vamos tú puedes —Alya me da un empujoncito y veo como el chico de mis sueños entra sonriendo y saludando a todo el mundo.

Los nervios aumentan. Me sudan las manos y tiemblo más que un flan. Adrien se acerca a nosotras, saluda a Nino y luego a nosotras.

Me está sonriendo. Es el cielo.

Me devuelvo la sonrisa y Alya me vuelve a dar um empujoncito. Respiro profundo y lo miro.

—Adrien, ¿podemos hablar?

El susodicho me mira extrañado.— ¿Pasa algo?

—Oh no, no, solo quiero... Decirte algo.

—Oh claro.

—¡Adrinkins! —la voz chillona de Chloe me perfora los tímpanos y acto seguido está tirando de Adrien alejándolo de mí.

Hala, oportunidad perdida. Me encojo de hombros y noto la mano de Alya sobre uno de estos dándome ánimos.

Suena el timbre que indica el inicio de clases y todos vamos a nuestro aula. Me siento en mi pupitre sin mucho ánimo y en cuanto la maestra entra intento prestarle atención, cosa que es totalmente nula.

Las horas se me pasan más lentas que un caracol, y entre clase y clase intento hablar con Adrien, pero o es secuestrado por Chloe o Nino y él se van a la biblioteca. Esto último ha hecho que Alya esté apunto de tirar a su novio por la ventana, y yo me hallo agarrándola para que esta desgracia no ocurra.

—¡Nino te voy a matar! ¡Estás haciendo las cosas más difíciles para Marinette! —Alya grita a pleno pulmón llamando la atención de su novio, el cual ha dejado se gritar pidiendo ayuda y la está mirando.

—¿Difícil? ¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Marinette intenta confesarse a Adrien, pero entre tú y la mala pécora de Chloe no le dejáis!

—¡Alya! —mi grito la atrae y se da cuenta de que ha gritado tanto que todo el instituto nos está mirando.

Estoy más roja que mi traje mientras soy Ladybug, mi día no mejora. Suelto a Alya y me escondo la cara entre las manos para intentar ocultarme, la gente se me acerca y hace un círculo al rededor mía preguntándome si es cierto lo que mi mejor amiga ha dicho. Me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza.

Lo único que me faltaba ya es que Adrien aparezca entre toda la multitud y pregunte que qué está pasando.

Y efectivamente, así está pasando.

Oigo la voz de Adrien fuera del círculo y cuando los demás también la oyen se separan dejando un pasillo, Adrien nos mira a todos extrañados.

—¿Qué está pasando? —miro a Adrien tras mis manos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Santo Dios, Santo Dios, Santo Dios.

—¡Marinette se te va a confesar! —grita un chico que no tengo ni idea de quien es, pero que le estoy deseando una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Marinette? —lo vuelvo a mirar y está incluso más extrañado que antes.— ¿Es eso ci-

—¡Marinette venga! —Alya me empuja de nuevo y me choco contra Adrien, agacho la mirada avergonzada.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, llevas soñando con este momento desde que lo conociste. Solo tienes que pronunciar dos palabras. Bueno, ahora tres.

Sí, me gustas. ¿Ves no es tan difícil? Sí, me gustas. Sí, me gustas.

—Sí, me gustas —al notar que esas palabras no han sido en mi pensamiento me sorprendo y miro a Adrien, el cual está también sorprendido. Miro con pánico a Alya la cual me sonríe victoriosa, pero yo solo quiero morirme de la vergüenza. Miro a Tikki, la cual sobresale de mi bolsito y me sonríe, respiro profundo.— Me gustas, Adrien Agreste.

La gente grita emocionada: "¡Nueva pareja, nueva pareja!" y cada vez me estoy poniendo más roja. Veo como Adrien también se avergüenza. La he liado.

—Lo siento Marinette —Adrien comienza a hablar y todos lo miramos atentos, aunque ese lo siento confirma mis sospechas—, solo te veo como una amiga.

Y aquellas palabras se clavan en mi corazón como un puñal. Sabía que esto pasaría. Lo sabía.

—¿Cómo? —Alya avanza y se pone entre Adrien y yo.— ¿Has dicho cómo una amiga? ¡Nino me dijo que te gustaba!

—¿Qué? No, no. Le dije a Nino que Marinette me gustaba como una amiga.

Estoy en shock. He sido humillada delante de todo el instituto. No le gusto a Adrien. Y yo como una tonta he creído todos los: "¡Le gustas a Adrien!"

Cojo a Alya en el momento en el que veo que va a plantarle cara a Adrien y me mira.

—Dejalo Alya —no puedo levantar la cabeza de la vergüenza—, yo ya sabía esto.

Suelto la mano de mi mejor amiga y salgo del círculo de personas. Camino hacía la salida y salgo del instituto con las voces de mis amigos llamándome.

Me siento rota. Humillada. Destrozada

He sido rechazada delante de todo el instituto. No podré volver sin que la gente hablé de mi.

Llego a casa y paso de mis padres llamándome y subo a mi habitación, donde me siento en la cama. Ni si quiera puedo llorar. Me esperaba esto, así que iba mentalmente preparada. Pero no para que todos lo supieran.

Miro mis manos entrelazadas sobre mi regazo y Tikki sale de mi bolso preocupada.— ¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?

Niego lentamente y vuelvo a pensar en esa confesión fallida. Pienso en todos animándome a hacerlo.

Pienso en yo haciéndome ilusiones. Soy demasiado idiota.

Tikki me abraza y una lágrima cae sobre mi mejilla. No pienso volver al instituto.

En mi vida.

 _¡Muchas gracias por apoyarme! ¡Os llevo en el coraçao! Espero que os guste el primer capítulo, ya podéis apreciar que no soy muy buena escribiendo jejeje._


	3. Capítulo 2 La mejor manera de olvidar

Las agujas del reloj no me dejan dormir. O eso, o es que he estado dos días metida en la cama llorando y durmiendo.

Son las tres de la mañana cuando miro el reloj y suspiro.

Como he dicho antes, llevo dos días encerrada. No he ido al instituto y no he contestado ninguna de las tantas llamadas de Alya. Ni de Alix. Ni de Rose. Ni de Juleka. Ah, y ni de Luka.

Alya vino a verme el mismo día de lo ocurrido, pero me negué a verla. También vino el día siguiente y el siguiente, en ambas ocasiones me negué a verla. Quería estar sola. Ni siquiera quiero hablar con Tikki. No estoy enfadada con ninguna, sino conmigo misma, por ser tan patética. Yo estaba bien en la situación en la que me encontraba, la chica tímida que no es capaz de decirle a su amigo que está colada por sus huesos y que tiene una identidad sefreta, Ladybug.

Esa es otra cosa que me tiene despierta, no ha aparecido ningún akuma en estos días. Y es muy extraño. Por lo que tengo comprobado los akumas aparecen cuando alguien tiene sus sentimientos negativos muy presentes, y si eso es así, yo debería haber sido akumatizada.

Miro a mo pequeña kwami y está profundamente dormida, suspiro y me vuelvo a tumbar intentando conciliar el sueño.

—Alya, no sé lo que le pasa, lleva días sin salir de la habitación, me tiene preocupada.

La voz de mi madre en el piso de abajo me despierta y abro un poco los ojos.

—Sabine, tranquila, esto acaba aquí, voy a conseguir que salga de la habitación, solo dejame tiempo.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar la voz de Alya y la buhardilla que conecta mi habitación con el resto de la casa se abre y mi mejor amiga entra en mi habitación. La escucho subiendo las escaleras hacia mi cama y las sabanas se quitan de la cama y miro a Alya. Al igual que yo tiene el ceño fruncido, y ha dejado caer las sabanas para cruzarse de brazos. Me incorporo de la cama y me siento cual indio mirándola.

—Se acabó estar aquí encerrada. Vamos a salir he ir a la pista de patina--

—No pienso ir, solo quiero desaparecer —vuelvo a coger las sábanas y me vuelvo a tumbar en la cama acurrucada.

—Marinette, no puedes quedarte encerrada aquí, además, solo ha sido un rechazo, no es para tanto.

Vuelvo a mirar a mi mejor amiga con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué no es para tanto? El perfecto y guapísimo Adrien Agreste me ha rechazado, —así que en resumidas cuentas; yo soy muy poco para Adrien— me rechazó ¡friendzoneandome! Y por si fuese poco delante de todo el instituto, humillándome. En otras circunstancias me daría igual, pero todo el instituto me conoce y yo a ellos, y sé perfectamente que las miradas y especulaciones no van a tardar en llegar.

Me levanto de la cama y me pongo frente a Alya, ahora mismo estoy enfadada con ella y no me apetece verla, así que la cojo de los hombros y hago que baje de la cama. Ella extrañada se deja llevar y yo abro la buhardilla para que se vaya.

—Cuando hayas sido humillada delante de todo el instituto por el chico que te gusta, ven a repetirme que no es para tanto.

—Marinette...

—Ni si quiera me has preguntado como estoy Alya, creo que será mejor que te vayas.

Hace una mueca y sale de mi habitación, cierro la buhardilla y me siento de nuevo en la cama. Miro al techo esperando a que pasen las horas y cuendo me quiero dar cuenta pienso en Tikki.

Me incorporo y la busco con la mirada, pero no la veo por ningún lado, la llamo pero no recibo respuesta. Cuando me he despertado no me he dado cuenta de que no estaba, así que no tengo ni idea de cuando se fue. Bajo de la cama y me siento en el escritorio.

Mi cuarto ya no tiene las decoraciones con las fotos de Adrien, Tikki se encargó de quitarlas y meterlas en una caja. La cual estaba al lado del escritorio ¡y ahora no está! Me levanto rápido de la silla y el pánico empieza a invadirme.

¡Mi colección de fotos! ¡Todo el trabajo que me costó conseguirlas!

—¡Tikki, ¿dónde estás?!

Mi compañera kwami aparece por el techo con una sonrisa y cuando la veo la miro histérica, a ella se le borra la sonrisa y gira la cabeza extrañada.

—Marinette, ¿pasa algo?

—¿Y las fotos de Adrien?

—Oh, me las he llevado para deshacerme de ellas.

—¿¡Qué has hecho qué!? ¡Tikki, eso deberías habérmelo consultado!

Me llevo las manos a la cabeza y empieza a tirarme del pelo mientras doy vueltas por toda la habitación.

—Marinette, deshacerte de esas fotos es lo mejor, así no te haces tanto daño.

Paro en seco y parpadeo al darme cuenta de que lo que dice es cierto. Yo voy a olvidarme de Adrien. Y hay que empezar por algún lado.

—Tienes razón —asiento y respiro hondo— Gracias Tikki.

Tikki le abraza sonriendo y me contagia su sonrisa. Me he desecho se las fotos, pero aún no estoy preparada para ir al instituto y ser solo "su amiga". Ojalá pudiera irme de París un tiempo, estar alejada de todo esto y poder olvidarme de Adrien a la fuerza.

Subo a la cama y vuelvo a tumbarme, ni si quiera tengo ganas de ponerme a dibujar.

Al rato, oigo que alguien llama a la puerta, y cuando asomo la cabeza veo a mis padres junto con Alya entrar. Me levanto de la cama.

—Hija, Alya nos ha contado lo que ha pasado.

Será chivata. Miro a mi madre y luego a mi padre cuando este tose.

—Y creemos que deberías darte un cambio de aires.

Arqueo una ceja sin entender nada, ¿qué quieren decir? ¿Me quieren mandar a China o qué?

—He hablado con Chloé, por muy raro que parezca —miro atenta a mi mejor amiga— y su madre aún está dispuesta a que vayas con ellas a Nueva York.

Abro los ojos sorprendida. No había pensado en eso. Nueva York. Podría irme y olvidarme por un tiempo de Adrien y París.

—Nosotros, como tus padres, creemos que es lo mejor, pero siempre y cuando tú quieras.

—Irme a Nueva York... —me abrazo a mis piernas y mi madre sube a la cama.— Puede ser la mejor opción, pero irme sola...

—Marinette, ¿cómo te sientes?

Miro a mi madre. Nunca me he puesto a hablar de sentimientos con ella.

—Destrozada. Con ganas de querer desaparecer.

Mi madre me sonríe de manera tierna y me acaricia el pelo.— Si sigues aquí vas a estar peor Marinette. Realmente no quiero que te vayas, pero si es por tu bien, adelante, vete a Nueva York.

Puede que mi madre tenga razón y un cambio de aires puede ser la solución. Pero estaría lejos de ella y papá, de mis amigos. Tendría que dejar de ser Ladybug por un tiempo.

Miro a Tikki que está escondida detrás de la almohada y me sonríe. Debería consultarlo antes con ella.

—¿Podeis dejarnos a Alya y a mi a solas?

Mis padres asienten y cuando salen de mi cuarto bajo de la cama con la mirada de mi mejir amiga sobre mí.

—Alya, quiero contarte algo —ya va siendo hora que le diga la verdad.— Te he estado mintiendo.

Alya me mira extrañada y yo me muerdo el labio.— ¿Sobre qué?

—Por favor, dime que lo mantendrás en secreto, por favor Alya.

—Eh, claro, claro, ¿pero qué quieres contarme?

Suspiro.— Llevas meses queriendo descubrir quien es Ladybug, ¿cierto?

—Si, ¿sabes quién es?

—La tienes delante, yo soy Ladybug.

Alya parpadea y acto seguido comienza a reírse.— Ay Marinette que chiste más bueno.

—No es un chiste —miro a la cama y Tikki sale de allí. Alya la mira sorprendida y luego a mi.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes un kwami?

—Desde que soy Ladybug.

—Marinette, ¿a qué viene esta revelación tan de repente? —Tikki está cruzada de brazos, ella tampoco se lo esperaba.

Pero todo tiene una explicación.

—A ver —suspiro y siento a Alya en el sillón, yo me siento en la mesa del escritorio y la miro luego a Tikki, la cual se sienta al lado de Alya.— Ambas sois muy importantes para mi, ya era hora de que os conocierais, Alya, esta es Tikki, el kwami de Ladybug.

—Mi mejor amiga es Ladybug... Y yo sin haberme dado cuenta...

—¿Alya? —Tikki y yo la miramos y esta sale de su nube.

—¡Marinette, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho antes?!

—No podía y tampoco me veía capaz —me encojo de hombros.

—¿Y a qué viene esto? Si el maestro se entera...

—Pero no se va a enterar, solo quiero vuestro consejo.

Ambas se miran y luego me miran.— ¿Para qué?

—Como ya he dicho, ambas sois mis mejores amigas, y por eso quiero que me digáis que os parece la idea de que me vaya a Nueva York.

Alya hace una mueca.— Sinceramente no me agrada, y menos ahora que sé que eres Ladybug... Además te perdería... Pero si es por tu bien...

—Yo... —ambas miramos a Tikki.— Quiero oponerme Marinette, dejarías a París sin su heroína.

—Ella tiene razón Mari.

—Lo sé, por eso quiero vuestro consejo.

—Marinette, sabes que te quiero mucho, todo lo que hagas va a estar bien. Yo te acompañaré allá donde vayas —Tikki me sonríe.— Debería consultarlo con el maestro, por el tema de que Ladybug desaparecería por un tiempo.

—¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? —la miro, está en la buhardilla de la terraza apunto de salir.

—Sinceramente, mal, pero es tu vida, debes hacer lo mejor por ti. Alya, un placer de que al fin me conozcas, eres una chica maravillosa —dichi esto desaparece por el techo dejando a una Alya un poco sorprendida.

—I-igualmente —me mira y yo le sonrío.— Sigo sin creerme que seas Ladybug.

—Sabía que lo harías.

—Entonces, ¿vas a irte?

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros.— Si con eso consigo olvidarme de Adrien.

—Prometeme que volverás.

—¡Alya, pues claro!

Me abraza fuerte y yo hago lo mismo. Ya está decidido, me iré de París y cuando vuelva, seré una nueva Marinette.

 _¡Perdón por la tardanza! No he tenido tiempo para escribir. ¡Pero aquí está el capítulo 2, espero que os guste! 3_


	4. Capítulo 3 Hasta pronto, París

La chica de pelo azul termina de bajar las maletas y mira por última vez su habitación. No sabía cuanto tiempo estaría fuera. Meses. Años.

Quien sabe.

En aquella habitación había jugado con el chico que le gustaba, había llenado sus paredes con fotos de él, había hablado de él con sus amigas...

Todos esos recuerdos se perderían, pero merecía la pena. No podía seguir teniendo sentimientos por una persona inalcanzable.

Cierra la buhardilla y baja al salón, donde su madre se limpia alguna que otra lágrima, Marinette la abraza sonriendo.

—Mamá vendré a visitaros.

—Ay Marinette, no es lo mismo, te vamos a echar tanto de menos.

—Y yo a vosotros —dirige la mirada a su padre que la mira triste, la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita se acerca.— Papá...

—¿Trabajaras mucho?

—Muchisimo.

—¿Nos llamarás todos los días?

—Lo intentaré.

—Nada de novios americanos, como franceses ninguno.

Marinette suelta una carcajada y abraza a su padre, éste la estrecha fuertemente entre sus brazos. Su teléfono suena, anunciando que ya es hora de ir al aeropuerto.

Tom coge las maletas de su hija y junto a su esposa e hija salen de la casa. Un coche, el cual había sido enviado por la señora Bourgeois los espera en la calle y los tres se suben a él.

La de pelo azulado mira por la ventana observando por última vez la ciudad donde había crecido. Sonríe tristemente y mira su bolso, donde Tikki la mira sonriendo.

Recordó entonces cuando el maestro se enteró de lo que Marinette quería hacer. Se negó a que se fuera.

—¡No puedes dejar a París sin su superheroína! —le había dicho, cosa que Marinette sabía perfectamente.

Pero no podía salvar París como estaba, ¿qué pasaría si ella fuese akumatizada por estar triste? No podría salvar París entonces, mejor no tener ninguna akumatización a tener a su heroína como uno de ellos.

Y el maestro Fu no encontró fallas a su lógica.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el coche había aparcado en el aeropuerto. Cada vez estaba más cerca de su futuro. Baja y coge la maleta que su padre le tiende dándole una sonrisa antes de entrar al edificio seguida de sus padres.

Busca a la señora Bourgeois y a Chloé (que para su sorpresa, se había tomado bien que se fuese con ellas). Madre e hija se encontraban en una puerta de embarque, pero esta estaba rodeada de todos sus amigos.

Marinette quería llorar. No los vería por un tiempo. Alya se acerca a ella corriendo y la abraza, siendo correspondida por su mejor amiga.

—Te voy a echar de menos Ladybug —Marinette suelta una leve risa y la mira.

—Espero que vayas a visitarme.

—¡Por supuesto!

Alya se separa y Nino la mira sonriendo. Marinette le devuelve la sonrisa y lo abraza. Desde que empezó a salir con su mejor amiga se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, y echaría de menos sus locuras.

—Siento mucho que tengas que irte Marinette —sonríe algo dolido por recordar las razones y como su mejor amigo había tenido el frío corazón de mandar a ese encanto de chica a la friendzone.— Adrien es un idiota.

—Hey, no hablemos de él, por favor —a pesar de las circunstancias, no podía odiarlo.

Nino asiente y se separa, dejando paso a sus demás amigos. Marinette los abraza a todos sonriendoles mientras les dice que volverá a visitarlos pronto.

Tras terminar de abrazar a Juleka, el hermano de ésta se acerca a ella, Marinette le sonríe ampliamente. Luka era un encanto de persona, pero no podía enamorarse de él, no podía. Era un gran amigo, y ella sabía que Luka sentía algo por ella, lo entendía perfectamente después de las palabras de Adrien.

—Cuando vuelvas tendré mi propia banda y compondré muchas canciones que te gustaran Marinette —Marinette sonríe ante esto, le encantaba como Luka tocaba la guitarra.

—Es agradable de oír Luka, estaré ansiosa de escucharlas.

Este le sonríe y la abraza.

Al terminar de despedirse de todos mira a las dos rubias, no sabía como podría aguantarlas o si saldría viva de aquello. Mira por última vez a sus padres y a sus amigos, se despide con la mano de ellos.

Chloé también se despide y sigue a su madre hasta el Jet de esta, Marinette las sigue sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hace, no cogería aquel vuelo.

—¡Padre, tengo que ir al aeropuerto!

Gabriel Agreste se gira para ver a su hijo. Desde que se había enterado que una de sus compañeras de clase se iba a Nueva York con Audrey Bourgeois no había dejado de maldecir por toda la casa.

No le había dejado ir.

Más que nada porque la chica tenía un gran talento que no podía desaprovechar quedándose en París. Y sabiendo por los últimos acontecimientos vividos en su casa que si su hijo iba al aeropuerto, Marinette Dupain-Cheng jamás aprovecharía su talento.

El amigo raro de su hijo, Nino, si no recordaba mal, había llegado un día enfadado con Adrien, diciéndole que estaba cometiendo un error. Su hijo había decidido hablar las cosas con la chica, pero por lo visto ésta estaba faltando al instituto, y Adrien no podía ir a su casa.

Adrien había hablado con él, esa chica se le había confesado, cosa que no le había extrañado, pues su hijo era bastante guapo y tendría a más de una chica detrás de él, herencia familiar.

Volviendo al tema, dos días atrás el tal Nino había irrumpido en su casa (para su disgusto, no le gustaba ese chico para nada) gritando:

—¡Marinette se va a Nueva York! —eso le llamó bastante la atención.

Adrien bajo corriendo las escaleras extrañado, miró a su mejor amigo y éste lo miró serio.

—Se va, Marinette se va.

—¿De qué estás hablando Nino?

—Marinette ha aceptado la oferta de la madre de Chloé, se va a Nueva York, por tiempo indefinido.

Gabriel vio como su hijo se sorprendía— Dime que es una broma.

Nino negó, y Adrien lo miró. Gabriel se puso recto, a pesar de que le dolía ver a su hijo desesperado no podía dejarlo ir.

Y justo ahora, el día en el que la chica se iría, su hijo estaba como loco intentando salir.

—¡Padre!

—¡Adrien basta ya! —el grito de Nathalie les sorprende a ambos, ésta tose, aún quedaban secuelas de haber usado el miraculous del pavo real.

El móvil de Adrien suena y este lo mira, acto seguido vuelve a mirar a su padre.

—Padre, por favor, solo te pido que al menos dejes que me despida, si de por si me siento mal por la situación no me perdonaría el no despedirme, padre, por favor.

Gabriel suspira.— Adelante Adrien, ve a despedirte de ella.

Adrien sonríe y corre a la puerta, Nathalie mira a Gabriel cuando Adrien y su guardaespaldas salen de la mansión.

—¿Y este cambio de opinión?

Gabriel la mira, suspira— Lo comprendo, yo se perfectamente que es vivir con el sentimiento de haber perdido a la chica que te gusta.

—¿No decía que no podía dejar que Marinette perdiera la oportunidad de su vida?

—No llegará a tiempo, pero al menos tendrá la consciencia tranquila.

En cuanto su guardaespaldas aparca, el rubio sale del coche corriendo. Entra en el aeropuerto y busca a sus amigos, esperaba poder llegar a tiempo.

Después de haber rechazado a Marinette, se sentía un ser horrible. Marinette era una chica maravillosa, buena con todo el mundo, le había ayudado a ver la película de su madre... Pero a pesar de todo la veía como una amiga.

O eso se pensaba.

Ver a sus amigos enfadados había pensado mucho, Marinette había estado ahí, Ladybug no. Marinette si sentía algo por él, Ladybug no...

No quería perder a Marinette, no podría visitarla por las noches como Chat Noir y charlar con ella sobre cualquier tema. No podría verla nerviosa cuando hablaba con él, la forma en la que tartamudeaba.

Perdería pequeñas cosas que sin darse cuenta se habían convertido en cosas diarias que le hacían sacar una sonrisa.

—¡Marinette! —corría por el aeropuerto desesperadamente.

Ve a un grupo de personas y reconoce a Nino y a los padres de Marinette, sonríe aliviado. Pero su sonrisa desaparece cuando el grupo se gira y caminan lentamente en su dirección.

—¡Marinette! —corre más pasando por el lado de Nino y Alya.

—¡Adrien! —ambos miran al rubio que es detenido por un guardia.

—¡Dejeme pasar! ¡Necesito despedirme de ella!

—Si no tiene billete no puede pasar.

—¡Por favor!

Un brazo agarra su hombro y este gira la cabeza encontrándose con Nino negando, el sonido de unos motores se oyen y este mira a un gran ventanal, donde el jet de la familia Bourgeois comienza a despegar.

—¡No! —corre al ventanal y se apoya en el cristal dando golpes.— ¡Marinette!

El jet despega desapareciendo se la vista del rubio, este suelta un gemido y cae al suelo de rodillas.

—Adrien...

La voz de su mejor amigo hace que lo mire.

—Se ha ido —su voz comienza a quebrarse por cada palabra que dice— Se ha ido y no he podido despedirme Nino.

—Lo siento mucho Adrien...

Tanto Alya como Nino lo abrazan y el rubio se derrumba. No entendía porque estaba llorando, él había conseguido aquello.

Si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes...

Su padre tenía la culpa, su padre y su sobre protección...

Nunca se lo perdonaría. No hasta que Marinette volviera.

Nunca se había subido a un avión, por lo que tenía miedo. Se sentía una extraña allí. Así que entre ambos sentimientos se dedicó a mirar por la ventana durante el despegue.

Le parecía haber visto a Adrien en el ventanal, pero supuso que habían sido imaginaciones suyas, Adrien nunca habría ido a despedirse.

Saca su libreta de dibujos y ve el diseño del sombrero que Adrien había llevado, por el que Audrey Bourgeois le había ofrecido irse a Nueva York. Mira a Chloé, iba muy concentrada hablando por si teléfono, a saber con quien.

Nunca se habría imaginado el vivir con su peor enemiga, pero ahí estaba, era una locura.

—¡Plagg, garras fuera!

Cuando se transforma, sale por la ventana en busca de Ladybug.

Al regresar del aeropuerto había vuelto a pelearse con su padre, la pelea había sido tan fuerte que su padre lo había encerrado en su habitación, donde no había dejado de pensar en la de coletas azules.

Ahora iba en busca de la otra chica de coletas azules, de su bichito. Esperaba que ésta pudiera consolarlo y darle algún consejo. O simplemente esperaba que hubiera algún villano para entretenerse.

Pero tras dos horas esperando por ella su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse. Ladybug no aparecía, los akumas tampoco el día no iba mejorando.

Cuando volvía a casa, se paró en la casa de Marinette, se sentó en la barandilla del balcón y recordó la vez que él, como Chat Noir había ido a hablar con Marinette en aquel mismo balcón. Solo que ahora estaba vacío, la chica había quitado todo y sólo quedaba un frío balcón que ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Como él, jamás volvería a ser el mismo Adrien de siempre.

Porque ese mismo Adrien había sido el que había hecho que Marinette se fuese, y jamás se lo perdonaría.

 _Me pidieron que escribiera en tercera persona, admito que no es mi fuerte y he probado escribiendo este capítulo, lo siento si no es lo que esperábais._


	5. Capitulo 4 New York City

Durante la largas horas en el avión había observado a Chloé. Se había dado cuenta que era un arpía para parecer fuerte, como un caparazón, pero detrás de éste estaba una Chloé que solo quería el amor de su madre y el amor de unos amigos.

Quiso preguntarle, pero sabía que le respondería mal, así que mejor continuó escuchando música.

Por su contrario, Chloé seguía preguntándose porque Marinette Dupain-Cheng tenía que irse con ella y su madre a Nueva York. Quería que el avión se abriera por el lado donde esta estaba y que se cayera en mitad del Océano Atlántico.

Mira a su madre por decimoquinta vez con cara de pocos amigos y ésta la mira bajándose las gafas.

—¿Qué quieres Chloé?

—¿Por qué Dupain-Cheng mamá? Es mi peor enemiga.

—Pues ya puedes ir haciéndote amiga de ella, porque vais a vivir juntas durante un tiempo, además de ser la única chica de tu edad con la que vas a tener relación.

—¡Ni loca! —grita y mira que de coletas siguiera con los cascos, vuelve a mirar a su madre.— ¡Me odia!

—¿Alguna vez os habéis puesto a hablar? Seguro que tenéis más en común de lo que te esperas.

Chloé se cruza de brazos y se encoge en el asiento. Hacerse amiga de Marinette, como si esas cosas pasaran.

Su madre rueda los ojos y sigue escribiendo su último artículo para su revista, en cuanto llegarán a Nueva York iría a entregarlo mientras las chicas se acomodaban en su apartamento.

Una hora después, Chloé se levanta para ir al baño, pero a su vez, la portadora del miraculous también lo hace. La rubia la fulmina con la mirada y Marinette se encoge de hombros.

El avión comienza a moverse y las luces se apagan. Chloé, asustada abraza a lo único que tenía cerca, y Marinette hace lo mismo. El piloto anuncia que estaban pasando por unas turbulencia, Marinette quiso llorar, tenía miedo.

Cuando todo se calma y las luces vuelven, ambas chicas parpadean repetidas veces cuando se dan cuenta de que ambas se encontraban abrazadas. Se quitan rápidamente y avergonzadas cada una toma un rumbo.

Chloé se vuelve a sentar y Marinette se mete en el baño, donde abre su bolso y Tikki sale aguantándose la risa.

El momento más incómodo de su vida y Tikki partiéndose la caja. Marinette rodea los ojos.

—Ay Marinette, al final vais a convertiros en Best Friends Forever.

—¡Tikki!

—Tú recuerda mis palabras, al final os haréis amigas —la pequeña Kwami sonríe y Marinette se mira en el pequeño espejo del baño.— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, voy mejor de lo que esperaba. Las turbulencias me han descolocado un poco, pero nada más.

—Me refiero al estar lejos de tu familia —Marinette mira a Tikki y asiente.

—Estoy bien, te tengo a ti.

La kwami sonríe y la abraza, al rato se mete en el bolso de nuevo y Marinette sale del baño. Cuando la rubia la ve salir, se levanta y pasa al lado de ella moviendo su coleta, Marinette suspira y se vuelve a sentar.

* * *

Tras 7 horas de vuelo, el avión aterriza en el Aeropuerto Internacional John F Kennedy. Marinette bosteza mientras espera que ambas rubias salgan del avión. A pesar de ser las una de la tarde, apenas había podido dormir en el avión.

Audrey comienza a andar por la terminal seguida se su hija y su ahora aprendiz. Un hombre, vestido con un traje azul marino se acerca a ellas, presentándose como Abraham, el asistente de Audrey. Este los guía hasta un coche de color negro.

En ese momento Marinette se pregunta el por qué no cogían un taxi de esos amarillos que salen en las películas, pero es empujada dentro del coche por Chloé.

Harpía.

Después de ella, Audrey se sube y detrás de ella su hija. Agradecía que estuviera en medio la mayor porque ahora mismo solo quería arrancarle las gafas a Chloé. ¿Cómo había pensado que podían ser amigas?

* * *

Siete horas. Siete horas desde que Marinette se había ido. Y esas siete horas había estado en casa de Nino lamentándose.

Debía volver a casa, porque le había dicho a Gorila que le dejara un tiempo a solas, y este aceció cuando Adrien, le había gritado enfadado. Nunca solía gritar.

Llamó a Gorila y este en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba en la puerta de la casa de Nino esperándolo. Se despidió como un alma en pena de Nino, dejando a este preocupado.

Al llegar, su padre lo estaba esperando en el comedor para cenar, pero no tenía hambre. Ni ganas de ver a Gabriel Agreste.

Al llegar a su habitación se tira en la cama y Plagg sale de su chaqueta mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Adrien te encuentras bien?

—Soy un idiota Plagg.

—Oye no digas eso —el kwami se acerca a él— No lo eres.

Adrien coge la almohada y la abraza, evitando la mirada de Plagg.

El pequeño kwami había presenciado la escena en la que a su portador —por ser un idiota— había dejado ir a la chica de sus sueños —sin que él lo supiera, Adrien no sabía que la chica por la que estaba así era Ladybug—.

Plagg le ofrece su queso pero el rubio lo rechaza negando con a cabeza. El kwami se come el queso y se apoya en su cabeza.

—Adrien, no es tan malo perder a una amiga.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras el portador del miraculous levanta la cabeza, tirando de esta al pequeño kwami, el cual lo mira con el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

—¿Amiga?

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú siempre dices, "Marinette es solo una amiga".

Adrien siente como esas palabras se la clavan en el corazón como si de una flecha se tratase. Golpe bajo para el rubio. Este vuelve a agachar la cabeza y a abrazar a la almohada.

—Lo dicho, soy un idiota.

El kwami suspira y se pone delante de Adrien, llamando su atención quitándole la almohada. Como su amigo y compañero debía de hacer algo por la persona que le proporcionaba camembert, básicamente porque le dejaría sin este, la dura vida de un mantenido. Si la experiencia le había servido de algo, era a aguantar a sus portadores enamorados, la mayoría siempre había conseguido salir con su objetivo, pero algunos eran rechazados de tal manera, que tardaban años en volver a ponerse en píe, literalmente.

En la época del Renacimiento, tuvo un portador que se había enamorado de una joven muchacha. Esta era parte de la nobleza francesa y estaba enamorada de un noble. Su portador era un mero guardia del rey, pero era un héroe nacional. Aún así la muchacha había caído en los brazos de ese noble y cuando su portador se le declaró, ella le dejó en la puerta de la iglesia después de haberse casado con el noble.

Se quedó en la puerta de la iglesia tirado semanas.

Hasta que el obispo de la iglesia lo echó a patadas.

No quería ver a Adrien así de devastado. Adrien era un chico muy feliz, no podía imaginarse no ver la sonrisa de ese rubio.

—Adrien, no debes venirte abajo por esto. Que eres un idiota, pues si mira, para qué vamos a negarlo; pero no des esto como concluido. Marinette volverá, y ella misma se dará cuenta de que fue una idiotez el haberse ido.

—Ojalá lleves razón Plagg, ojalá.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento de la señora Bourgeois le sorprendió que fuese tan grande para una sola persona, y más le sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera cinco habitaciones.

Al menos no tendría que compartir habitación con Chloé.

Cuando Audrey les indicó la habitación de cada una, Marinette le dio las gracias mientras Chloé comenzó a chillar como si el mismo Satanás la hubiese poseído, y todo porque la habitación era azul.

Marinette quiso estrangularla.

Y Audrey también, seamos sinceros.

Para tranquilizarla, Marinette le dijo que al día siguiente podrían pintarla juntas, pero Chloé puso mala cara dando a entender que ella no iba a pintar. Marinette no volvió a sacar el tema.

Una hora después de aquello, la de coletas estaba colocando su ropa en el armario, cuando alguien llama a la puerta, Marinette deja que ese alguien pase y para su sorpresa, la Bourgeois menor entra con la cabeza agachada.

—Panadera —Marinette la mira arqueando una ceja.

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías ayudarme con una cosa? Mi madre se ha ido y no tenemos sirvientes.

—Oh, claro.

Marinette sale de su habitación y se dirige a la de Chloé, que estaba enfrente. Al entrar se encontró con toda la ropa de la rubia por los suelos y con una Chloé un poco avergonzada en una esquina.

—Primero que todo, he tenido que tragarme mi orgullo para pedirte ayuda —Marinette parpadea sin apartar la vista de la desastrosa habitación de Chloé.— Segundo, ¿cómo se dobla una camiseta? ¡Es técnicamente imposible!

A Marinette se le escapa una carcajada y Chloé la mira con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Ay Chloé.

—¿De qué te ríes Dupain-Cheng?

—De nada, anda ven, deja que te enseñe a como doblar una camiseta.

Marinette se acerca a la cama mientras coge una camiseta del suelo. Al sentarse le hace un gesto a Chloé para que se siente a su lado, esta dudosa lo hace y mira con atención como la de coletas dobla una camiseta.

Media hora después Chloé termina de doblar una camiseta y mira emocionada a Marinette.

—¡Lo he hecho Dupain-Cheng! ¡He doblado una camiseta!

—Muy bien Chloé, ahora quedan los pantalones.

La sonrisa de Chloé desaparece y mira la ropa que todavía queda en el suelo. Parpadea y mira de nuevo a Marinette.

—¿Y eso como se dobla?

En ese momento, Marinette agradecía haber nacido en una familia humilde.

* * *

Cuando Audrey volvió a casa se encontró a una Chloé y a una Marinette doblando la ropa de la rubia, Audrey sonrió al ver como su hija comenzaba a llevarse bien con la otra chica, Chloé necesitaba una amiga, y Marinette podría ser la más indicada.

Las dejó solas en la habitación de su hija y junto a su secretario se dirigió a su despacho, donde se sentó delante del ordenador. Debía ponerse en marcha con el entrenamiento de Marinette y de su hija, buscar un buen instituto para ambas y a las muy malas, un profesor particular para que estudiaran en casa.

No desaprovecharían ni un segundo de su estancia allí.

* * *

—Y ya estaría —Marinette miraba junto a Chloé el armario de esta, todo bien doblado y ordenado.

—¡Ahora el tuyo!

A Marinette no le da tiempo a pestañear cuando la rubia ha salido de su habitación dirigiéndose a la da de pelo azul, Marinette se lleva las manos a la cabeza al recordar que Tikki estaba allí y corre como si la vida le fuera en ella.

Al llegar se encontró a Chloé mirando fijamente a Tikki, Marinette horrorizada cerró la puerta llamando la atención de ambas.

—¡No es lo que parece!

Chloé parpadea y Tikki se lleva una mano a la cara.

—¿Desde cuando tienes un kwami? —Chloé vuelve a mirar a Tikki la cual le sonríe, Chloé le devuelve la sonrisa.

—Eh...

—¿Lo has usado? Y si es así, ¿qué súperheroe eres? ¿Rena Rouge?

Ahora Marinette entendía el dicho de: "Las rubias son tontas". Tenía un gran ejemplo delante de ella.

Tkki se ríe y ambas chicas la miran, Marinette con la boca abierta y Chloé con las cejas levantadas.

—Marinette, será mejor que se lo digas, ya me ha visto,

—¿Decirme qué?

—Yo soy Ladybug.

Chloé abre los ojos sorprendida al escuchar tal declaración. La persona a la que más odiaba era a la vez la persona a la que más admiraba.

La vida se estaba riendo de ella.

* * *

 _Así como dato, algunos capítulos serán narrados por los personajes, puesto a que así expresan mejor los sentimientos y todo eso.  
Otra cosita... Ahora estoy de examenes y no sé cuando podré escribir y publicar, de hecho ahora mismo debería estar estudiando PERO VOY EN CONTRA DE LAS NORMAS.  
También debo decir, que me suelo liar a la hora de escribir y escribo en presente y pasado, no estoy acostumbrada a narrar en tercera persona y es lo que pasa, no me lo toméis en cuenta plox xdd._

 _Y por último, ¿alguna sugerencia para la historia? 7u7 Podéis decirme que os gustaría que añadiera y tal, ¡os leo! (cuando pueda :'v)_


	6. Capitulo 5 Amigas

_Nueva York, apartamento de Audrey Borguois._

—Eres mi heroina.

Marinette abanicaba a una shockeada Chloé. Tikki las mira preocupada.

—Por extraño que parezca, si lo soy, pero por favor no digas nada.

—¿¡A quién se lo voy a decir si estoy aquí sola!?

Marinette se encoge de hombros y Chloé respirar profundo.

Al entrar en la habitación de la Dupain-Cheng se encontró un bichito muy parecido a Pollen en la habitación. Salvo que era rojo y estaba en la habitación de Marinette.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Su peor enemiga.

Había creído que era una imaginación pero cuando el kwami le había hablado y acto seguido Marinette había entrado en la habitación corriendo se dio cuenta que no, no era su imaginación.

—Chloé, guárdame este secreto por favor. No suelo pedirte cosas, es lo único que te pido.

Chloé la mira. ¿Ocultarle el secreto a Marinette? Por un lado, quería negarse, París merecía saberlo. Pero por otro lado, era su heroina, la cual le había confiado el Miraculous de la avispa en varias ocasiones.

Suspira— Te lo guardaré —Marinette sonríe ampliamente— pero tienes que responder a mis preguntas.

—¡Las que quieras!

Marinette se sienta como indio en la cama mientras la mira y Chloé se gira lentamente hacia ella.

Tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle. ¿Por qué había confiado en ella? Siendo la mala persona que era, y más con ella, le había hecho la vida imposible durante años; ¿por qué lo ocultaba? ¿Conocía la identidad de Chat Noir? ¿Y la de Rena Rouge y Carapace? ¿Quién le había dado su miraculous?

—Bien, primera pregunta...

* * *

 _París, Mansión Agrestre._

Gabriel esperaba en la mesa del comedor a su hijo, al este no llegar aún se levanta de la mesa y pone rumbo a la habitación de este. Al llegar toca a la puerta y sin permiso entra en la habitación, y encontrándose a su hijo boca abajo en la cama.

—Largate padre.

—Te estoy esperando para comer, déjate de estupideces y baja.

Gabriel se gira para salir pero Adrien se levanta lentamente de la cama, al notarlo Gabriel se gira.

—No pienso comer. No tengo hambre, largate.

—A mi no me hables así Adrien, aquí la culpa de que la chica se haya ido es tuya.

—¡Y la tuya por no dejarme ir a despedirme!

Gabriel frunce el entrecejo. ¿Acaso su hijo lo estaba acusando? Que sí, gran parte era su culpa, pero a Gabriel Agreste nadie le acusa.

—Adrien ni se te ocurra volver a acusarme, lo he hecho por tu bien.

Adrien lo mira con una cena arqueada y se pone delante de él plantandole cara.

—Y por eso mismo no pienso perdonarte Gabriel. Tú ya no tienes un hijo.

—Bien, ahora solo serás un modelo más.

El diseñador se da la vuelta y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Adrien aprieta los puños y vuelve a tumbarse en la cama, Plagg sale de su escondite y mira con pena a su portador.

* * *

 _Nueva York, apartamento de Audrey Borguois._

—¿Entonces no sabes cual es la identidad de Chat Noir?

Chloé coge un trozo de shushi de la bandeja y mira a Marinette. Llevaban un rato hablando y les había entrado hambre, por lo que la rubia había pedido shushi, Marinette comía de vez en cuando pues no le hacía mucha gracia comer pescado crudo, se había hecho un sándwich para ella y para Tikki.

—No tengo ni idea, él ha intentado enseñarmela, pero siempre me he negado.

—Bien, la última.

Había reservado la mejor para el final. Era la que más dudas le provocaba y la respuesta le haría pensar en un par de cosas.

Pero no estaba preparada para recibir una respuesta negativa tipo "No me dejaste más remedio que dártelo, habías expuesto al kwami en la televisión" o peor aún "Pensé que ibas a ser una mala heroina"

—¿Por qué confiaste en mí para el miraculous de Queen Bee?

Marinette la mira mientras termina de masticar el sándwich. Le resultaba raro mantener una conversación largo con ella.

—Te lo di por dos razones, la primera porque habías expuesto el miraculous —Chloé siente como un balde de agua fría cae sobre ella— y la segunda es porque vi que el miraculous pegaba contigo. Te analicé, y vi que eres una chica que solo necesita amor, y que por la falta de este te comportas así, queriendo llamar siempre la atención de tu madre. Pensé que dándote el miraculous cambiarías, y mira, lo has hecho. Chloé, naciste para salvar París, eres hasta mejor heroína que yo.

Al escuchar todas las palabras de la de pelo azul, Chloé abre los ojos mirándola. Nadie le había dicho esas cosas, siempre había pensando que la gente la odiaba y por esa misma razón se comportaba aún peor con ellos, porque si la odiaban, portándose mal les daría más razones.

Nunca había pensando en que Marinette Dupain-Cheng le diría esas palabras. Que había nacido para ser heroína.

—Vaya, nunca pensé que tú me dirías eso.

—Ni yo tampoco.

Chloé no pudo evitar reír. No recordaba porqué le caía mal Marinette, desde que estaban juntas en el colegio se había dedicado a molestarla, pero no sabía porqué. Siempre había pensado que la de coletas la odiaba, pero parecía que no era así.

Mira a la pequeña kwami sentada al lado de Marinette comiendo un trozo de sandwich. Tikki la mira y le sonríe para seguir comiendo el sandwich a gusto. La kwami le traía recuerdos de Pollen, el kwami que Ladybug, no, Marinette le había prestado para ayudarla a salvar París. ¿Tikki y él serían buenos amigos?

—¿Y qué me cuentas sobre ti? —Marinette mira a su compañera kwami la cual mira a Chloé sorprendida.

—¿De mi? —Chloé asiente y Tikki traga el trozo de sandwich.— Pues como ya sabes, me llamo Tikki. Soy el kwami de la creación, ¡y adoro las galletas!

—¿Conoces a Pollen? —Tikki asiente.— ¿Sois buenos amigos?

—¡Por supuesto! Pollen es muy agradable, aunque se le sube el ego muy rápido, como a Plagg, el kwami de Chat Noir.

Al escuchar las palabras de la kwami Chloé hice una mueca. Ella y Pollen eran buenos amigos, mientras que ella y Marinette iban a vivir por un tiempo indefinido bajo el mismo techo, asistir al mismo instituto y convivir.

Si sus compañeros de París escuchan lo que iba a decir, pensarían que está akumatizada.

—Bueno —la rubia se levanta de la cama bajo la mirada de Marinette y Tikki, camina a la puerta y antes de salir mira a la de coletas.— No nos queda más remedio que ser amigas Dupain-Cheng —y diciendo esto, sale de la habitación dejando a una Marinette sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

* * *

 _París, Torre Eiffel._

 _Dos semanas después._

Un chico vestido de cuero negro se apoya en la barandilla de la torre más famosa de Francia esperando a su fiel compañera de lunares negros. Llevaba visitando la torre dos semanas, pero ni rastro de la heroína.

Necesitaba desahogarse con otra persona que no fuese Nino, pues éste ya debía estar harto de que le llamase de madrugada con sus paranoias mentales, sobre sus planes para cuando Marinette regresase de Nueva York, y sobre lo idiota que había sido de no haberse dado cuenta antes de lo que sentía por esta.

Se sentía el peor chico de la historia.

Nino le decía que no le importaba escucharle hablar de lo mismo una y otra vez, eran amigos decían. Pero en el fondo sabía que le molestaba, y más aquel día antes de un examen de Ciencias. Lo había llamado a las tres de la madrugada, Nino estaba dormido ya que necesitaba descansar para el examen y lo tuvo dos horas despierto consolandole.

Una vez intentó llamar a Alya, esta directamente no le cogió el teléfono.

Además de todos eso, seguía sin hablarse con su padre. Gabriel Agreste le había hecho daño y no se lo perdonaría hasta que la chica no volviera a París.

Había intentado llamar a Marinette, pero Plagg le había quitado el teléfono, le había prohibido llamar a Marinette y a Chloé. Aunque gracias a esta última podía enterarse de que hacían puesto que lo publicaba todo en internet, pero Marinette solo había salido en tres fotos.

Adrien mira al cielo y suspira, Ladybug no llegaría, y estaba preocupado por ella.

—¿Dónde te has metido bichito?

 _¡Holaaaaaaaa! Vengo a publicar este capitulo, aunque es un poco corto, no me ha dado para más, maldito bachilletaro, me está arruinando la vida._


	7. Capítulo 6 El tiempo pasa

_Nueva York, Stuyvesant High School._

 _Seis meses después._

Marinette, la cual se halla sentada en las escaleras del instituto con los cascos escuchando la nueva canción de Jagged Stone, dibuja un boceto de un vestido en su libreta, Chloé a su lado se mira su manicura recién hecha.

Llevaban seis meses en el instituto y todos sus compañeros estadounidenses pasaban de ellas, para disgusto de Chloé, ya que no podía decirles nada porque no hablaban francés y ella no era muy experta en inglés.

Los auriculares de la de pelo azulado son arrebatados de sus oídos y esta mira a la culpable de esto, Chloé la mira con el ceño ligeramente ceñido.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—La verdad es que no.

—¡Marinette, no es justo! ¡Yo te escucho cuando lloras por Adrien, deberías devolvérmelo y escucharme cuando te hablo!

La portadora del miraculous seguía sin creerse que ella y la rubia fuesen "amigas". Pero tenía razón en que debía escucharla, después de que le confesara que ella era Ladybug y de que una noche la encontrara llorando por haber recordado como Adrien la había rechazado se habían hecho "amigas". Y desde entonces le había llorado por Adrien incontables veces.

—Tienes razón, perdón, ¿qué me estabas diciendo? —cierra la libreta y guarda los auriculares en su bolsillo, la mira.

—Te decía que odio este instituto, ¡me tratan como si fuese insignificante!

Marinette, la cual ha sustituido sus coletas por una trenza, se levanta de las escaleras y se dirige a su taquilla, lo único que les gustaba a ambas de el instituto. Chloé la sigue, esta al contrarío que Marinette sigue llevando su típica coleta.

—Para ellos lo eres.

—¡Ag, por eso prefiero Francia!

Marinette ríe ya que le hacía gracia como a Chloé le habían bajado los humos desde que habían llegado al instituto, estaba más... Soportable.

Deja su libreta en la taquilla y coge el libre de matemáticas, si ya de por si era mala en matemáticas, mejor no decir como se le daban en inglés.

El timbre suena y cierra la taquilla para dirigirse a su aula junto a Chloé, al llegar se sientan cada una en su pupitre. Chloé se dedica a fulminar con la mirada a todos sus compañeros.

 _París, Colegio Françoise Dupont_

A pesar de estar ya en Seconde, Alya Césaire seguía sentándose sola, no dejaba que nadie se sentase con ella, solo Marinette podía hacerlo. Ni si quiera dejaba a su novio sentarse, para disgusto de este.

Desde la partida de Marinette y Chloé algo había cambiado en todos sus compañeros. Juleka tenía de nuevo la maldición de la foto, Sabrina se había vuelto más tímida y apenas socializaba, Ivan y Mylene habían roto... Pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era Adrien.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan decaído como al modelo, todo el mundo sabía los problemas que este tenía con su padre desde hacía seis meses, y también lo deprimido que estaba. Nino en varias ocasiones le había dicho que tenía miedo de que hiciera algo, Alya no quiso ni pensar a que se refería su novio.

También estaba molesta. Marinette apenas la había llamado en esos meses y eran sus padres —o incluso Luka— los que le hablaban de ella. Se había hecho amiga de Chloé, cosa que impactó en la clase cuando Alya se los comunicó. Sabrina se había hasta desmayado.

Desde la desaparición de Ladybug solo había aparecido un akumatizado, pero al darse cuenta de que Ladybug no aparecía Hawkmoth lo desakumatizó. Y las noticias corrieron como espuma.

Todo París sabía ya de la desaparición de los héroes, porque Chat Noir también había desaparecido.

Chat Noir...

Alya mira al rubio sentado delante de ella y suspira. Adrien los había confesado a toda la clase que él era Chat Noir, les había presentado a su kwami y todo. Alya quiso matarlo, a él y a Marinette. Ambos estaban colados el uno por el otro, y no se habían dado cuenta.

—¿Amor? —Alya mira a su novio— Ha sonado ya el timbre, ¿vamos?

Alya asiente y se levanta de su asiento yendo hacia la puerta. Se para delante de Adrien y lo mira.

—¿No vienes? —Adrien la mira y Alya arquea las cejas.

—Ya voy mi comandante.

Nino se ríe y sale del aula junto a su novia y su mejor amigo.

 _París, orilla del río Sena._

Luka Couffaine toca unos acordes en su guitarra y los apunta en una libreta, tararea unas palabras y también las apunta. El chico de diecisiete años ya era todo un experto con la guitarra, y había comenzado a componer sus propias canciones para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Ma-Ma-Marinette.

Su ordenador comienza a sonar y extrañado coge la llamada de Skype encontrándose con la cara sonriente de Marinette.

—¡Hola Luka!

—Marinette, hoy no tocaba llamada ¿o si? —mira el calendario encima de su escritorio y escucha las risas de Marinette.

—Lo sé, pero tenía algo de tiempo libre y como este sábado la señora Bourgeois nos va a llevar a un desfile no iba a poder hacerla, ¿estabas ocupado?

Luka deja la guitarra encima de la cama y niega. Solía hablar todos los sabados con Marinette por videollamada y la chica no sabía nada de que estaba componiendo.

—No, solo practicaba con la guitarra.

—¿Qué tal todo por allí?

—Alya está enfadada, dice que desde que te fuiste solo habéis hablado diez veces y que esperaba que la llamaras más —la chica en la pantalla se pone pálida y Luka ríe. Marinette ya se en París o Nueva York no cambiaba.— ¿Y por allí que tal? ¿Qué hora es?

—Son las seis y media de la mañana, ¿tú no deberías estar en clase?

—Son las doce y media, estamos en el receso, ¿qué haces despierta?

—Desde que estoy aqui suelo dormir poco, el jet-lag —Luka se ríe— ¡Oye no te rías!

—¿Cómo va a ser jet-lag Marinette? ¡Llevas seis meses allí!

—¡No le hagas caso! —al escuchar una voz chillona al otro lado de la pantalla Luka frunce el ceño, ¿quién era?— ¡No duerme porque se queda la mayoría de las noches llorando!

—¡Chloé! —Marinette lanza un cojín y se escuchan más gritos.— ¡Vete, estoy hablando!

Luka arquea las cejas. Pues si que era cierto que Marinette y Chloé eran amigas, no había creído a Alya cuando se lo dijo. Era algo muy loco y que, efectivamente, solo podría hacer Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Las palabras de la otra chica lo había dejado desconcertado, ¿llorando? Marinette le había jurado en muchas ocasiones que no había derramado ni una lágrima desde que estaba en Nueva York, ¿acaso le había mentido?

Al otro lado de la pantalla se escuchan como las dos chicas discuten y una puerta cerrandose, Marinette aparece de nuevo y se sienta mirando al ordenador.

—Perdoname, a Chloé le gusta molestar.

—No te preocupes —¿le preguntaba a que se refería Chloé con que se tiraba las noches llorando o lo dejaba pasar?— ¿Qué tal todo?

Sería mejor que no preguntase, no quería parecer un entrometido. Solo esperaba que aquellas lágrimas que la chica soltaba no fuesen por Adrien, no merecía la pena.

Marinette comienza a hablarle sobre como sus compañeros de clase pasan de Chloé y como esta última estaba rabiando porque se había convertido en lo que odiaba. Ver a Marinette sonreír al recordar las cosas divertidas que le pasaban le hacia sonreír. Nueva York le estaba sentando bien, al menos en apariencia. Había dejado las coletas atrás y la trenza le sentaba bastante bien.

Le había explicado que cuando una persona sufre un rechazo lo mejor es hacerse un cambio de apariencia y todo empezaba cambiado su peinado. Pero él había escuchado que la mayoría se cortaba el pelo.

El de mechas azules mira la hora y abre los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de la hora que era, él y Marinette llevaban una hora hablando y llegaba tarde a clase.

—Marinette, te dejo, llego tarde a clase.

—¡Ay, lo siento! ¡Saluda a los demás de mi parte!

—Por supuesto —Marinette se despide sonriendo y Luka cierra el ordenador.

Coge su mochila y sale corriendo en dirección al instituto, el cual estaba en la otra punta de la ciudad.

 _París,_ _Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Luka llega corriendo bajo la mirada de los amigos de su hermana. Los saluda a todos y se acerca a ellos. Dirige su mirada a uno de los bancos donde Adrien está sentado mirando al cielo.

Ese chico le preocupaba.

Al llegar con su hermana y los demás les sonríe.

—He hablado con Marinette.

Alya lo mira y la susodicha se cruza de brazos arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo que has hablado con Marinette?

—Hemos hecho videollamada, os manda saludos a todos, y si Alya, le he dicho que estás enfadada y no, no le he dicho que cuando vuelva la vas a matar.

—¡Eso se dice lo primero! —todos ríen y Alya pone los brazos en jarra.— Y bueno, ¿cómo está?

Luka mira de reojo a Adrien. Marinette le había prohibido hablar de ella delante de él, por lo que siempre que les informaba a sus amigos de como estaba la chica debía comprobar que Adrien no estuviera presente o no escuchara, y ahora mismo el rubio parecía estar por encima de las nubes.

—La madre de Chloé las va a llevar este sábado a un desfile y por lo visto, Chloé vive enfadada porque siguen pasando de ella en el instituto. Se le ve feliz.

El chico les cuenta todo lo que la de pelo azul le había dicho, omitiendo lo de que se pasaba las noches llorando, no quería preocuparles y tampoco estaba informado.

El timbre suena y todos se dirigen a su aula, menos Alya, la cual se queda mirando fijamente a Luka, este extrañado le devuelve la mirada. Alya sigue mirándolo y Luka se aleja lentamente poniendo rumbo a su aula, estaba en su último curso y no podía faltar.

Alya sigue con la mirada al de mechas azules, ¿por qué su amiga hablaba con él y no con ella? ¿Acaso Marinette había comenzado a sentir cosas por Luka? Tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas que sin falta esa misma noche la que había sido Ladybug le respondería sí o sí.

Yo debería estar haciendo un trabajo de concurso de acreedores, y aquí me hallo, publicando.

A TODO ESTO, ¿HABÉIS VISTO LOS SPOILERS? ME MUEROOO


	8. Capítulo 7 Charla pendiente

_París, casa de Alya._

Alya cierra la puerta de su cuarto y saca su teléfono dispuesta a llamar a su mejor amiga. Se acabaron las tonterías, Marinette le respondería a todo.

Marca el número de su amiga y se lleva el teléfono a la oreja mientras mueve impacientemente el pie. ¡Se estaba poniendo de los nervios!

—¿Alya? —al escuchar la voz de su amiga quiso llorar, la echaba de menos, pero no era momento de eso.— Estoy en cla-

—Por fin me coges el teléfono Marinette, ¿tanto te costaba?

—Alya ahora mismo estoy en clase.

—¡Me da igual! Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, te guste o no.

Marinette suspira al otro lado de la línea y Alya sonríe satisfecha, siempre conseguía lo que quería.

—A ver, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Alya se tumba en la cama.— Primero, ¿se puede saber porque no te pones en contacto conmigo? Echo de menos a mi mejor amiga y ni una mísera llamada recibo.

—Lo siento mucho Alya, de verdad. Apenas tengo tiempo y-

—No tienes tiempo para tu mejor amiga pero si para Luka, ¿no?

El otro lado de la línea se queda en silencio y Alya frunce los labios.

—Lo siento Alya, intentaré llamarte más veces, entiende que esto es duro para mi, me duele no tener cerca a mis padres, a ti... Si por mi fuera ni si quiera llamaría a Luka, fue él el que comenzó a insistir e insistir —Marinette suspira— De verdad que lo siento.

—¿Me estás ocultandi algo Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

Conocía a Marinette como si ella la hubiera parido. Por el tono de su voz y sus tantos "lo siento" sabía que le estaba ocultando algo.

—¿Qué? No, no te estoy ocultando nada Alya.

—No que va, te conozco, se cuando mientes Marinette.

* * *

 _Nueva York_ , Stuyvesant High School.

Al otro lado de la línea Marinette se encontraba maldiciendo al buen juicio de Alya.

Si no la había llamado en todo ese tiempo era porque Alya podía sacarle cualquier pensamiento que tuviera. Y no se encontraba en sus mejores condiciones. Cada día maldecia más a Adrien Agreste. Por su culpa había tenido que dejar París y a su familia, pero a su vez, él no tenía la culpa de que no le gustase. Y no dejaría de repetirle una y otra vez a Alya lo mismo.

—¿Puedo llamarte más tarde? Estoy en clase —Marinette comienza a rezar en voz baja para que su amiga la comprendiera.

—¡Bueno vale, pero porque estás en clase! Más te vale que no se te olvide llamarme, o pillo el primer vuelo a Nueva York.

Marinette ríe suave por el comentario, pero más que nada porque Alya era capaz de hacerlo, ella nunca se andaba con rodeos.

—Te llamaré, lo prometo.

La peli azul cuelga y suspira. Tikki sale de se chaqueta y la mira triste. Marinette la mira y sonríe, aunque una sonrisa demasiado forzada para Tikki.

* * *

 _París, mansión Agreste._

—Adrien, tienes una sesión de fotos a dentro de media hora, ¿piensas salir de tu habitación?

Nathalie llevama una hora intentado sacar al hijo de su jefe de su habitación, pero este había cerrado la puerta con llave, y la había dejado puesta para que no pudiera abrir. Tampoco contestaba cuando lo llamaba y ya se estaba preocupando.

Dentro de la habitación, Adrien, sentado en el piano, escribe algo en una libreta. Plagg mira las notas que su portador escribe y frunce el ceño.

—¿Oh Marinette, si me perdonas por siempre te amaré? ¿Qué se supone qué eres ahora? ¿Charles Baudelaire? ¿Victor Hugo? ¿Shakespeare?

Adrien lo mira con el ceño fruncido y lo coge quitándolo de encima de la libreta.

—Aleja tus sucias garras llenas de ese apestoso queso de mi libreta. Vas a manchar la canción que le estoy componiendo a Marinette para cuando vuelva.

Plagg parpadea y sigue a su portador hacia su armario.

Adrien estaba teniendo unas fases muy raras: Primero, había estado medio año deprimido lamentando lo idiota que había sidom

Segundo, desde hacía varios días había comenzado a tocar el piano de nuevo, cosa que le había alegrado.

Y tercero, pero no menos importante, ahora estaba componiendo una canción para al chica a la que había rechazado —que no pintaba muy bien, para su gusto—

—Yo te puedo ayudar a componer —Adrien lo mira con las cejas levantadas y Plagg sonríe— Atento ¿eh? Vas a flipar.

—Tengo miedo.

—Oh Marinette, me gustas más que el camembert, bueno no más, pero me gustas.

El rubio lo ignora y se pone la chaqueta para ir a la dichosa sesión de fotos de la nueva colección de su progenitor.

—Mejor no ayudes Plagg, solo observa, por favor.

—Tienes muy mal gusto ¿eh? Aquí donde me ves con esas rimas he conquistado a muchas chicas.

—No sé porque, pero siento que eso es mentira.

—Lo es, pero intentaba ayudar José de Espronceda.

* * *

 _París, casa de Alya._

La morena termina de arropar a sus dos hermanas y les da un beso a cada una en la cabeza deseándole buenas noches. Al salir de la habitación cierra la puerta con cuidado y se dirige a la suya.

Una vez allí, se sienta en la cama esperando la llamada de su amiga. Llevaba horas esperando la llamada, y ya le daba igual la diferencia horaria.

Coge el portátil y comienza a mirar los vuelos más cercanos hacia Nueva York, primero compraría dos billetes, para ella y Nino, luego pediría permiso. Fácil, sencillo, y para nada barato, los vuelos hacia el otro lado de la charca costaban un riñon.

Cuando su teléfono comienza a sonar se asusta, pues estaba tan metida en la página de vuelos que se había olvidado por completo de la llamada que debía recibir.

Al ver el número de su novio en pantalla lo coge de muy mala gana.

—¿Qué?

—Uy, ¿y estos humos?

—Estoy esperando la llamada de Marinette Nino, ¿qué diantres quieres?

—Bueno, bueno, mejor llamo en otro momento.

Alya cuelga y vuelve a la página de los vuelos, compraría solo un billete. Nino se quedaba en tierra.

Su teléfono vuelve a sonar y sin mirar quien es lo coge.

—¡Nino que dejes de ocupar la línea, estoy esperando a Marinette!

—Soy yo, Alya.

Alya pone cara de póker y se hace un silencio entre ambas líneas.

—Perdón, pensé que eras Nino.

—Ya veo que estabas esperando con ansias mi llamada.

Alya cierra el ordenador y se apoya en la pared.

—Si bueno... Solo quiero hablar con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

 _Nueva York, apartamento de Audrey Bourgeois._

Al escuchar esas palabras los ojos de Marinette se llenaron de lágrimas. Había dudado mucho en si llamar a Alya o no, no quería romperse nada más escuchar su voz.

—De nuevo te pido perdón Alya.

—Deja de pedirme perdón y cuéntame que se te pasa por esa cabeza tuya para no contarme tus problemas.

—Pues que estoy rota Alya. No sé en que estaba pensando en venir aquí. Sufro más aquí comiendome la cabeza con Adrien que allí, Chloé ya está harta de mi.

—¿Comiendote la cabeza con Adrien? Marinette, si te fuiste allí fue para olvidarte de él.

—¡Lo sé Alya! ¡Pero desde que estoy aquí solo pienso en él, en qué estará haciendo y cosas por el estilo! —las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas Marinette— ¡Me pregunto mil veces si estará pesando en mi, o si le habrá dado igual que me haya ido!

La puerta de la habitación de Marinette se abre y una cabeza rubia asoma por ella, Chloé la mira con los labio fruncidos y se acerca a ella con paso firme.

—¡Qué dejes de llorar por Adrien pesada!

—¡Oye Chloé ni interrumpas nuestra conversión!

La rubia mira el teléfono de la peli azul y frunce el ceño.

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

—Estoy hablando con Alya.

Chloé le quita el teléfono y se lo lleva a su oreja.— ¡Por lo que más quieras Alya, convencela de que no merece la pena llorar por ningún hombre, a mi no me hace caso!

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué le quitas el teléfono a Marinette!?

—¡Oye a mi no me grites!

—¡Dale de vuelta el teléfono a Marinette!

—¡Qué dejes de gritarme!

Marinette le quita el teléfono a Chloé y se lo lleva a la oreja.— Soy yo de vuelta, dejad de discutir.

—¡Me parece muy fuerte que le cuentes a ella tus problemas y no a mí, se suponía que era tu mejor amiga!

Marinette supo en ese momento, que le esperaba una larga noche.

 _¡Lo siento por la tardanza! No os voy a mentir, me daba mucha pereza escribir este capítulo. Además de que tampoco tenía tiempo. ¡Espero que os guste! ¡Feliz Navidad! (considerad este capítulo como regalo)_


	9. Capítulo 8 Los años pasan

_Nueva York,_ _apartamento de Audrey B_ _ourgeois._

 ** _Cuatro años después._**

La chica de pelo azul corre por el apartamento con el portátil en la mano, la rubia lleva una botella de Coca Cola junto a dos vasos y la pequeña kwami un cuenco con palomitas. La primera abre la puerta de su habitación y se lanza a la cama seguida de la rubia y la kwami.

—¡Tikki escóndete, Luka no puede verte!

La pequeña kwami asiente y se esconde dentro de la chaqueta de la de pelo rubio, esta abre la botella del refresco y llena los dos vasos pasandole uno a Marinette.

—¿Va a tardar mucho? ¡Quiero ver a Sabrina!

—Chloé calma, perder no nos vamos a perder la graduación.

Ese día sus antiguos compañeros de instituto se graduaban de este mismo. Cuando Alya le había dicho que el 27 de Junio era su graduación Marinette junto a Luka y Chloé habían planeado la forma de verla. Luka, el cual iba a ver a su hermana, haría llamada con ellas ya que no podían ir a París. Habían preparado de todo, palomitas, refresco, el cable del cargador, pañuelos.

Querían ver como sus amigos acababan el instituto para ir a la universidad, no se lo iban a perder por nada del mundo.

El ordenador comienza a sonar y la peliazul coge la llamada de Luka.

—Hola chicas.

—Hola Luka, ¿estás ya en el instituto? —Marinette coge un puñado de palomitas y se las lleva a la boca.

—Sí, he cogido el mejor sitio para que los veáis.

Luka gira la cámara de su telefono y enfoca a un escenario que han puesto en el patio del instituto, donde hay una mesa y un micrófono.

—¿Le queda mucho? —Chloé se recoge el pelo en una coleta.

—Me parece- ¡Oh mirad, ya sale del director!

El susodicho vestido con su típico traje se posiciona en el centro del escenario y llama la atención de los presentes tosiendo. Los familiares de los alumnos dejan de hablar y cuando el patio del instituto se queda en silencio el director sonríe.

—Bienvenidos madres, padres y familiares a la graduación de vuestros hijos e hijas. En primer lugar, les quiero agradecer por haber venido, pues sin vuestra presencia esto no sería posible. En segundo lugar, quiero darle paso a la presidente de la clase, Alya Césaire.

La de coletas mira la pantalla atentamente a la par que se limpia un par de lágrimas al ver como su mejor amiga sube al escenario llevando un vestido largo de color vino y el pelo con un recogido muy elegante. Se escuchan un par de: "¡Esa es mi chica!" por parte de Nino haciendo que Alya se ría.

La futura reportera mira a todo el publico y hace contacto con el teléfono de Luka, Marinette sonríe y Alya hace lo mismo.

—Como ya ha dicho el señor Damocles, gracias por venir en este día tan especial. Soy Alya Césaire y como presidenta de la clase se me ha pedido que diga unas palabras, pero siendo sincera, no tengo ni idea de que decir —los presentes y Alya se ríen y la chica coloca un papel sobre el atril y vuelve a mirar a los presentes— He podido prepararme unas palabras para dos de nuestras compañeras que hoy no pueden estar aquí con nosotros, ¡no es que estén muertas! Tanto Marinette Dupain-Cheng como Chloé Bourgeois se encuentran estudiando en Nueva York. Realmente me hubiera gustado que mi mejor amiga y Chloé estuvieran aquí graduándose con nosotros, y estoy segura que ellas también quieren estar aquí.

La rubia sorbe la nariz y Marinette la mira sonriendo, Chloé se había vuelto muy sensible a lo largo de los cuatro años que llevaban viviendo juntas. Gran parte de ese cambio se debía a que allí en Nueva York no estaba tan mimada como lo había estado durante catorce años en París, y había aprendido a valerse por si misma, y sobre todo a pensar un poco en los demás y no solo en ella misma.

Tras el discurso de Alya, el señor Damocles vuelve a subir al escenario y da otro discurso sobre la futura etapa que les espera, la universidad. Por lo que Luka le había comentado, Alya iba a estudiar periodismo, Nino música, Sabrina relaciones públicas, Mylène magisterio, Rose química, Juleka maquillaje y estética, Kim deporte, Max informática, Nathaniel bellas artes, Alix había recibido una oferta para ser parte del equipo nacional de patinaje e iba a aceptarla e Iván iba a acompañar a Nino en la carrera de música para así poder componer las letras de las canciones de muchos cantantes.

Y sobre Adrien... le había pedido que no se lo dijera, pero Chloé si quería saberlo y ella no podía evitar no poner la oreja... Adrien iba a estudiar Administración y Dirección de Empresas, a lo que Marinette supuso que era para dirigir la empresa de Gabriel, pero no había llegado hasta tal información, y tampoco le importaba.

La hora de dar los diplomas había llegado, y cuando el director comenzó a llamar a los alumnos Marinette recordó que iba por orden alfabético, por lo que el primero de la lista era Adrien. Y efectivamente el director lo llamó y el rubio que años atrás había sido la fantasía de la de pelo azul apareció en el escenario, sorprendiendo tanto a Chloé como a Marinette.

Adrien estaba... Demacrado. A pesar de llevar el traje en perfecto estado, llevaba el pelo despeinado y tenía muy mala cara. El rubio cogió el diploma de muy mala gana y posó serio para la foto. Tras él, el director siguió llamando a los demás alumnos.

Marinette se levantó de la cama y se metió en el baño bajo la mirada preocupante de Chloé y Tikki, estas dos se miraron y suspiraron, les esperaba una larga noche limpiando lágrimas.

* * *

 _París, Colegio Françoise Dupont_

Tras recibir las felicitaciones de su familia y la de Nino, la recién graduada Alya cogió a su novio del brazo y lo arrastró hasta una esquina apartada, Nino se soba el brazo, pues su querida novia tenía demasiada fuerza y le había hecho daño al cogerle del brazo.

—Joder Alya, deberías controlar tu fuerza.

—Me da igual mi fuerza, ¿tú has visto como Adrien ha cogido el diploma? ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

—Espera... ¿Me has arrastrado hasta aquí solo para decirme que Adrien es un maleducado?

—¡Si! Te lo digo a ti porque es tu mejor amigo, deberías hablar con él Nino.

—¿Hablar con quién?

Alya, asustada por la repentina aparición de Adrien, salta a los brazos de Nino el cual la coge a duras penas. Adrien parpadea varias veces.

—¡No me des esos sustos Adrien Agreste! —Alya fulmina con la mirada al rubio el cual se encoge de hombros y se rasca la nuca avergonzado.

—Perdón, no era mi intención. Os he visto aquí solos y me he acercado, ¿de qué hablabais?

Alya baja de los brazos de Nino y se arregla el vestido, el futuro DJ se arregla el traje y se coloca bien las gafas, tras eso mira al rubio.

—No hablábamos de na-

—Cobarde —Nino es interrumpido por la firme voz de Alya, el moreno la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos.— No me mires así Nino Lahiffe, eres un cobarde. Mira Adrien, de lo que estábamos hablando era de lo maleducado que has sido a la hora de coger el diploma. Me ha parecido bastante feo que hayas actuado así con el director.

—Espera Alya, ¿me lo estás diciendo en serio? —Adrien suelta una risa denigrante y la mira— Llevo esperando este jodido día desde que pasó lo que pasó, quiero largarme de este maldito instituto que tan malos recuerdos me trae, ¿no crees que tengo el derecho a comportarme como a mí me de la gana?

La pareja abre la boca sorprendidos y Adrien se gira alejándose de ellos dando zancadas. Nino mira seriamente a su novia y corre tras Adrien dejando a Alya sola en la esquina. ¿De verdad Adrien tenía el derecho a aborrecer aquel lugar? Él fue quien humilló a Marinette.

—Menudos humos ¿eh? —Alya mira a Luka el cual se dirige hacia ella con una sonrisa, Alya le sonríe y suspira.

—Ese chico con los años va a peor, pero olvidémonos de Adrien Agreste, ¿has hablado con Mari?

Luka asiente y se cruza de brazos— He estado en llamada con ella y Chloé durante toda la ceremonia, no han dejado de llorar al veros vestidos con vuestras togas.

—Me hubiera gustado que Marinette estuviera aquí, mi sueño siempre ha sido graduarme del instituto con mi mejor amiga.

—Seguro que hay otros sueños que puedas cumplir con ella cuando regrese, se paciente —Alya asiente y mira a su familia, la cual la está llamando, Luka le hace una seña para que se vaya y la morena va corriendo hacia su familia, Luka se apoya en la pared mirándola— Ay Marinette, desde que te fuiste nada ha sido igual aquí.

—¡Luka, ven a sacarte una foto con tu hermana!

—¡Ya voy!

* * *

 _Nueva York,_ _apartamento de Audrey B_ _ourgeois._

Tikki espera sentada sobre uno de los cojines de la cama de Marinette a que esta salga del baño. Chloé de mientras, toca a la puerta del baño.

—Marinette llevas dos horas ahí encerrada, ¿piensas salir?

—¡Dejame en paz Chloé!

—¡Encima que me preocupo por ti! ¡Sal y deja que Tikki y yo te consolemos!

Tikki vuela hacia ella y le toca el hombro, Chloé la mira.

—Vamos a dejarla Chloé, agobiarla es mucho peor.

Y tras esas palabras Chloé sale de la habitación de la de pelo azul cerrando la puerta tras ella.

* * *

 _Hellouuuuda 7u7 Perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo mis razones. Una de ellas es el poco apoyo que estaba viendo que recibía la historia, y eso hizo que me dijera: Joder, a nadie le interesa ya la historia._

 _Pues dejé de escribirla._

 _Otro motivo es que no he tenido tiempo ni para respirar entre tantos exámenes y demás del instituto. Consejo de amiga: no estudiéis._

 _Y el último motivo es que cuando estaba escribiendo este capitulo se me olvidó guardarlo y el PC se apagó, por lo que llevaba escrito se borró :'v_

 _Bueno, espero que le deis apoyo a la historia y que os haya gustado este capitulo, voy a intentar subir más seguido de ahora en adelante (si mi tiempo e imaginación me lo permite)_

 _Por favor seguid apoyando la historia :'v 3_


	10. Capítulo 9 Cambios

**WARNING**

En el siguiente capítulo se habla de temas no recomendados para niños, así que si eres menor de 13 años estás leyendo bajo tu responsabilidad.

 **WARNING**

* * *

 ** _Seis años después._**

 _Nueva York_

—Marinette, ¿te vienes a la fiesta de Maggie?

Chloé asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación de la portadora del miraculous la cual se encuentra sentada en el escritorio dibujando.

Una Marinette con el pelo largo la mira y niega— Nope, tengo que terminar un proyecto para la Universidad.

Chloé suspira y se acerca a ella mientras se peina su larga melena. Desde que llegaron a Nueva York comenzaron a cambiar sud peinados, Marinette pasó de llevar dos coletas a una trenza hasta que empezaron la Universidad y llevaba el pelo suelto. Por su parte Chloé hasta la Universidad siguió llevando su coleta, pero ahora llevaba el pelo suelto junto a una diadema.

Ambas tenían ya los veinte años y se a lo largo de los años habían crecido en muchos ámbitos, su cuerpo había cambiado, su estatura, ambas eran más maduras. Tikki estaba feliz de ver como esas dos chicas que seis años atrás de llevaban a matar ahora eran como uña y carne.

—Es sábado, necesitas salir y divertirte.

—Yo me divierto dibujando Chloé.

—¡Venga ya! Sigues siendo la misma rarita de siempre...

Marinette la fulmina con la mirada y ella le pide perdón. La rubia se sienta en la cama y cruza las piernas.

—Me voy a quedar aquí hasta que te vistas para ir a la fiesta.

—Pues te la vas a perder, porque no pienso ir.

—¿Voy a tener que ir sola? ¿Qué le digo a Josh si me pregunta por ti?

—Dile que solo de pensar que podía verlo me ha dado urticaria —la de pelo azulado vuelve a ponerse a dibujar y Chloé ríe junto a Tikki.

Desde que había empezado la Universidad Marinette se había convertido en una auténtica rompecorazones, no había día en el que no recibiera una confesión por sus compañeros de clase, alumnos mayores o incluso menores.

Uno de esos chicos era Josh, un chico de la Facultad de Medicina con el que Marinette había salido durante un tiempo.

Se conocieron el primer día de primer año por un amigo en común de ambos, Patrick, compañero de clase de Marinette. En un principio su relación era de amigos, pero una noche en la que Marinette se sobre pasó un poco con el alcohol acabó besando a Josh cuando él la estaba llevando a casa. No había sido el primer beso de Marinette, ya que este había sido en su tiempo de heroína con Chat Noir con este ese beso comenzaron una especie de amistad-noviazgo, iban a citas, estudiaban juntos, salían de fiesta, se besaban pero nunca habían llegado a más. Y fue por esta última razón por la que Josh decidió engañarla con la hija del rector de la Universidad.

—Menudo imbécil, ¿cómo pudo engañarte?

—A ver, si yo lo entiendo, él quería acostarse conmigo pero yo no quería con él, pues aprovechó nuestra rara relación de amistad para acostarse con otra.

Chloé frunce el ceño— Si nunca te acostaste con él, ¿con quién perdiste la virginidad este verano?

La cara de Marinette se tornó de un rojo que podría igualar su traje de Ladybug. El verano pasado Luka había estado en Nueva York haciendo unas prácticas con una compañia con la que había firmado un contrato, y quedaron para cenar. Después de cenar salieron a tomarse un par de copas y una cosa llevó a la otra, que acabaron en el hotel donde Luka se hospedaba. Marinette no pensaba que perdería la virginidad borracha, en un hotel en el centro de Nueva York y con Luka. Así que cuando se lo contó a Chloé omitió un par de detalles, entre ellos que había sido con Luka. Y bueno, no había sido la única vez que había acabado en la cama de Luka

—Oh si, fue con Josh, solo que después de aquella vez no quise repetir y pasó lo que pasó.

Marinette se gira y sigue dibujando esperando que Chloé se olvidara del tema y cuando escucha como se levantaba de la cama suspira tranquila. Chloé se despide de ella y Tikki y se fue a la fiesta de Maddie, una compañera de clase de ambas.

Al cabo de una horas, Marinette termina de hacer los diseños que tenía pendientes y mira la hora al ver la hora se levanta del escritorio y saca del armario un pijama, pues eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada. Mira a Tikki, la cual se encuentra durmiendo sobre la almohada de su cama y sonríe. Se mete en el baño donde se da una ducha y se peina desenredandose el pelo.

Al salir del baño guarda todos los bocetos en una carpeta y ordena el escritorio, coge su teléfono y mira la hora. Las cinco de la madrugada y ella no tenía sueño.

Se tumba en la cama y pulsa el contacto de Luka llevándose el teléfono a la oreja. Si no recordaba mal, Luka ahora mismo estaba en Los Ángeles y allí eran las dos de la madrugada. Estaba realizando cursos de baile y cante de diferentes estilos y Los Ángeles era uno de los destinos que su compañia le proporcionaba. Salta el buzón de voz y hace una mueca, ¿estaría dormido? Busca el contacto de Alya y pulsa el botón de llamar, en París eran las 11 de la mañana, por lo que Alya o estaría desayunando o dando una vuelta con Nino.

Tras un rato Alya acaba cogiendo el teléfono justo cuando Marinette estaba por colgar.!

—¿Marinette? ¿No son allí las cinco de la mañana?

—Hola a ti también Alya —Marinette ríe y Alya se disculpa— Si son las cinco, no puedo dormir ¿qué haces?

—Estoy con Nino, anoche salimos de fiesta y aún no he pisado mi casa, Adrien ha des- ¡Nino, ¿es aquél?!

—Alya, ¿pasa algo? —Marinette se incorpora rápidamente.

—Perdona Marinette, pero Adrien desapareció anoche y lo acabamos de encontrar.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchan gritos por parte de Nino y Adrien respondiendole calmadamente.

—¿¡Me estás diciendo qué te fuiste sin decir nada para acostarte con una tía!?

Marinette abre los ojos como platos al escuchar las palabras de Nino y agarra el pantalón de su pijama.

—Venga Nino, no es la primera vez que hago esto, tampoco será la última.

Tras las palabras de Adrien la de pelo azul se muerde el labio el labio y cuelga.

* * *

 _París_

—¿Marinette? —Alya aleja el teléfono de su oído y mira la pantalla, este desaparece de su mano y mira al causante del robo.

Adrien se lleva el teléfono a su oído.— ¿¡Marinette!? ¡Hey!

—¡Ha colgado idiota! ¡Dame mi teléfono! —Adrien le devuelve el teléfono a Alya y esta le fulmina con la mirada.

Por culpa de las escapadas "romanticas" de Adrien aún no había podido llegar a su casa y darse una ducha para poder dormir. Nino la había tenido casi toda la noche buscando a Adrien y no había podido disfrutar de la fiesta que había celebrado Juleka por su cumpleaños. La futura maquilladora había alquilado un rincon de una discoteca para que su grupo de amigos fuese, pero no había contado con que era sábado y no solo ellos iban a salir de fiesta.

Adrien desde que había empezado la universidad se había convertido en todo un donjuan, no tenía una novia fija. Alya le había conocido ya unas seis "novias" a Adrien, y las que no eran novias eran líos de una noche. Que perdido estaba ese chico.

—Veo que sigue sin querer hablar conmigo —Adrien sonríe y Alya se cruza de brazos.

—Para tu información Marinette había colgado mucho antes de que tú me cogieras el teléfono, está muy ocupada.

Adrien ríe y la mira— ¿A las cinco de la madrugada ocupada? Por Dios Alya, me sé la diferencia horaria, ¿qué podría estar haciendo a las cinco de la madrugada?

—Pues lo mismo que estabas haciendo tú a esa hora, no eres el único que puede tener ligues de una noche.

La cara de Adrien se pone seria y Alya guarda su teléfono en el bolso, que ganas tenía de llegar a su apartamento. Cuando levanta la cabeza y se encuentra a Adrien serio arquea las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho?

—Alya cariño, ¿Marinette de verdad te ha llamado para eso? —Alya mira a Nino, el cual se encuentra detrás de Adrien con la camisa medio abierta y todo el pelo despeinado, que guapo estaba así pensaba Alya.

—¿Y qué os importa? Venga, a su casa todo el mundo, que quiero llegar y darme una ducha —Alya vuelve a mirar a Adrien el cual hace una mueca— Que sepas que esta te la guardo, son las once de la mañana, yo debería estar metida en la cama con Nino, no regañandote en mitad del parque Monceau.

Alya comienza a caminar hacia la salida del parque y Nino le da un golpe en el hombro a Adrien para animarlo, el rubio le sonríe agradecido y junto él avanza detrás de Alya.

De su bolsillo saca un papel con el número de la chica con la que acababa de compartir lecho y lo hace una bola tirándolo a la papelera más cercana. Siempre hacía lo mismo, de vez en cuando salía, ligaba, iba a la casa de la chica y cuando esta le daba su número lo tiraba. No era de los que volvían a acostarse con la misma chica, no quería ataduras.

Él solo quería a Marinette.

* * *

Tras colgarle a Alya y calmarse un poco, Marinette deja el teléfono en la mesita de noche y se acuesta. Le molestaba mucho que Adrien pudiera seguir teniendo una vida tranquila conociendo a gente y ella no podía olvidarse de él a pesar de haber pasado seis años desde que lo había visto por última vez.

Y no es que no ligase, al revés, tenía a muchísimos norteamericanos a sus pies, Josh entre ellos. Pero siempre encontraba algo en ellos que le recordaba a Adrien. Con el único con el que había avanzado más había sido con Luka, y porque lo conocía de años y bueno, era Luka, le tenía mucho aprecio.

En la entrada del apartamento se escucha un ruido y Marinette mira hacia la puerta ¿sería Chloé? Seguro que sí, Audrey estaba de viaje en Milán y no llegaría hasta el lunes. En el pasillo se oyen unos pasos y a alguien hablando, la puerta de la habitación de Marinette se abre.

—¡Ya sé a quién le diste tu virginidad Dupain-Cheng!

—¿Estás borracha?

Chloé avanza hacia la cama tambaleándose ybse agacha clavando la rodilla en la cama, señala con un dedo a Marinette y luego a una foto en la mesita de noche donde salen ellas dos con Luka en Central Park, Marinette sigue el dedo hasta la cara de Luka.

—¡Luka Couffaine!

* * *

 _¡Holaa! A ver, tras pensarlo mucho, he decidido meter en la historias temas de los que no debería haber tabú a la hora de hablar. El aviso del principio lo he puesto pues al ser esto un fanfic de una serie que tiene muchos espectadores infantiles no quería traumatizarles (bastante tienen con Wattpad). Soy partidaria que se habla más sobre estas cosas para evitar un montón de problemas PERO ES QUE, LUEGO SE ME VIENEN ENCIMA POR HABLAR DE ESOS TEMAS Y OYE, ES MI HISTORIA Y HAGO LO QUE QUIERO._

 _Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y ya sabéis que acepto sugerencias. Puede que más adelante publique capítulo de la noche que pasaron Luka y Marinette... 7u7_


	11. Capitulo 10 Viejo amuleto

**_Seis años después._**

 _Nueva York, apartamento de Audrey Bourgeois_

Arrastro por el pasillo a una Chloé borracha y dormida. Tras decir el nombre de Luka mientras señalaba la foto, había caído dormida sobre mi cama, y ahora me encuentro llevándola a su cuarto pero me es imposible arrastrar su cuerpo yo sola, y eso que Chloé es bastante delgada.

¿Dónde habría descubierto Chloé que Luka y yo nos habíamos acostado? Eso era algo que cuando la rubia se despertara descubriría si o si, alguien sabe demasiada información respecto a mi vida sexual.

Abro la puerta de la habitación de Chloé y avanzo hacia la cama la cual abro colando a Chloé sobre ella, la tapo con las sabanas y suspiro. Decidido, a la próxima fiesta iría con ella, alguien debía controlarla cuando estaba bebida. Salgo de la habitación y vuelvo a la mía encontrandome con Tikki aún dormida sobre mi almohada, sonrío al verla y me tumbo en la cama con cuidado de no despertarla.

A la mañana siguiente, me despierta mi teléfono sonando en la mesita de noche y lo cojo sin abrir los ojos. Deslizo el dedo hacia la derecha cogiendo la llamada y me llevo el teléfono al oído.

—¿Si?

La voz apenas me sale al estar aún dormida pero la persona al otro lado de la linea debe haberme escuchado perfectamente, porque escucho como ríe.

—Buenos días dormilona.

Abro los ojos rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Josh. ¡Mierda Marinette, debes aprender a no coger el teléfono dormida, te libras de contestar las llamadas de imbéciles!

—Está hablando con el buzón de voz de Mar-

—Marinette sé que eres tú, me conozco tu buzón de voz mejor que nadie.

De verdad, no aguanto su voz, ¿cómo pude salir con el por casi un curso? Le agradezco y todo que me pusiera los cuernos.

—¿Qué quieres Josh? Sabes que no quiero ni hablar contigo ni verte la cara.

—¿Qué tal la urticaria? ¿Va bien? — sonrío al escucharle decir eso porque al menos tras eso ya sé que Chloé se lo encontró anoche en la fiesta de Maddie, gracias Chloé, tan directa como siempre.— Chloé no tiene pelos en la lengua.

—Ni falta que le hace —me incorporo y me restriego los ojos con la mano que tengo libre.— Si solo me has llamado para decirme eso, _au revoir._

—En realidad te llamaba porque he encontrado una cosa que creo que te pertenece. Iba a dartelo anoche en la fiesta pero, vaya que sorpresa, Marinette Dupain-Cheng no fue.

Que pesados son con las fiestas dios santo. El primer año de universidad me fue mal por culpa de Josh y sus fiestas, no había fin de semana en el que no hiciese una fiesta y yo como era su "novia" tenía que asistir a todas. Cuando empezó el segundo curso me propuse no ir a una fiesta hasta terminar la universidad, pero viendo como Chloé llegó anoche creo que iré de fiesta todos los malditos fines de semanas.

—Soy feliz así, al menos me libré de verte la cara, ¿qué es lo que me pertenece?

—Es una especie de llavero de piedras un tanto viejo, no sé, pero te lo he visto más de una vez colgado de tu mochila.

Salto de la cama al recordar que el llavero del que hablaba Josh era el amuleto que una vez me había regalado Adrien por su cumpleaños el cual guardaba con mucho cariño, era de las pocas cosas que había podido conservar, pues antes de mudarnos Tikki había quemado todo lo relacionado con Adrien. Comienzo a quitarme el pijama bajo la mirada de una recién levantada Tikki y voy al armario.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tirarlo! Nos vemos dentro de una hora en Chinatown, más te vale no llegar tarde o te pincho las ruedas de tu audi.

Cuelgo y dejo el teléfono sobre el escritorio, abro el armario y saco un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta. Tikki vuela hacia mi y me sonríe, pero al verme tan apurada la sonrisa se le borra de la cara.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?

Me termino de poner la ropa y me siento en la cama para ponerme los zapatos, miro a Tikki mientras lo hago.

—El idiota de Josh tiene el amuleto que Adrien me regaló por mi cumpleaños.

Tikki frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.— Pensé que había quemado todo lo que tuviera relación con el bobo de Adrien.

—Pues no, el amuleto estaba en mi mochila y lo traje conmigo sin darme cuenta. Al fin y al cabo me ha estado dando suerte durante estos seis años —sonrío y me levanto.

Me da tiempo a desayunar antes de salir para el Chinatown, desde el apartamento de la señora Bourgeois está a unos diez minutos.

Salgo de mi habitación junto a Tikki y me encuentro con una Chloé con resaca saliendo de su cuarto. Me viene perfecto, desayunaremos juntas y así le podré preguntar sobre lo que dijo anoche y averiguar quien ha sido el bocazas que se lo ha dicho. Porque Luka no ha podido ser, nunca contaría nuestro secreto.

—¡Buenos días Chloé! —el grito de Tikki hace Chloé se lleve una mano a la cabeza, ay las resacas, que malas son.

—Tikki no grites, me duele la cabeza.

Voy al salón seguida por Chloé y mientras ella se sienta en el sofá yo voy a la cocina y saco todo lo necesario para preparar tostadas y café, para mi, no le pienso hacer el desayuno a Chloé. Noto como me mira durante todo el rato en el que estoy recorriendome la cocina de un lado a otro sacando trastos y preparando todo. La miro y le sonrío.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? Por como vi que ibas anoche te lo pasaste bien.

—Me encontré a Josh, le dije lo que me dijiste.

—Lo sé, me lo ha dicho. He quedado con él, tiene una cosa que me pertenece —saco una rebanada de pan de la tostadora y le pongo mantequilla y mermelada de fresa. Abro un bote de galletas y le doy uno a Tikki, la cual disfruta como si no hubiese comido en días.

Me giro para echarme café en una taza y casi me muero del susto cuando veo a Chloé a pocos centimetros de mi con cara seria, y bueno, la imagen no es muy agradable. Tiene el pelo hecho un desastre, todo el maquillaje corrido y unas ojeras con las que podía igualar a un panda.

—¿Cómo que has quedado con él?

Asiento y paso por su lado para echarme el café.— Me ha pillado dormida y le he cogido el teléfono, error mío. Me ha dicho que tiene algo mío y voy a recogerlo a Chinatown a las doce.

Me siento en uno de los taburetes de la barra americana de la cocina y comienzo a comer mientras reviso mi correo electronico en el móvil y mis mensajes. Contesto a algunos de Rose y Juleka y otros de mis padres, los cuales están de viaje en China visitando a mis abuelos pues desde que yo no vivo con ellos tienen más tiempo libre para poder viajar.

Chloé se sienta en el taburete de al lado y me roba una tostada, yo la miro mientras mastico una, ella me sonríe y muerde la tostada.

—Por cierto, anoche cuando llegaste mencionaste cosas que me gustaría saber de donde las has sacado.

—¿Ah si? ¿Qué dije?

—Dijiste que sabías con quien había perdido la virginidad y que fue con Luka, ¿cómo te has enterado?

—Bueno, lo supuse, este verano habéis estado muy jun- Espera... —Chloé me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos y deja la tostada en el plato.— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? ¡Así que fue con Luka! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Tal vez porque quería omitir un par de detalles —me encojo de hombros y bebo del café, el cual hace que arrugue la nariz por su sabor.

—¿Tan mal lo hace?

—¿Qué? ¡No! O sea, fue muy bueno conmigo, creo, no recuerdo bien. Pero las siguientes veces no fueron para nada mal.

—¿Siguientes veces? ¡Oye! —antes de que Chloé siga hablando me levanto y llevo el plato y la taza al fregadero. Se me hace tarde como siga hablando con Chloé, ya he conseguido la información que necesitaba.

Me despido de ella y cojo mi bolso del perchero de la entrada comprobando que esté todo dentro. Móvil, monedero, tarjetas y las llaves del apartamento, bien Marinette, con los años eres cada vez más organizada.

Salgo del apartamento y pongo rumbo a Chinatown haciéndome a la idea de tener que verle la cara a Josh. Solo de pensarlo me pongo mala. Me quedan aun uno veinte minutos para encontrarme con él, pero tengo que comprar cosas en Chinatown así que mejor comprarlas antes por si luego puedo usarlas para lanzarselas a la cara, todo son ventajas.

Una vez en Chinatown entro en una papelería y compro tinta china para hacer unos diseños con ella, además mancha mucho y si se la acabo tirando a Josh que tenga que tirar su ropa cara. Al salir de la tienda miro la hora y veo que voy justa, pero agradezco a que es domingo y mucha gente no ha salido de sus casa y corro para encontrarme en la entrada del barrio con Josh.

Al llegar no veo su maldita cabeza rubia y me cruzo de brazos esperando a que no me deje tirada, le tiene mucho aprecio a su audi. Ese coche costaba más que la casa de mis padres en París, y es que Josh era hijo único de una familia muy adinerada y que le mimaba demasiado. Pero no era más avaro porque no podía.

Noto una mano en mi cadera y me giro levantando la bolsa, Josh se aparta y esquiva la bolsa. Frunzo el ceño porque se pone a reirse por su gran acto gracioso, ¿en serio piensa que cogerme de la cadera va a hacer que caiga a sus píes?

—Como siempre tan arisca como un gato.

—Cuando vivía en París era muy amiga de un heroe que era un gato, Chat Noir se llamaba —¿qué habrá sido de él?— En fin, no es de tu incumbencia —levanto la mano esperando que el amuleto sea puesto en ella— El amuleto.

—Ah, que es un amuleto —lo saca de su bolsillo y lo mira— Pues si que es feo, los europeos tenéis gustos muy feos.

—Pues mira, en eso te voy a dar la razón, estuve contigo y más feo que tú no hay nadie —Josh pone el amuleto en mi mano mientras ríe porque sabe que estoy hablando en broma, porque no vamos a mentirnos, Josh feo no era.

Si me fijé en él fue porque tenía un pelo rubio y unos ojos marrones muy bonitos. Era alto e iba al gimnasio dos veces por semana, así que tenía muy buenos músculos. Su piel no llegaba a ser como la nieve pero era clara. Muy americano él.

—¿Y de donde has sacado ese amuleto tan feo?

Le fulmino la mirada porque ya había llamado dos veces feo al amuleto— Deja de decir llamar feo al amuleto que me regaló Adrien.

Josh arquea las cejas y se mete las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones, oh no ya va a empezar. Josh sabía mi historia con Adrien y como yo había estado tan colada por él, también sabía que si yo estaba en Nueva York era por su culpa, básicamente que la imagen que Josh tenía de Adrien era mala. Pero nada lejos de la realidad.

—Si te lo regaló ese cabrón, ¿por qué lo sigues teniendo?

Y esa pregunta es la que yo misma me llevaba haciendo durante seis años. ¿Por qué seguía teniendo el amuleto que me regaló Adrien?

—Es algo que yo también me pregunto —diciendo eso me giro y salgo de Chinatown guardando el amuleto en mi bolso.

Tikki desde el interior me mira y yo le sonrío. Cada vez el recuerdo de Adrien iba doliendo menos, pero si su mención me pillaba con las defensas bajas como pasó anoche cuando Alya mencionó aquello... Me seguía doliendo como si nuestra historia hubiese sido ayer.

Y es que a pesar de que nunca llegamos a tener nada, el primer amor siempre se recuerda haya sido bueno o malo, de días, meses e incluso años.

Pero la herida acabaría cicatrizando antes de que yo volviese a París, porque yo ya no era una cría, era una adulta que recordaría esa historia con sus amigas entre risas en vez de entre lágrimas, y sería una bonita historia que contarle a mis nietos.

* * *

 _Ni yo me creo que este capitulo haya sido tan largo. Me encanta escribir desde el punto de vista del personaje ya que puedo meterme en su papel y se me es más fácil escribir. Como ya mencioné, habrá capítulos que serán narrados por los personajes, para darle más emoción a la historia._

 _Quedan cuatro años para el reencuentro 7u7 ¿Será bueno? ¿Será malo?_

 _¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!_


	12. Capitulo 11 ¿En qué te has convertido?

_París, mansión Agreste._

Mi teléfono suena por décima vez en lo que va de tarde y vuelvo a rechazar la llamada del ser al que supuestamente debo llamar padre. Me levanto de la cama y me siento en el piano. A mi lado, Plagg come uno de los tantos trozos de camembert que no tengo ni idea de donde los saca y me sonríe.

—Por mucho que pasen los años sigo sin saber como te gusta ese queso, huele fatal.

—Pero sabe muy bien, te daría un poco, pero es mío.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando abre la boca e introduce el trozo entero en ella. Cojo las partituras y las miro, comprobando que no las haya manchado con ese apestoso queso. Al comprobar que las partituras de las canciones que llevo años componiendole a Marinette están intactas sonrío satisfecho.

Mi teléfono vuelve a sonar y lo cojo para volver a rechazar la llamada de Gabriel Agreste, pero en su lugar me encuentro el nombre de Kagami en la pantalla. Que listo es Gabriel, como no se lo cojo a él tiene que usar a Kagami para que se lo coja, maldito viaje de negocios entre estas dos familias. Rechazo la llamada y dejo el teléfono en el banco justo al lado de Plagg.

Comienzo a tocar el piano para olvidar un rato a mi padre, a Kagami y a la chica de anoche.

Cosette se me había acercado estando en la discoteca celebrando el cumpleaños de Juleka. Me conocía, como para no hacerlo, era el famoso Adrien Agreste, el modelo de la marca Agreste, y la chica había comenzado a ligar conmigo. Yo le había seguido por el simple hecho de que llevaba mucho tiempo de sequía. Acabamos en su casa después de un par de comas, y bueno, cabe decir que la chica no lo hacía nada mal.

El problema lo tenía yo. Siempre que me acostaba con alguna chica no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de coletas y pelo azul. Me sentía mal con todas esas chicas por pensar en otra mientras me acostaba con ellas.

Pulso fuerte las teclas— Adrien eres un cabrón —apoyo la cabeza en las teclas y cierro los ojos.

Esas palabras no solo me las decía yo. Alya las había pronunciado por primera vez al empezar la universidad y al haberme convertido en todo un donjuan. Y yo le había dado la razón. Pero, si yo hacía todo eso era por una única razón, el olvidarme de Marinette. Han pasado ya seis años desde que le rompí el corazón a Marinette, y yo me sigo sintiendo la peor persona de este planeta. ¿Me había dado cuenta tarde de mis sentimientos por Marinette? Si, demasiado tarde. Y no pude decirle cuanto lo sentía y lo que en realidad sentía por ella.

Había estado demasiado tiempo cegado por Ladybug, y esta era un tema a parte... ¿Dónde narices se ha metido? Hace seis años que no aparece por París y mi vida se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Sin Marinette, sin Ladybug y sin ningún akuma al que capturar.

Alguien llama a la puerta de mi habitación y me sobresalto porque pensaba que estaba solo, pero la voz de Natalie al otro lado y los golpes flojos en la puerta me confirman que no.— Adrien, tu padre está al teléfono.

—Pero que pesado, ¿qué quiere? —me levanto y voy dando zancadas hasta la puerta, la cual abro y me encuentro a Natalie con su teléfono en la mano.

Me pasa el teléfono y veo la cara de mi padre en él. Gabriel Agreste me mira con el ceño fruncido y yo me cruzo de brazos, como odio las vídeo llamadas.

—No coger mis llamadas cada vez es más frecuente ¿no?

—Y lo que te espera.

—Me ha llamado el rector de tu universidad, te has negado a participar en la gala honorifica ¿puedo saber la razón?

—Simplemente no quiero.

Y es la verdad, estoy harto de salir en nombre de mi padre en galas, ceremonias y hasta en reuniones de la empresa. Solo tengo veinte años y ya he participado en más galas y ceremonias que la reina de Inglaterra.

Tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacer una aparición en publico en una gala en honor a Ladybug y Chatnoir, por dos simples razones: la primera, Ladybug y Chatnoir llevaban años sin aparecer, no nos merecíamos tal honor y segundo, tenía pensado ir como Chatnoir, pero sin Ladybug me iba a aburrir. Aunque siempre podría llevarme a Nino... Pero no sé como darle su miraculous, era Ladybug la que se encargaba de eso.

—Necesito que vayas a esa gala Adrien, es muy importante para la marca aparecer en ese tipo de actos.

—¿Y por qué no vas tú? Yo no soy tu marioneta. Además estoy en época de exámenes, no puedo perder tiempo.

Cuelgo la llamada y me despido de Natalie, la cual me mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cierro la puerta de mi habitación y bajo hasta el vestibulo de la casa, cojo las llaves de mi coche, el cual me había comprado Gabriel al entrar en la universidad, y salgo de la casa.

Una vez en el coche, Plagg traspasa la ventanilla y se sienta encima del salpicadero. Pongo el coche en marcha y salgo del recinto para dar una vuelta por París.

Plagg enciende la radio y una canción de Jagged Stone comienza a sonar, yo la apago, pues hace años que no puedo escuchar su música, me recuerda a Marinette. Plagg me mira con el entrecejo fruncido y vuelve a encenderla pero cambiando de emisora, él sabe mejor que nadie todo lo que esa música provoca en mi.

Aparco el coche justo enfrente de la casa donde Marinette solía vivir. Veo que en la puerta de la panadería hay un cartel en el cual está escrito que estará cerrada por varios días. ¿Sus padres han ido a verla a Nueva York? Se debe sentir sola allí...

En varias ocasiones he intentado comprar un billete de avión para ir a Nueva York y poder hablar las cosas con ella, pero nunca he sido capaz de hacerlo, más que nada por el simple hecho de que si veo a Marinette no quiera irme de allí, y ella ya tiene una vida hecha allí.

¿Tendrá novio? ¿Habrá hecho amigos? ¿Lo estará pasando bien? Todas esas preguntas rondaban años en mi cabeza, pero nunca podía encontrarles una respuesta. Cuando hablaba con Chloé, eran las escasas palabras que ella me decía, por lo visto mi vieja amiga tenía un tanto de rencor hacia mi también, porque de cinco palabras que me decía, ocho eran insultos.

Alya tampoco me decía nada de Marinette, y mira que he intentado sonsacarle cosas mientras esta estaba borracha, pero siempre decía lo mismo:

—Estaré borracha, pero no por eso voy a decirte algo de Marinette, imbécil.

Suspiro y apoyo la cabeza en el volante. ¿Por qué después de tantos años mi corazón y mi mente no podían de dejar de pensar en la chica de pelo azul? No habíamos llegado a salir, no tuve la ocasión de pedírselo.

Alguien llama a la ventanilla del conductor y miro al responsable, encontrándome a Lila sonriendo y saludando con la mano. Bajo del coche y me apoyo en la puerta para que no pueda ver a través de la ventanilla a Plagg.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Adrien?

Miro a Lila la cual me sigue sonriendo con esa sonrisa que con los años había aprendido que era falsa y le sonrío igual.

—Estaba dando un paseo, ¿y a ti?

—Solo pasaba y vi tu coche, ¿por qué estás enfrente de la casa de Marinette? ¿Acaso ha vuelto?

Frunzo el ceño y me aparto del coche, Lila me sigue sonriendo.— No es de tu incumbencia lo que haga aquí o no, Lila. Y si tan dudosa estás, no, Marinette no ha vuelto. Si hubiera vuelto ahora mismo no estaría aquí perdiendo el tiempo hablando contigo y estaría ahí dentro haciéndola mía.

—Vaya, haciéndola tuya, ¿cómo estás tan seguro que Marinette caería en tus brazos? Han pasado seis años, todos hemos crecido y me apuesto lo que sea a que Marinette ya no siente nada por ti. En cambio, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti.

Lila me pasa los brazos por el cuello y yo la aparto bruscamente. Perfecto, salgo a despejarme y me tengo que cabrear aún más. Me meto en el coche y tras ponerme el cinturón arranco a toda velocidad. Veo por el rabillo del ojo como Plagg intenta agarrarse al asiento pero se le es imposible y acaba yéndose para atrás.

Freno de golpe al ver a un niño pequeño cruzando la carretera. El niño se tira al suelo llorando y una señora, que presiento que es la madre, se acerca a él corriendo. La señora me mira y leo en sus labios como dice gracias, coge al niño y se va de allí. Por poco atropello a un pobre niño.

—Adrien, creo que deberías conducir un poco más despacio. Lo digo porque te ahorrarias muchas multas y muchos golpes hacia mi personas.

Miro a Plagg, el cual se frota la cabeza y me muerdo el labio.

Yo antes salvaba París de villanos, personas que causaban problemas y conductores agresivos; pero ahora casi provoco un accidente. ¿En qué me te has convertido Adrien?


	13. Capitulo 12 Trauma

**_Seis años después_**

Cierro la puerta del apartamento en cuanto llego a este y dejo las llaves en la mesita de la entrada.

Tikki sale de mi bolso y me mira, yo suspiro y acto seguido niego. Busco a Chloé por el salón y al no encontrarla voy a su habitación. Sin tocar antes de entrar abro la puerta y entro tumbandome bocabajo en la cama de la rubia, la cual está sentada enfrente de su tocador con una esponja de maquillaje en la mano.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Por qué solo me gustan los imbéciles?

Chloé se levanta y camina despacio hasta la cama, mira a Tikki y se sienta a los pies.

—¿Ha pasado algo?

Niego y abrazo a la almohada. Chloé ya sabía que cuando yo iba a su habitación y abrazaba a su almohada es porque pasaba algo relacionado con su amigo de la infancia. Me daba mucha pena tener que desahogarme con ella teniendo en cuenta que Adrien era su amigo, pero me había demostrado como había cambiado desde que vivíamos en Nueva York.

Noto como el colchón se hunde a mi lado y al abrir los ojos me encuentro con los azules de Chloé, me sonríe y yo suspiro.

—Venga, cuenta.

—Lo que Josh tenía mío era el amuleto que Adrien me regaló por mi cumpleaños antes de venirnos para acá. Al decirle que me lo había regalado él me ha preguntado que por qué lo seguía teniendo si me lo había regalado él, y eso es algo que yo también me pregunto —me doy la vuelta y miro al techo observando las estrellas que Chloé y yo habíamos pintado al poco tiempo de mudarnos, ella también se gira y hace lo mismo que yo.— ¿Por qué sigo conservando ese amuleto?

—Hum... Es una pregunta difícil de responder. Lo deberías haber quemado con las demás cosas, si, pero se te olvidó y tras eso no lo quemaste. Supongo que o realmente quieres conservar algo de él, o simplemente le tienes mucho aprecio a ese amuleto.

Suspiro— Supongo, es difícil la situación.

—Venga anímate, cuéntame como fue que acabaste acostándote con Luka.

Mierda. Se me había olvidado por completo que esa conversación podría salir tarde o temprano.

—Eh... ¿Sigues con la resaca?

—¡No evadas mi pregunta!

Rio y la miro— Fuimos a cenar y tras eso fuimos a por un par de copas, realmente no fueron par, unas veinte, pero acabamos como una cuba y me sentía falta de amor, así que le besé y acabó llevándome a su hotel. No recuerdo muy bien como fue, pero debió de gustarme porque nos hemos acostado un par de veces más.

—Joder con Luka, y parecía tonto —me rio ante el comentario y mi teléfono empieza a sonar en mi bolsillo.

Miro la pantalla encontrándome al rey de roma, sonrío y me levanto de la cama— Hablando del rey de Roma —descuelgo el teléfono y me lo llevo a una oreja— Buenos días Luka.

—Buenas Mari, siento no haberte cogido la llamada anoche, estaba ensayando y se me olvidó devolverte la llamada al llegar a casa, fue tumbarme en la cama dormirme.

—No te preocupes —sonrío y salgo de la habitación de Chloé, Tikki me sigue y ambas entramos en mi habitación. Me siento en la silla del escritorio y me estiro sin soltar el teléfono.— ¿Qué tal por Los Ángeles?

—Esta ciudad es increíble Marinette, me atrevo a decir que incluso mejor que Nueva York o París.

—¿Mejor que París? Oh là là, creo que ya sé donde ir el próximo verano —enciendo el ordenador y abro un par de documentos de algunos diseños hechos a ordenador, aunque para mi es mejor y más cómodo dibujar a mano, siempre viene bien tener algunos en el ordenador para añadirle detalles.

—Y espero que también lo pases conmigo, este verano ha sido inolvidable.

Sonrío porque Luka tiene razón, ha sido un verano inolvidable y realmente me alegro que mi primera vez haya sido con él y no con Josh o Adrien. Luka siempre me ha tratado bien y aunque no pueda darle mi amor porque solo le considero un amigo él se conforma con eso, ser mi amigo. Pero los amigos también se besan y hacen otras cosas.

—Lo ha sido, gracias por este verano Luka.

—Gracias a ti Marinette, tengo que colgar, ya está aquí el manager, ¡hoy vamos a conocer a Brian May!

—¿Al guitarrista de Queen? ¡Qué suerte! ¡Pasatelo bien! Yo voy a seguir con algunos diseños, ya me contarás.

Tras despedirse de mi Luka cuelga y dejo el móvil en el escritorio. Cojo la tabla de dibujo electrónica y continuo uno de los diseños. Desde que entré en la universidad he hecho varios bocetos de ropa que tengo pensado crear en un futuro, Audrey está bastante orgullosa de que gracias a ella haya podido crear tantos buenos diseños.

Horas después el sonido de mi teléfono me saca de mi mundo y le cojo el teléfono a mi madre, le tengo puesto un tono de llamada diferente para reconocerlo incluso antes de mirar la pantalla. Que me llame se me hace muy extraño, pues ella y papá se encuentran viajando por toda china junto a mi tío abuelo.

—¿Mamá? ¿Ha pasado algo? —abro una pagina de internet y busco una agencia de viajes para coger el primer vuelo que haya por si ha pasado algo.

—¿Qué iba a pasar? Te llamaba para saber como estás, ¿has comido?

Suspiro aliviada y cierro la pagina web, menos mal que no ha pasado nada. Frunzo el entrecejo y apoyo mi codo en la mesa agarrándome el mentón.

—¿Por qué me llamas si estás de viaje? Debéis disfrutad, hace años que no vais de viaje.

Escucho a papá llamar a mamá y escucho los muelles de una cama moviéndose. Frunzo más el ceño.

—Solo nos hemos acordado de ti y queríamos saber como estabas.

—Oh mamá, que tierno eso de tu parte.

Mi madre se ríe pero no por mi comentario, escucho a alguien dando besos sobre la piel a través de la linea y me limito a rezar para que no sea mi padre el causante y solo sea producto de mi imaginación.

—¡Tom para, estoy hablando con Marinette!

—¡Oh dios mamá! —me levanto de la silla espantada— ¡No me llaméis cuando estáis realizando el acto por el que hoy día estoy yo aquí! ¡Soy vuestra hija, hay cosas que no debo saber! ¡Y mucho menos imaginarme!

—Venga ya Marinette, seguro que tú también haces estas cosas —abro los ojos como platos al escuchar a mi padre decir eso.

¡La madre que me parió! ¿¡Qué les ha pasado a mis padres!?

—¡Papá por Dios!

Mis padres se ríen pero a mi no me hace nada de gracia, me entra una arcada al imaginarme a mis padres haciéndolo y niego con la cabeza.

—¡Os cuelgo! ¡No puedo seguir con esto!

—Oh hija, que aburrida.

—¡Ni se os ocurra hacerme un hermanito!

Diciendo eso cuelgo y lanzo mi móvil a la cama. Definitivamente mis padres me odian.


	14. Capitulo 13 Catorce millones de finales

**_8 años después._**

Marinette había ansiado con muchas ganas el día de su graduación de la facultad. Durante cuatro años se había estado preparando para trabajar con famosos diseñadores y poder crear su propia marca.

En la casa donde vivían tres hermosas mujeres la más nerviosa era la mayor. Audrey no había podido dormir nada la noche anterior a la graduación nerviosa de ver a su hija y su aprendiz sacarse el graduado en diseño. Ambas chicas tenían un talento natural para el diseño, y lo habían demostrado en la carrera siendo Marinette la primera de su promoción y Chloé la segunda, pues esta había preferido las fiestas a lo largo de la carrera por lo que no le había ido muy bien en la universidad.

Mientras las tres chicas desayunaban, Audrey recibió una llamada telefónica, como ella les había enseñado a las jóvenes se levantó de la mesa y cogió el teléfono lejos, pues estar con el teléfono en la mesa era de mala educación. Marinette bebió de su café y Chloé se mordía el interior de sus mejillas de los nervios. Tikki estaba escondida en la bata de Marinette y esta última le daba galletas.

—¿De verdad no estás nerviosa?

La portadora del miraculous miró a la rubia con las cejas arqueadas. Chloé dejó su café en la mesa y la miró.

—Hoy es la graduación, tengo los malditos nervios a flor de piel y tú estás tan normal.

—Si estoy nerviosa, pero mientras más lo demuestre más nerviosa me pongo, quiero ir tranquila esta tarde —Marinette terminó su café y se levantó de la mesa recogiendo su plato y su taza.

Audrey volvió de su habitación y se volvió a sentar con normalidad, aunque se le notaban los nervios hasta en la punta de las pestañas.

—Repasemos, ¿tenéis los vestidos preparados?

Los jóvenes asintieron, Audrey asintió y siguió bebiendo de su café. El móvil de Marinette suena y está lo coge mirando la panatalla, frunce el ceño al ver un mensaje de su madre.

—Marinette, el móvil en la mesa no.

Marinette se levanta haciéndole caso a Audrey y va a su habitación. Una vez allí abre el mensaje de su madre.

—¿Qué dice tu madre?

Tikki había salido del bolsillo de su portadora y se encontraba flotando al lado de Marinette, la chica de pelo azul agachó la cabeza tristemente preocupando a Tikki.

—Mis padres no pueden venir a la graduación, no han podido coger el vuelo.

—Oh Marinette —Tikki abraza la cara de Marinette y esta sonríe tristemente.— Seguro que los ves otro día.

—No es el hecho de verlos Tikki, me hacía ilusión que mis padres vinieran a mi graduación.

—Jo, lo siento.

Marinette negó y respiró hondo, salió de la habitación y volvió con las dos rubias que habían comenzado a arrancarse los pelos de los nervios.

* * *

Horas después, Marinette, Chloé y Audrey se encontraban en el coche de la última en dirección al recinto universitario donde se celebraba el acto de graduación de todos los alumnos y alumnas de la carrera de diseño. Audrey iba por su cuarta tila, mientras que Chloé se mordía su recién arreglada manicura y Marinette le daba golpes en las manos para que evitara estropeársela.

El coche frenó en cuanto llegó a la universidad a la cual, durante cuatro años, Marinette Dupain-Cheng y Chloé Bourgouis habían formado parte y ese mismo día se despedían de ella para empezar su vida laboral en la marca de una amiga de Audrey.

Marinette salió la primera, llevaba un vestido de color rosa palo largo, que se ceñía a su cuerpo. El vestido se agarraba al cuello y tenía un escote de pico haciendole mostrar más piel de la que ella estaba acostumbrada. El vestido se lo había diseñado Chloé, y le había parecido precioso en el papel, pero no estaba a gusto con el escote, pues tenía miedo de que si hacia un movimiento demasiado brusco uno de sus pechos acabase fuera.

Chloé salió después de la antigua Ladybug. Su vestido era amarillo y ceñido hasta la cintura, a partir de ahí la falda caía como si de un vestido de princesa se tratase, mostrando como además de amarillo, tenía partes en negro, digno de Queen Bee. Las mangas eran de hombros caidos y de color negro, y el escote en forma de corazón. Diseño de Marinette, ambas habían diseñado el vestido de la otra, pues le hacían ilusión.

Antes de bajar, Audrey tomó aire y se relajó. La tele había descubierto donde su hija y su aprendiz se iban a graduar y no podía mostrarse nerviosa ante ellos, debía ser la mujer sería que había aparentado ser desde que era famosa. Bajó con su traje que su amigo Gabriel Agreste había diseñado especialmente para ella y se puso en medio de las dos chicas.

Los paparazzis al verla comenzaron a sacar fotos y Audrey avanzó con las dos chicas hasta el recinto donde los compañeros y maestros de las chicas esperaban para darle comienzo a la ceremonia.

* * *

Marinette esperaba sentada a que el rector de la universidad terminara su aburrido discurso y comenzara a llamar a los alumnos para darles sus diplomas cuando lo vio. Luka Couffaine estaba sentado en mitad de toda la multitud de personas justo al lado de Tom Dupain. Al ver a su padre y al lado de este a su madre los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¡Le habían mentido cuando le dijeron que no podrían asistir! Luka también le había dicho que no podía asistir, pues tenía un concierto en Francia y no existía aún un avión que tardase veinte minutos de París a Nueva York.

Sin pensárselo decidió que cuando recibiera el diploma correría a sus padres y su mejor amigo y les daría un abrazo que les sacaría los ojos.

Y así fue. En cuanto la chica de pelo azul recibió su diploma y lanzó al aire el gorro, como en las típicas películas americanas, corrió hacía sus padres y Luka. Se lanzó a los brazos de Luka haciendo que este la cogiera en el aire.

—¡Sois malos! ¡No podéis hacerme este tipo de bromas! —Luka rio ante el comentario de Marinette y la dejó con sumo cuidado en el suelo.

—Pero, ¿a qué te ha gustado la sorpresa?

Marinette le dio un golpe en el brazo a Luka y se acercó a sus padres para abrazarlos.

—Os he echado mucho de menos —Tom abrazó fuerte a su hija y se limpió una lágrima. Sabine hizo lo mismo, solo que ella en vez de limpiarse una lágrima se sonó los mocos.

—Estás preciosa hija —Marinette miró a su madre y le sonrió.

—No digas eso, ¡tú si que estás preciosa mamá!

Audrey y Chloé se acercaron a la familia Dupain-Cheng y los saludaron. Chloé regañó a Luka por haber puesto triste a Marinette con su mentira y este pidió perdón en todos los idiomas que conocía.

* * *

Tras dejar a sus padres en el hotel y a Audrey en el apartamento, Marinette, Chloé y Luka decidieron salir de fiesta a celebrar el graduado de ambas. Fueron a una discoteca exclusiva que habían reservado los compañeros de Marinette para irse de fiesta todos juntos, pero los tres se quedaron en un reservado con más intimidad.

Luka les contó que días anteriores había sido la graduación de la universidad de los que habían sido sus compañeros, claro está, de los que no repitieron ningún curso de su carrera. Chloé se emocionó al enterarse que Sabrina tenía novio, pues siempre pensó que ella lo conseguiría antes. Hablaron por videollamada con Alya y Nino, los cuales estaban de viaje con sus dos familias, las costas de España eran las favoritas de los padres de los dos tortolos.

Sobre las cinco de la mañana Chloé se fue a otra discoteca con unos amigos, Marinette rechazó la oferta para quedarse con Luka y hablar a solas con él. Y eso hicieron. Hablaron a solas durante una hora hasta que la discoteca les cerró.

Fueron a dar un paseo por Central Park mientras amanecía, Luka le había dejado su chaqueta a Marinette porque tenía frío. Cualquiera pensaría que estaban saliendo.

—Marinette, tengo que decirte algo.

Marinette dejó de andar y miró a Luka. Sabía lo suficiente para saber que esas palabras siempre iban de algo malo detrás, las parejas rompían por eso, espera... Ellos no eran pareja, Marinette se relajó.

—¿El qué?

—Voy a hacer una gira.

Marinette abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Eso es genial Luka! ¡Siempre ha sido tu sueño!

Luka sonrió y se rascó la cabeza.

—Si, tienes razón. Pero es por todo el mundo y lo máximo son dos años.

—¿Dos años de gira? ¿No es mucho?

—No son exactamente dos años solo de gira. Promocionar el nuevo álbum no es nada fácil, así que en cuanto acabe la gira de mi anterior álbum, empiezo seguido la gira del nuevo.

—Oh... Así que vamos a estar dos años sin vernos.

Luka hizo una mueca y le cogió las manos.

—Sabes que por mucho tiempo que pase sin verte jamás dejaré de ser tu amigo. Pueden pasar diez, veinte o incluso treinta años que no me olvidaré de ti, y en cuanto termine la gira serás la primera persona a la que vaya a ver, ¿vale?

Marinette asintió sonriendo y le abrazó. Luka le correspondió el abrazo y tras un rato abrazados Luka se separó mirando a Marinette. Esta le volvió a sonreír y Luka juntó sus labios con los de ella. En un principio, Marinette se sorprendió, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esos labios así que le siguió el beso. Luka la atrajo más hacía él rompiendo cada vez más el espacio que había entre ellos.

Ambos se separaron por la falta de aire y Luka cogió el labio inferior de Marinette con los dientes y tiró de él procurando no hacerle daño.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta el escote que te hace este vestido?

—¡Luka! —Marinette rio y Luka hizo lo mismo.

El guitarrista la agarró como si de una princesa se tratase mientras Marinette se reía.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la de pelo azul cuando el chico comenzó a andar con ella en brazos.

—Pues mira, ahora mismo quiero ser de todo menos un caballero, así que vamos a mi hotel porque en tu casa están Chloé y Audrey y no queremos despertarlas, ¿verdad?

Marinette negó sonriendo y volvió a besar al chico, el cual no dudó en corresponderle el beso.

Para suerte de ambos, el hotel no se encontraba muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Así que cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Luka, Marinette comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras seguía besando al chico. A Luka le estaba costando meter la tarjeta que abría la puerta, pero cuando lo pudo conseguir abrió la puerta de una patada y entró rápido dentro cargando aún a Marinette.

Luka dejó con cuidado a Marinette en el suelo, esta lanzó al otro lado de la habitación los tacones y le pasó los brazos por el cuello a Luka mientras sonreía, este le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Desde que te he visto ese vestido, me he imaginado catorce millones de finales para él.

Marinette arqueó una ceja.— ¿Eres ahora Strange?

—Puede —Luka volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Marinette mientras la agarraba por la cintura.— Pero de esos catorce millones, solo uno va a ocurrir ahora.

—¿Puedo añadir a que no llevo sujetador?

—Joder, no sé a que espero para quitarte este dichoso vestido.

* * *

BUEEEEEEEEEEEENAS. Solo vengo a avisar que en el siguiente capitulo es el regreso de Marinette 7u7 Y dividiré el regreso y el reencuentro en dos capítulos.

Se acerca el drama, las paranoias y lo que más me gusta, EL SALSEOOO


	15. Capitulo 14 Semana de la Moda de París I

**_10 años después, París._**

 **—** ¡Estamos muy emocionados de conocer la nueva colección de los famosos diseñadores del mundo en esta edición de la Semana de la Moda de París! Este año, no solo presentan sus nuevas colecciones, sino que además, ¡presentan a las futuras promesas del mundo de la moda!

Adrien apagó la televisión poniendo los ojos en blanco. Los medios de todo París, y de todo el mundo, exageraban la Semana de la Moda de París, había otros tres lugares donde se celebraba este acontecimiento, pero la gente se volvía loco por la de París, y para ser más precisos, su progenitor y su amiga Alya eran los que más locos se hallaban organizando esta semana.

Gabriel presentaba su última linea de ropa solo, a partir de esa semana, cuando apareciesen las nuevas jóvenes promesas, Gabriel había decidido contratar a una de esas jóvenes promesas para trabajar en la oficina que había abierto en la mansión. Adrien se había negado a la decisión de su padre, pues no veía justo que durante su adolescencia no hubiera permitido dejar entrar a nadie y ahora, que Gabriel Agreste estaba por cumplir los cincuenta años y ya no tenía la misma energía para diseñar, quería hacerle sufrir a su padre el mismo aislamiento que él en su día vivió.

Alya se había convertido en una famosa reportera, y le habían encomendado la misión especial de retransmitir el gran desfile en directo. Estaba muy nerviosa porque sería un gran salto en su carrera, pero Adrien notaba que los nervios de la chica no solo eran por la retransmisión del desfile, algo le estaba ocultando desde hacía semanas. Y no era el hecho de que ella y Nino se fuesen a casar, eso se lo había dicho Nino una noche que salieron de fiesta con todos sus amigos chicos y Nino se fue un poco de las manos con las copas.

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a su escritorio, el cual con los años había pasado de estar impecable a estar lleno de papeles de la empresa de su padre, de donde él se había convertido en Jefe Ejecutivo. Al estar relativamente solo, pues Nathalie se había ido de vacaciones hacía dos semanas y llegaba esa misma tarde, tenía todos los papeles encima del escritorio para revisarlos.

Cosa que no había hecho.

Plagg se encontraba tumbado en el sofá comiendo un trozo bastante grande de camembert, y al ver como Adrien le había apagado la televisión frunció el ceño.

—¡Chico! ¿Por qué me quitas la tele?

—No tengo ganas de escuchar como la gente pierde la cabeza por esa dichosa semana, ni que viniese alguien importante.

—Hombre, famosos diseñadores los cuales son importantes para los fanáticos de la ropa, llámame loco.

* * *

Alya se encontraba probándose conjuntos frente al espejo del apartamento que compartía con su ahora prometido desde hacía dos años. Presentar en directo la Semana de la Moda de París costaba mucho conseguir, y cuando la habían elegido a ella le faltó llorar para agradecérselo a su jefe.

Al ver que el noveno conjunto, una falda de tubo negra con una blusa de color azul cielo con unos tacones del color de la falda, no era de su agrado comenzó a quitárselo, Nino rodó los ojos. Estaba cansado de tener que decirle a su prometida que estaba preciosa con todo, además que tenía muchísima hambre y Alya no le dejaba salir de la habitación hasta que por fin se decidiera por un maldito conjunto.

Cansado, suspiró profundamente y se echó hacía atrás tumbándose en la cama. Al verlo, Alya le aventó uno de los tacones haciendo que Nino saltase de la cama asustado.

—¿¡Qué se supone que haces loca!? ¡Casi me dejas tuerto!

—¡Ayúdame a elegir un conjunto!

—Alya, cariño, te has probado nueve, y con esos nueve te veías estupenda, déjame salir ya a comer por favor.

—Es que, ¿y si no voy bien vestida para presentar? ¡Y no solo eso! Hoy veo a Marinette después de diez malditos años, quiero estar presentable para una persona de su clase.

Nino puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a Alya, esta hizo un puchero y Nino la abrazó por la cintura.

—Cariño, Marinette no te va a decir nada si te presentas ante ella en chándal o en vestido de novia, ¡es Marinette, tu mejor amiga, no la reina de Inglaterra!

—Ya pero no sé... —Alya miró una foto puesta en una de las mesitas de noche en la que salía Marinette y Adrien junto a ellos mucho antes de que Marinette se fuese, y entonces recordó como Adrien no dejaba de preguntarle que si le estaba ocultando algo— Por cierto Nino —el nombrado le sonrió y Alya puso entre la cara de ambos su dedo para reprimirle— Tú por casualidad no le habrás dicho a Adrien que Marinette vuelve, ¿no?

Nino negó arqueando las cejas— No, claro que no, soy demasiado joven para morir, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Últimamente no deja de preguntarme si le estoy escondiendo algo, que obvio que lo hago, pero es ese algo quien me ha pedido que lo mantenga en secreto. Solo lo sabemos, los padres de Marinette, tú y yo.

—Han pasado diez años y aún sigue sin superar a Marinette —Nino suspiró porque estaba dolido de ver como su mejor amigo había pasado de ser un buen chico a ser todo un capullo integral, excepto cuando pasaba por lugares que le recordaban a Marinette y no podía evitar no soltar alguna que otra lágrima.

—Pues debe ir haciéndose a la idea de que la Marinette que está viniendo ahora mismo hacia París no es la misma que se fue hace diez años. Espero que aún siga conservando a Tikki.

—¿Crees que este será el regreso de Ladybug? O sea, París lleva años tranquilo, no creo que la vuelta de Ladybug traiga consigo una oleada de akumatizados ¿no?

Alya se encogió de hombros y se adentró en el armario en busca de su décimo conjunto, Nino suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama

* * *

 ** _Vuelo Nueva York-París_**

Para disgusto de Chloé Bourgeois el vuelo se había atrasado y por si fuese poco, tenían que volar en un vuelo comercial porque su querida madre se había llevado su jet privado hacía un mes para estar viajando por Europa viendo las semanas de moda de Londres y Milan, por lo que tanto ella como Marinette habían tenido que coger un vuelo comercial a París.

A Marinette no le importaba viajar en un vuelo comercial o en un jet, ella estaba más nerviosa por pisar París tras diez años. Cuando Audrey le dijo que iba a presentarla en la Semana de la Moda de París estuvo como dos horas de los nervios, se tuvo que tomar unas diez tilas para calmarse y aún así no lo había conseguido. Quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para que cumpliera su sueño, presentar sus diseños en una de las semanas más importantes del mundo.

—Recuerdame que en el próximo vuelo que vaya a hacer mi madre, me vaya con ella.

—Chloé no está tan mal, se está entretenido.

—¡No cuando tienes a un maldito crío dándote patadas en el asiento! —Chloé se levantó de su asiento girándose para mirar al niño de seis nueve años que se había dedicado las dos últimas horas a dar patadas en su asiento.— ¡Niño, estate quieto o no pisas París!

—¡Chloé! —Marinette la cogió del brazo y la sentó de nuevo en el asiento.— Por favor, quedan tan solo unos minutos para aterrizar, no la líes en el último momento.

—Vale, vale, me controlo.

Tikki se asomó por la chaqueta vaquera de Marinette y miró a su alrededor comprobando que nadie estuviese mirando, al comprobar que efectivamente nadie miraba salió y se sentó en la mesita del asiento de Marinette. Estaba cansada de mantenerse escondida, necesitaba un poco de aire.

Marinette le dio una galleta haciendo que Tikki sonriera y la aceptara rápidamente, Chloé sacó su revista de nuevo y siguió leyéndola. Marinette miró por la ventana viendo como las nubes se despejaban y la Torre Eiffel se podía apreciar a lo lejos. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Tras diez años por fin estaba en la ciudad que había nacido y la había visto crecer, la cual amaba por su preciosa arquitectura y su historia. Por fin vería a sus padres y a sus amigos.

—Marinette, ¿por qué lloras?

La nombrada miró a Tikki la cual la miraba preocupada, Marinette le sonrió limpiándose las lagrimas.

—Solo he recordado cuanto extrañaba París.

—Uy, ¿qué es ese insecto rojo?

Marinette, Chloé y Tikki miraron al niño, que había dejado de darle patadas a Chloé para dedicarse a cotillear las conversaciones de las dos chicas. Al ver como Tikki había sido descubierta, la kwami se volvió a meter en la chaqueta de la de pelo azul y Chloé se volvió a levantar.

—¡Tú niño! ¡Qué no espíes conversaciones ajenas!

—¿Qué era esa cosa?

—¿Qué cosa? Aquí no había nada —Chloé se cruzó de brazos.— Creo que jugar a la videoconsola te ha dejado un poco mal de la cabeza.

—¡No estoy mal de la cabeza vieja!

—¡Eh! ¿Cómo que vieja? ¡Ven aquí crío maleducado!

Antes de que Chloé se pusiera a perseguir al niño por el avión Marinette la volvió a agarrar del brazo para sentarla, esta vez Chloé lo hizo a regañadientes. El capitán anunció que iban a aterrizar en unos minutos y ambas chicas se pusieron los cinturones.

Por fin estaban en París.

* * *

Adrien nunca había estado en un desfile tan grande. Su padre le había insistido en que fuese al desfile de la Semana de la Moda de París, pero Adrien había accedido a ir si llevaba a sus amigos con él, Gabriel no puso ninguna pega.

Todos los amigos del instituto de Adrien estaban sentados detrás de él viendo como las modelos desfilaban por la pasarela. Adrien miró como Nino ejercía como DJ del acto y como este estaba tan feliz de hacer lo que le gustaba.

Miró a Alya, la cual llevaba unos pantalones de campana de color rosa palo y una blusa blanca que combinaba bastante bien con los tacones. Por lo que Nino le había contado antes de que se fuese a la mesa de mezclas, era el décimo tercer conjunto que Alya se había probado, y el que más le había gustado. En esos momentos agradecía no tener novia para no tener que ayudarla con sus conjuntos.

—¡Mira que vestido tan bonito Juleka! —Rose, con su pelo rubio largo, cogió del brazo a su novia, la cual sonrió al ver a su pequeña novia feliz y emocionada.

—Si, es bonito —Juleka llevaba el pelo en una coleta, mostrando después de años su cara.

—¡Pero que pibón! —todos los presentes miraron mal a Kim, el cual avergonzado por lo que había dicho se encogió en su silla.

—Que poca vergüenza tienes Kim, me da vergüenza ser tu amiga —la de pelo rosa negó y pasó uno de sus mechones detrás de la oreja.

Nathaniel dibujaba a las chicas mientras caminaban elegantemente, a su lado Mark miraba fascinado la decoración del lugar. Mylene sacaba fotos y de vez en cuando se sacaba fotos con Iván, el cual estaba encantado de hacer feliz a su novia. Al lado de estos Sabrina y Max comentaban los trajes de la marca Gabriel.

Y ahí estaba Gabriel. Al otro lado de la pasarela mirando si su hijo se comportaba en aquel acto, a su lado Nathalie, que había llegado esa misma tarde desde Nueva York, estaba apuntando en su tablet todo lo que el señor Agreste le decía sobre las modelos.

Cuando la colección de Gabriel terminó, unas modelos con diseños nunca antes vistos comenzaron a salir llamando la atención de la gente. Adrien miró atento como esas ropas tenían algo familiar, y cuando vio a Chloé sentada entre la multitud, se sorprendió y supo que algo estaba pasando. Se levantó para ir a hablar con Chloé, cuando una mujer, que Adrien no recordaba haber visto antes, salió con un micrófono.

—¡Bienvenidos a la Semana de la Moda de París! Espero que os hayan gustado los diseños de nuestros ya famosos diseñadores, como Gabriel Agreste —el publico aplaudió cuando una cámara enfocó a este y saludo con una sonrisa, Adrien arqueó las cejas al ver como su padre era completamente otro frente a las cámaras, siguió avanzando hasta Chloé— La última colección de ropa ha sido nueva para todos vosotros ¿me equivoco? Esta colección es de una nueva diseñadora, me complace anunciaros a nuestro último descubrimiento, ¡la diseñadora, Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

Al escuchar ese nombre, Adrien se paró en mitad de su camino, justo en frente de la pasarela donde la prensa solía ponerse. Alya le miró extrañada. De detrás de la pasarela una Marinette con el pelo corto por un poco más encima de los hombros, una parte recogido en una trenza en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, con una falda corta blanca, una blusa de manga larga negra y uno tacones negros, salió bajo el las miradas de todo el público.

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos al ver como, la chica que llevaba esperando diez años, acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la semana más importante en el mundo de los diseñadores.

Marinette estaba de vuelta.

Y no parecía ser la misma que diez años atrás.


	16. Capitulo15 Semana de La Moda de París II

—¿Marinette?

Adrien se había quedado congelado al ver a la chica de pelo azul encima de la pasarela. La chica sonreía y saludaba mientras daba las gracias. Alguien le cogió del brazo y tiró de él hacía atrás, Adrien miró al causante de eso y se encontró a Alya mirándolo seriamente.

—Estás en medio.

Los paparazzis comenzaron a sacar fotos de la chica y esta miraba a las cámaras sonriente. Adrien miró a Chloé, la cual aplaudía sonriendo mirando hacia donde Marinette se encontraba.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Audrey Bourgeois salió por el mismo sitio donde Marinette había salido y se acercó a ella y a la presentadora. La gente aplaudió mucho más al verla. Adrien pasó su mirada de Chloé a la madre de esta, de Audrey a Marinette y por último a sus amigos, los cuales estaban igual de sorprendidos que él. Rosé y Mylene comenzaron a llorar de la alegría, los demás sonrieron y se levantaron para aplaudir.

La presentadora le pasó el micrófono a Marinette, la cual lo agarró dándole las gracias y miró al publico.

—Buenas noches, me alegro mucho de estar esta noche aquí —Marinette sonrió y se pasó un mechón de su pelo por detrás de la oreja— Muchas gracias por dejarme participar en esta pasarela tan importante para el mundo de la moda, ¡y más aún en la de mi ciudad natal! Cuando comencé a trabajar para Melanie Miller gracias a Audrey Bourgeois nunca pensé que llegaría a mucho, pero Melanie me enseñó muchísimo más de lo que aprendí en la universidad y fue ella la que me motivó para aspirar a estar hoy aquí, aunque ella no haya podido venir, me ha pedido que os de, de parte de ella, las gracias por vuestra invitación. Espero que os hayan gustado mis diseños, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por dejarme participar esta noche aquí.

Audrey le quitó el micrófono a Marinette, la cual la miró— ¿Pero por qué no aplaudís? ¡Aplaudid, Marinette tiene más talento que algunos de los que están aquí presentes!

El público volvió a aplaudir y Marinette comenzó a reír por la situación. Se despidió de el publicó y miró a un lado de la pasarela, donde se encontraban sus amigos, y al verlos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus amigos le saludaron con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo mientras volvía detrás de la pasarela junto a Audrey Bourgeois.

Adrien seguía con la prensa, a su lado Alya se limpiaba las lágrimas por lo que el rubio sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y se lo ofreció, Alya lo aceptó.

¿De verdad Marinette estaba de regreso? Notó como en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta de su traje Plagg se movía, así que se abrió la chaqueta y Plagg se asomó.

—¡Chico! ¡Qué ha vuelto!

—Si... Marinette ha vuelto...

—¿No estás feliz? ¡Porque yo si, ya no me cantarás más canciones ñoñas!

—Plagg... Esa no es la Marinette que yo recuerdo.

Plagg frunció el ceño— ¿A qué te refieres? Lo único que tiene de diferente es su pelo, ahora lo lleva suelto y corto, y bueno, está hecha toda una mujer, y muy guapa por cierto.

Adrien no podía negar todo lo que Plagg estaba diciendo porque era verdad. Marinette estaba guapísima con ese corte de pelo. Pero él no se refería al físico, sino a que la Marinette que conocía no habría sido capaz de aparecer en público y mucho menos de hablar, pero acababa de hacerlo.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado la chica a la que diez años atrás había rechazado?

—¡Tíos! ¡Qué cambiada está Marinette! —todos miraron a Kim.

Acababan de salir del desfile y se encontraban en la entrada del Carrousel du Louvre esperando para poder ver más de cerca a su vieja amiga.

—Y qué lo digas, ¿alguno ha tenido contacto con ella todo este tiempo? —Mylene se sentó en un sillón.— Además de Alya y Luka.

—Mi hermano me comentó en varias ocasiones que Marinette ha cambiado de apariencia en varias ocasiones, pero nada más. Y ha sido el que más contacto ha tenido con Marinette.

Al escuchar las palabras de Juleka, Adrien la miró. ¿Cómo que Luka había sido el que más contacto había tenido esos diez años con la chica de pelo azul?

—¿Cómo qué Luka ha tenido más contacto con Marinette?

Todos miraron a Adrien, Alix arqueó las cejas.— ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Luka ha estado estudiando y trabajando en Estados Unidos años, era obvio que iba a tener relación con Marinette.

—Y conmigo.

Todos los presentes giraron para ver a la dueña de esa voz un poco chillona, Chloé con el pelo largo y suelto vestida con un vestido de color azul les sonrió. Sabrina al verla corrió hacia ella y ambas se abrazaron fuertemente mientras Sabrina lloraba en el hombro de la rubia, Chloé rio.

—¡Chloé! No sabíamos que tú también habías vuelto —Kim se acercó con una zancada y se puso delante de Chloé, esta lo miró arqueando las cejas.— Estás guapísima.

—Kim, ¿cuantos años han de pasar para que dejes de intentar conseguir semejante monumento como yo? —Chloé movió su melena con la mano y todos rieron— Deberías aprender a olvidar, yo conozco a alguien que es experta. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿cómo os ha ido la vida?

—Espera... ¿Chloé Bourgeois está preguntando por nuestras vidas? —Max miró con las cejas arqueadas a sus amigos, los cuales se encogieron de hombros.

Chloé sonrió y juntó sus manos.— Ay Max, yo ya no soy la niña mimada de catorce años, ¡tengo veinticuatro, he madurado!

—Hasta yo estoy sorprendido de ese cambio —Chloé miró a su amigo de la infancia.

Adrien la miraba cruzado de brazos, Chloé le sonrió y separó sus manos para llevarlas a sus caderas. Los dos rubios no se veían desde hacía años, y pocas veces habían sido las que habían podido hablar por teléfono, Adrien tenía un horario bastante ajetreado y con la diferencia horaria era prácticamente imposible hablar. Además de que las veces que habían hablado, habían discutido y dejado de hablar por días porque Adrien siempre le sacaba el mismo tema de conversación: Marinette.

—¿Así recibes a tu amiga de la infancia Adrien? Me parece que hemos cambiado los papeles.

—¿Tú sabías todo esto? De que volvíais y la participación de Marinette en la pasarela.

—Pues claro que si, y antes de que digas algo más —Chloé colocó uno de sus dedos encima de los labios de Adrien, este se sorprendió y la miró— Primero, no, no te he dicho nada porque no he querido. Segundo, más te vale no hablar del maldito mismo tema de siempre porque no quiero desperdiciar el poco tiempo libre que tengo discutiendo contigo.

Chloé se apartó de Adrien y se giró mirando a sus amigos. El rubio apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Debía calmarse, en menos de dos horas su vida había vuelto a cambiar y debía tomar consciencia de aquello.

Alya y Nino llegaron con ellos y con una sonrisa saludaron a Chloé, la cual les devolvió la sonrisa. En el tiempo en que había convivido con Marinette, Chloé y Alya se habían hecho amigas, no en el mismo nivel que Chloé y Marinette, pero habían terminado con las malas vibraciones que siempre había habido entre ellas.

Chloé recibió un mensaje y se despidió de todos para volver a la zona de la pasarela. Alya miró a Adrien, este la fulminó con la mirada.

—Tú lo sabías, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? ¿Qué Marinette volvía? Pues claro Adrien, soy su mejor amiga.

—¿Y por qué no me dices nada? Sabes perfectamente cuanto tiempo llevo esperando por su regreso, y ni si quiera estaba informado de que esta maldita noche iba a aparecer en la pasarela, no llego a venir y no me entero.

—Adrien tío, cálmate, no hemos dicho nada porque no podíamos.

Adrien miró a Nino con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¡hasta su mejor amigo le había ocultado información importante! Estaba claro que solo podía confiar en Plagg. Adrien apretó más los puños y comenzó a andar por el vestíbulo del Carrousel du Louvre mientras todos los invitados salían, Alya se cruzó de brazos y miró a Adrien.

—Adrien, ya en serio, ¿de verdad pensaba que te diría que regresaba? Le hiciste daño, no tiene el derecho a saber de Marinette.

—¡Callate!

—Wow, wow, que ambiente más tenso hay aquí —al ver a su hermano, Juleka corrió hacía el y le abrazó, este le devolvió el abrazo.

—Otro que vuelve sin avisar, ¡al menos avisa a mamá de que vuelves!

Luka rio ante el comentario de su hermana y saludó a todos con una sonrisa. Cuando iba a saludar a Adrien, el rubio le miraba con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Luka arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué me miras así Adrien?

—Seguro que se ha enterado que tú tenias contacto con Marinette —Alya le agarró del brazo y tiró de él atrayendole hacía ella— que por cierto, tú y yo tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante.

—Tengo miedo.

Marinette terminó de hablar con uno de los organizadores del desfile y notó como alguien le tocaba el hombro, se giró encontrándose a Gabriel Agreste y a su secretaria. Marinette parpadeó al verlos y miró detrás de ella por si estaban buscando a alguien, pero al ver que la miraban a ella les miró extrañada.

—Señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng, cuanto tiempo sin verla —Gabriel Agreste le ofreció la mano la cual Marinette estrechó sin dudarlo.

—Hola señor Agreste —Marinette sonrió— Espero que le haya gustado mi colección. La suya ha estado increíble, como siempre, soy gran admiradora de su trabajo.

—Lo sé, me lo dijo cuando era una joven inexperta. Su colección ha estado impresionante, bastante impresionante para una principiante.

—Me alegro de que le haya gustado, he trabajado mucho para poder cumplir este sueño.

Gabriel sonrió y chasqueó los dedos, Nathalie sacó de una carpeta unos papeles y el diseñador se los ofreció a la chica de pelo azul, Marinette parpadeó.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Verá, señorita Dupain-Cheng, he puesto una oficina de mi marca, y estoy buscando diseñadores. Me gustaría, y si no es mucho pedir, que fuese la primera diseñadora que trabajase para mi.

—Wow, señor Agreste, esto es una gran oferta.

—¿A qué si? Soy bastante generoso.

—Pero me temo que debo rechazarla.

Gabriel y Nathalie miraron a Marinette con la boca abierta en forma de O y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo qué tienes que rechazar la oferta? ¿Quién ha sido el cabrón que se me ha adelantado?

Nathalie agarró a su jefe para que no perdiese los estribos, Gabriel Agreste solía dar bastante miedo estando cabreado, y su hijo Adrien había sido el sujeto de prueba de aquellos enfados.

—¡Nathalie suéltame! ¡Me pienso liar a puñetazos!

—¡Señor tranquilícese!

—Oh, no. Eres el primero que me ofrece trabajar con él, señor Agreste.

Gabriel dejó de moverse y miró a la chica, Marinette le sonrió y Nathalie soltó a Gabriel. Este se arregló el traje.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué no quiere trabajar conmigo?

—Acabo de terminar de trabajar con Melanie y no estoy buscando trabajo, quiero tomarme un tiempo de descanso.

—Marinette, si es por lo que pasó entre mi hijo y usted, no tiene de que preocupar-

—¡No, no! ¡No es eso señor Agreste! No soy de relacionar mi trabajo con mis relaciones, y su hijo no va a influir en su oferta. Solo quiero estar tranquila un par de días para disfrutar de París, no he estado aquí por diez años y quiero ver que tanto ha cambiado.

—Bueno, no rechace la oferta, cuando usted esté lista, le recibiremos con los brazos abiertos.

Marinette miró como Nathalie levantaba sus dos pulgares animándola detrás de su jefe. Marinette quiso reír, no recordaba que aquellas dos personas fueran tan desvergonzadas, siempre los había visto serios.

Miró los papeles que Gabriel Agreste le había dado y los comenzó a leer. Trabajar para Gabriel Agreste había sido su sueño desde que tenia memoria. Si realmente rechazaba esa oferta no se lo permitiría nunca.

—Déjeme pensármelo, le llamaré.

—Está bien, esperaré su llamada, simplemente no rechace la oferta, no quiero tener que secuestrarla y obligarla.

Marinette lo miró con los ojos abiertos.— ¿Qué?

—¡Es broma! Simplemente bromeaba.

Gabriel y Nathalie desaparecieron y Marinette se giró para salir al vestíbulo. Al girarse se encontró a sus padres y sus abuelos en la puerta. Rolland llevaba un ramo de flores gigante para su única nieta, que al verlo sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Habéis venido! —Marinette abrazó a sus padres y luego a sus abuelos. Llevaba sin ver a sus abuelo más tiempo que a sus padres, pues a estos últimos los había visto dos años atrás, y esa misma tarde cuando había llegado a París.— Muchas gracias por las flores abuelo.

—No nos perderíamos este día tan importante por nada del mundo —Marinette sonrió al escuchar a su abuelo y miró a su madre la cual cargaba a un niño de dos años de pelo azulado que la miraba. Marinette sonrió.

—¡Hola Kaiciel! —Marinette cogió al niño el cual la abrazó fuerte y le miró.— Que grande estás ya, ¿donde has estado esta tarde?

—Me lo he llevado a dar una vuelta por el parque, quiero hacer con él lo que no hice contigo.

Al escuchar a su abuelo Marinette sonrió. Su abuelo había cambiado tanto desde aquel cumpleaños de Tom en el que Marinette y él se conocieron por primera vez, estaba orgullosa de aquel cambio.

—Vamos fuera, van a cerrar esto ya mismo.

Luka alejó a Alya de él con la ayuda del novio de esta. La reportera quería de hablar de cosas que era mejor hablar estando solos, y cual Luka se lo dijo Alya se transformó en un basilisco e intentó apuñalarlo con un bolígrafo.

—Lo siento Luka, está un tanto estresada con el tema de la boda —Nino agarró de la cintura a Alya para que no le clavase el bolígrafo al cantante.

—N-no pasa nada. Si me disculpáis, voy a ir a ver a Marinette.

Luka se giró para ir en busca de la chica pero Adrien le agarró del brazo. Cuando Luka se giró para mirarlo Adrien seguía con el ceño fruncido.

—Adrien, ¿te pasa algo conmigo?

—El que debe ir a ver a Marinette soy yo. Llevo sin verla diez años.

—¿De verdad piensas que ella quiere verte? Tú mismo lo has dicho Adrien, han pasado diez años.

Luka tiró de su brazo liberándolo del agarre de Adrien. El rubio apretó de nuevo uno de sus los puños y se acarició el puente de la nariz con la otra mano. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza de solo pensar que Marinette y Luka se habían visto durante todos esos años y él no sabía nada.

Sabía que Alya tenía contacto, porque o sea, era Alya y entendía que nunca le dijera de que hablasen, pero, ¿Luka? Pensaba que eran amigos.

—Diez años en los que tú has estado en contacto con ella y ni si quiera me habías dicho nada Luka, pensé que eramos amigos.

—Y lo somos, pero no creo que deba informarte de con quien hablo, y mucho sabiendo que esa persona es alguien a quien tú heriste —Luka suspiró— Mira Adrien, he tenido un vuelo muy largo desde Japón y he venido directo aquí para ver a Marinette, si quieres discutir lo hacemos otro día y en otro lugar.

Luka se giró y al ver a los padres de Marinette salir de la sala de la pasarela sonrió. Tom y Sabine seguro que saldrían con su preciosa hija y él por fin podría ver a la chica que le traia loco.

Adrien también vio quien salía de aquella sala, pero no iba a dejar que Luka se adelantase a él, así que comenzó a andar hasta la familia Dupain-Cheng.

Y entonces se paró en seco.

Marinette salió cargando a un niño pequeño, de pelo azul y muy parecido a ella. Marinette hablaba con el niño mientras reía y el niño le daba besos en la mejilla. Al ver aquella escena, Luka abrió los ojos como platos.

Adrien también abrió los ojos como platos, ese niño era la viva imagen de la chica y ella le estaba cargando.

¿Quién era ese niño y por qué estaba con Marinette?


	17. Capitulo 16 Espías

Adrien no había pegado ojo en toda la noche. No se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Marinette con ese niño en brazos.

Cuando salió del shok, vio como Luka también estaba paralizado por la situación. Si había estado en contacto con Marinette tendría que saber la identidad de ese niño, pero no parecía saber nada de él.

Vio como Marinette salió del centro comercial con su familia dejando a todos sus amigos con la boca abierta. Alya los miraba a todos extrañados.

—Hey, ¿no sabíais de la existencia de Kaiciel? Pero si vive en París.

Todos miraron a Alya, esta arqueó las cejas.

—¿Kaiciel? —Luka se acercó a Alya— ¿Ese niño se llama Kaiciel?

Alya asintió, iba a comenzar a hablar cuando el sonido de su teléfono la interrumpió. Al sacarlo de su bolso y ver el numero de su madre en pantalla, se alejó de todos para hablar con ella.

—¿Y cuando vamos a poder hablar con Marinette? —Nino miró a Juleka.

—¿No habíamos quedado para ir a cenar mañana por la noche? Le diré a Alya que la llame y que venga.

—¡Yo me apunto! —Adrien y Luka se miraron seriamente cuando se dieron cuenta de que ambos habían hablado a la vez. Los demás los ignoraron y siguieron hablando sobre como Marinette había cambiado, sobre quién era el famoso Kaiciel y sobre la cena del siguiente día.

Tras eso Adrien se fue con su padre y Nathalie a casa. No prestó mucha atención a la conversación que los mayores tenían en el coche, pues se dedicó a pensar en su vieja amiga, en el niño y en la reacción de Luka.

Kaiciel. Era un nombre muy raro. Mezcla de un nombre chino, Kai, y francés, Ciel. Pero, ¿quién era y por qué Marinette lo cargaba? No podía ser su hijo, Marinette no tenía novio, ¿o si? El pánico comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo a Adrien.

Antes de esa noche descubriría quien era ese niño. Así que se levantó de la cama y miró a Plagg, el cual le miró con las cejar arqueadas.

—Plagg...

—Eh, eh, no me uses para tus misiones de espionaje.

—¡Garras fuera!

—¡Te odio!

* * *

Otro que no había pegado ojo había sido Luka. Tras ver al pequeño Kaiciel a su mente vinieron un montón de teorías sobre la existencia de ese pequeño. Ese niño tendría un año y poco, y si las cuentas no le fallaban, desde la última vez que Marinette y él habían pasado la noche juntos habían pasado dos años. Tiempo suficiente para que ocurriese un embarazo y el bebé creciera.

Luka comenzó a recordar cuando a las pocas semanas de la graduación de Marinette, esta había estado llamándole sin parar, pero él no había podido contestar al teléfono. Ahora todo le cuadraba.

Kaiciel era su hijo. No había duda alguna. Él era el único con el que Marinette se había acostado, y el día de la graduación no habían usado protección. ¿Pero por qué ocultárselo? ¿Por no haberle contestado el teléfono las veces que ella le había llamado?

Luka se levantó de la cama de un salto. Iría en ese mismo momento a descubrir la verdad sobre Kaiciel y a aceptar sus cargos de padre, Marinette ya había estado en los momentos más difíciles, como el embarazo y cuidarlo por dos años, de ese día no pasaba que Kaiciel Couffaine no tuviera padre.

El de pelo azul cogió una cazadora negra que Marinette le había regalado en una ocasión y salió de el apartamento que había alquilado en el centro de París. No podía esperar a esa noche para hacer todo lo que tenía planeado, necesitaba hablar con Marinette de inmediato. Para su desgracia, su coche aún no había llegado, así que se asomó a la carretera por si veía algún taxi para ir a la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng, seguramente Marinette se encontraba allí.

* * *

Hacía exactamente cinco años que no se transformaba en Chat Noir. Le resultaba doloroso usar ese traje sin poder luchar junto a Ladybug, que aún no tenía noticias sobre ella. Pero no estaba transformado por ella, su nueva chica se encontraba en el parque de al lado de la casa de sus padres con ese niño y Alya.

Desde lo alto de los edificios podía observar todo, y cuando la había visto en el parque le faltó poco para caerse por uno de los tantos tejados de París. Había planeado ese encuentro "casual" con Marinette mientras recorría los tejados.

Bajaría y volvería a su apariencia normal, eso lo principal.

Luego, se pondría uno de los cascos que llevaba en el bolsillo y pondría la música para aparentar estar escuchándola, aunque realmente sus pensamientos ocupasen toda su atención. Tras eso se acercaría sigilosamente a donde las dos chicas y el niño se encontraban y se pondría a estirar para aparentar ser guay, es ahí donde Marinette le vería y se sorprendería al verle tan musculoso y tan guapo. Buen plan ¿eh?

Pues lamentablemente el portador del miraculous del gato no lo pudo poner en marcha porque al intentar acercarse se había dado cuenta de qué, uno, no llevaba los cascos en el bolsillo, dos, no llevaba ropa de deporte y tres, le había dado mucha vergüenza aparentar estar tan bien que acabó escondiéndose detrás de un arbusto y a mirar a Marinette desde la lejanía.

—¿Se puede saber que haces detrás de un arbusto Adrien?

—Plagg cierra el pico.

—Mira, yo no sé si cumplir los veinticinco te han sentado bien o te han sentado mal, voy a optar por lo segundo porque estás haciendo cosas un tanto extrañas.

Adrien cogió a Plagg y lo guardó de nuevo en su chaqueta mientras observaba a la chica de pelo azul hablar con su amiga mientras cargaba al niño. Estaba demasiado guapa. Ya no llevaba la ropa de la noche anterior y solamente llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, el pelo lo seguía teniendo en ese recogido que le mostraba la cara y su bella sonrisa.

Se movió un poco para mirarla más de cerca, pero al hacerlo su cabeza chocó con la de alguien, y tras escuchar un "Ah" un tanto grave miró a la persona con la que se había chocado.

—¡Luka! ¿Qué haces detrás de un arbusto?

—Oye, te podría decir lo mismo, eres muy raro Adrien.

—¡Eh qué tú también estás detrás escondido!

—¿Qué se supone que haces aquí escondido? ¿Asustar niños?

—Espiar a Marinette, ¿y tú?

—También.

Al escuchar lo que cada uno estaba haciendo se miraron arqueando las cejas. Ambos estaban espiando a la misma chica y seguramente por el mismo motivo.

—¿Por qué la estas espiando? Que yo sepa lo que ella haga no es de tu incumbencia —Luka sonrió de lado y volvió a mirar a la chica.

Había ido a la panadería, pero al entrar y saludar a los padres de ella, estos le dijeron que estaba en el parque. Así que a allí fue, la vio con Alya y con Kaiciel y estaba apunto de acercarse cuando, como a Adrien, la vergüenza le atacó. ¿Cómo aparecía ante Marinette tras dos años a exigirle formar parte de la vida de su hijo? Así que optó por esconderse y observarla de lejos antes de atacarla con sus preguntas.

—Eh, eh, no me ataques. Lo que haga Marinette si me incumbe porque somos amigos.

Luka comenzó a reírse ante el comentario de Adrien haciendo que este frunciera el ceño.

—¿De qué te ríes estúpido?

—Amigos dice, me vas a hacer llorar de la risa Adrien —Luka se limpió una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla al haberse reído.— No has hablado con Marinette en diez años, ni si quiera la conoces como para decir que sois amigos.

—Ni que Marinette haya cambiado en estos diez años, además, ¿tanto hablabais como para haber notado su cambio?

Luka lo miró con las cejas arqueadas y negó. Si Adrien supiera los verdaderos hechos le daría un paro cardíaco ahí mismo.

—Pues si, soy su mejor amigo.

—¿Y si eres su mejor amigo por qué te dedicas a espiarla?

Luka abrió los ojos sorprendido por el comentario de Adrien porque llevaba razón. Era su mejor amigo, habían intimado un montón de veces y no debería darle vergüenza ejercer su papel de padre sobre el hijo de Marinette y suyo.

—Uy, es verdad, ¿por qué me escondo? Gracias Adrien.

Luka se levantó y salió de detrás del arbusto. Adrien abrió los ojos como platos al verlo acercándose a Marinette. ¡Ni loco dejaba que Luka se le adelantase! Así que hizo lo mismo, salió y corrió detrás de Luka, pero el destino tendría que estar riéndose de él porque justo delante de sus narices apareció Gorila. Adrien frenó para evitar chocarse con semejante hombre, pero Gorila lo cogió como un saco de patatas y lo sacó del parque.

Luka vio la escena por el rabillo del ojo y comenzó a reírse, Adrien apretó los puños enfadado, siempre tenía que ser el desgraciado. Luka, que había parado para poder reírse tranquilamente de la situación de Adrien, puso de nuevo en marcha su camino hacia la chica de pelo azul, pero el karma atacó muy pronto y un grupo de chicas, a las que él visualizó como sus fans, le rodearon.

Intentó evitar a las chicas, y miró a Marinette por si lograba verle. Pero Marinette había desaparecido del parque.

* * *

—Tía, tu entrada de ayer fue estelar.

Marinette rio ante el comentario de su mejor amiga, se lo había dicho diez veces en lo que iba de mañana.

—Alya, me lo has dicho unas diez veces.

A primera hora de la mañana, Alya había irrumpido en su casa para ir a dar un paseo por París y comenzar a retomar todo el tiempo perdido. Habían llevado a Kaiciel con ellas para que este saliera un rato al parque, exigencia de su madre. Ahora se encontraban caminando por la calle para ir a la Torre Eiffel, Marinette tenía muchas ganas de verla, era su monumento favorito de todo París.

Kaiciel iba en los brazos de la portadora del miraculous de la mariquita jugando con un coche de juguete el cual paseaba por la cabeza de la chica. Marinette de vez en cuando le regañaba por meterle el coche en el ojo o incluso tirarle del pelo porque este se había quedado enganchado en una de las ruedas.

—Tengo ganas de ver ya a los chicos, los he echado tanto de menos.

Marinette sonrió con melancolía al recordar a todos sus amigos. Nathaniel dibujando, Rose siendo tan romántica como siempre, Juleka tan ¿heavy? Realmente nunca había sabido encontrar algo destacado en Juleka; Sabrina tan alegre, Kim y Alyx compitiendo, Max jugando a vivideros, Mylene e Ivan tan enamorados.

Había visto y hablado con Nino en varias ocasiones por Alya, pero también tenía ganas de verle.

—Ayer se quedaron esperándote, pero te largaste.

—Si, si. Lo siento, estaba cansada del vuelo y había quedado en ir a cenar con mi familia.

—Si te hubieras quedado habrías visto la pelea...

Marinette arqueó las cejas mirando a Alya. ¿Pelea? ¿De quién?

—¿Quién se pele-

Alya interrumpió a la de pelo azul con la mano justo cuando sonó su teléfono. La reportera lo cogió y se lo llevó a una de sus orejas atendiendo a la llamada. Marinette miró a Kaiciel el cual le sonrió y esta le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Quienes se pelearían Kaiciel?

El pequeño se encogió de hombros sin entender de que hablaba la chica y esta rio. Había estado casi dos años fuera de la vida de ese niño y se arrepentía mucho. Kaiciel le dio un beso en la mejilla y la portadora del Miraculous rio.

Notó a Tikki moviéndose en su bolso y dejó a Kiaciel en el suelo aguantándolo con una mano para abrir el bolso con la otra. Tikki salió y Marinette comprobó que nadie los veía y que Kaiciel estaba entretenido con su coche.

—¿Qué pasa Tikki?

—Llevo queriendo decirte desde hace un rato que he notado el kwami de Chat Noir cerca.

—¿Chat Noir? Serán imaginaciones tuyas.

Tikki frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, Marinette desde que habían llegado a París no había creído sus palabras y siempre decía que eran imaginaciones suyas.

—No lo son.

Alya volvió y se sorprendió al ver a Tikki. La kwami la saludó con una sonrisa y luego volvió a mirar a Marinette con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué esa cara Tikki?

—He sentido el kwami de Chat Noir cerca pero Marinette no me cree.

—¿Por qué? —Alya miró a su mejor amiga y esta puso os ojos en blanco.

—Han pasado diez años, seguro que Chat ha devuelto su miraculous.

—No —tras la negación de Alya ambas, Tikki y Marinette, miraron a la dueña de esa palabra. Alya se cruzó de brazos y arqueando una de sus cejas miró a su mejor amiga.— Chat Noir no ha devuelto su miraculous.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que Chat Noir sigue apareciendo y siendo el héroe de París.

La mandíbula de Marinette se desencajó ante la declaración de Alya. ¿Cómo que Chat Noir seguía salvando París? ¿Qué había pasado allí durante esos diez años?

* * *

 _Y RENACÍ DE MIS CENIZAS. He sobrevivido a una semana llena de exámenes, por eso no pude publicar antes el capitulo. Estoy acabando el curso y me esperan dos semanas duras, tras eso, prometo escribir más seguido. Capitulo recién salido del horno, como el pan que le gusta a Chat Noir 7u7_

 _Siento si es corto, pero no me da la vida para escribir tanto, sorry 3 Espero que os guste este capitulo~ y también espero vuestros comentarios que amo leer /corazón/_


	18. Capitulo 17 Reencuentro

Alya había colocado encima de mis ojos una venda cuando bajé de casa de mi padres, por eso no veía hacía donde me guiaban mi mejor amiga y su novio. A ver, no entiendo la venda. Si sé perfectamente a quienes voy a ver, no hay nada de sorpresa en todo esto.

-Alya, ¿es necesario la venda?

-Muy necesaria, ¡Nino, deja a ese perro y ven a ayudarme!

Las grandes manos de Nino se colocan en mi espalda y me empujan mucho más fuerte que las de Alya. Vamos por una calle recta que tiene muchas farolas porque ya me he golpeado con unas cuentas.

—¡Es que no entiendo la venda Alya! ¡Si sé perfectamente a quien voy a ver!

—No es por eso, cierra la boca ya.

Suspiro y me dejo guiar por Nino, por más que discuta Alya no me va a quitar la venda, es muy cabezona. Escucho el sonido del agua, por lo que estaremos en el Senna, lo que indica que el lugar al que vamos es el barco de la madre de Juleka. Jeje, no hay venda que pare a Marinette.

Alya me dice que levante las piernas con cuidado para subir un escalón y lo hago, pero al apoyar el pie en el suelo me lo doblo y me caigo. No llegó a tocar el suelo porque unos brazos fuertes me agarran, frunzo el ceño porque reconocería esos brazos en cualquier lugar.

—Luka, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

La risa de Luka invade todo el silencio del lugar y con delicadeza me quita la venda, dirijo mi mirada hacia él y sonrío al ver sus ojos azules y su sonrisa. La última vez que lo vi hace dos años tenía el pelo largo, ahora lo llevaba corto y estaba muy guapo. Le abrazo fuerte y él me devuelve el abrazo.

—Estoy de descanso, dentro de poco empieza otra gira y quería venir a París, además me he enterado de que has vuelto y obviamente no me perdería una fiesta contigo.

Me sonrojo por ese comentario, pues cada vez que Luka y yo íbamos de fiesta acabábamos acostándonos. Luka se ríe y yo le doy un pequeño golpe en el brazo.

—A ti te tengo muy visto Luka —sonrío y me giro para encontrarme con todos mis amigos y un cartel en el que pone: ¡Bienvenidas Marinette y Chloé!.— A quienes quiero ver es a ellos.

Rose corre hacia mi y me abraza, yo le devuelvo el abrazo, acto seguido todos los demás me abrazan. Definitivamente, ahora si que estoy en casa. A lo largo de estos diez años he echado mucho de menos a mis amigos, a pesar de haber hecho amigos en Nueva York, no era la misma amistad como la que tenía con los de París.

—Bueno, estamos todos ¿no? —Alya mira al rededor comprobando que están todos.

—No, falta Adr- —Nino le tapa la boca a Kim y yo les miro, Nino me sonríe y se lleva a Kim dentro del barco, dejándonos a los demás en la cubierta.

Alya me coge del brazo y me lleva hacia una mesa llena de comida y bebida, coge una copa y me la llena de champan, yo hago una mueca porque tengo muy mal beber pero no rechazo la copa por no hacerle el feo a Alya.

La pequeña fiesta improvisada por mis amigos comenzó bien, hablé con cada uno de ellos poniéndome al día sobre sus vidas a lo largo de estos últimos diez años. Me sorprendió muchísimo el hecho de que Rose y Juleka fuesen novias, nunca me había replanteado aquello. Otra cosa que me sorprendió era que Nathaniel y Marc había estado saliendo por un tiempo, pero no llegaron a conectar del todo y ahora eran solo amigos, actualmente Nathaniel tenía novia. Mylene e Ivan se habían casado hacía un año, aunque eso si lo sabía, me habían invitado a la boda pero por el trabajo no pude ir.

—Además, estoy embarazada —cuando Mylene soltó la bomba, casi todos los presentes escupimos el champan de la sorpresa.

—¡Enhorabuena! —Rose soltó la copa y se dirigió a la pareja, Mylene sonrió y fue abrazada por Rose.

Yo sonreí porque ya no eramos unos críos y ya mismo dentro del grupo tendríamos a un bebé. Noté una mirada sobre mi y dirigí la mirada hacia la persona que e miraba, Luka me miraba con el ceño fruncido y yo parpadeé. En lo que iba de fiesta, apenas habíamos intercambiado un par de palabras, pero tras escuchar lo del embarazo de Mylene su cara había cambiado por completo, ¿había pasado algo durante la gira?

Di un paso para acercarme a él pero Kim se puso delante de mi junto a Max, les sonreí y ambos comenzaron a hablarme de lo bien que les iba en el trabajo y como estaban encantados en sus respectivas profesiones, Kim también tenía novia, la chica que daba natación con él y acabó akumatizada convirtiéndose en Sirena. Max por su parte estaba soltero, y tampoco buscaba nada, estaba diseñando una especie de plataforma para ayudar a la policía.

Eso me recordó a lo que esa misma mañana Alya había mencionado, Chat Noir seguía salvando París, necesitaba respuestas a eso.

Busqué a Alya por toda la cubierta, pero no había rastro ni de ella ni de Nino, un escalofría me recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarme donde estarían y negué, hablaría con Alya en otro momento.

Chloé estaba poniéndose al día con Sabrina, me alegré mucho por ella porque realmente la había echado mucho de menos. Visualicé a todos disfrutando de la fiesta, Luka, Rose y Juleka hablando con los futuros padres; Kim y Max hablando con Alix, la cual fardaba de lo bien que le estaba yendo en su gimnasio; Nathaniel y Marc hablaban sobre el cómic que estaban haciendo juntos, su sueño del instituto se estaba haciendo realidad y habían publicado su cómic hace unos meses y estaba teniendo mucha fama; y Alya y Nino... Sigo diciendo que no quiero ni pensar en lo que están haciendo.

A pesar de que estábamos todos, faltaba algo, o más bien alguien.

Adrien.

Era el único que no estaba en esa fiesta y no sé si era porque no le habían invitado por mi, o él no quería venir.

Desde que había llegado a París no le había visto, había visto a su padre y a la secretaria de este cuando vinieron a ofrecerme formar parte de su empresa. Tampoco me importaba no verle, simplemente era raro, también eran sus amigos.

—Pues dile que ya no venga, el barco zarpó hace mucho —al escuchar la voz de Alya dentro de la cabina del capitán me acerqué, mi vena cotilla no desaparecería nunca— Nino, él había dicho de venir, ¿tú lo ves por aquí? Porque yo no. Y sinceramente, estamos mejor sin él, Marinette podrá disfrutar la noche sin tener que verle la cara a Adrien.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Adrien quería venir?

—Alya, no ha sido su culpa que Lila le haya atrapado en el centro comercial y no haya podido llegar a tiempo.

—¿Y qué hacía con esa en el centro comercial?

—¡Yo qué sé! Simplemente ha pedido que demos la vuelta y le recojamos, ¡o incluso que lo recojamos en otro muelle!

—¡Qué no! No insistas ma-

El barco se movió bruscamente a causa de una ráfaga de viento y yo me caí contra la puerta, abriéndola. Mira, por mucho que cámbiase nunca dejaría de ser una torpe. Las miradas de Alya y Nino cayeron sobre mi y yo me limité a sonreír pesadamente y a levantarme del suelo.

¿La había cagado? Bastante la verdad ¿Tendría escapatoria? Siempre y cuando me transformara en Ladybug y saliera por la ventana si ¿Me esperaba una buena? Efectivamente

—¿Marinette? ¿Qué haces espiando?

—¡No es lo que parece! Os he escuchado a hablar y como llevaba un rato buscandoos, venía hacia aquí cuando el barco se ha movido y ¡bum! Me he caído.

Alya suspiró y salió de la cabina dejándonos a Nino y a mi dentro. La había cagado.

* * *

—Alya maldita hija de pu-

—¡Adrien que viene un coche!

Al escuchar a Plagg paro en seco en mitad de la calle evitando que un coche me lleve por delante. Maldita Lila, si no la hubiera encontrado en el centro comercial a lo mejor habría llegado a tiempo para la fiesta en honor a Marinette. Le había comprado incluso un regalo.

—Chico, relajate. Ya no puedes subirte al barco.

—Alya me va a pagar esto. ¡Agg!

—¿Por qué no la esperas en su casa? Así podrás estar a solas con ella.

Miro a Plagg con los ojos abiertos como platos. Maldito Plagg, cuando quiere es demasiado inteligente.

* * *

Cuando el barco atracó de nuevo en su muelle la fiesta llegó a su fin. Eran las dos de la mañana y estábamos todos cansados. Fui despidiéndome de mis amigos uno por uno prometiendoles que haríamos otra fiesta más adelante. Esta vez sin alcohol, Kim se había bebido él solo tres botellas e iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

—Marinette, te llevo a casa.

Luka movía al rededor de su dedo las llaves de su coche y me miraba sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa y asentí.

—Está bien.

Salimos del barco despidiéndonos de Juleka y Rose y me guió a su coche. Luka seguía siendo un caballero, porque al llegar al coche me abrió la puerta para permitirme entrar. Una vez dentro se puso en cinturón y yo me quité los tacones. Libertad al fin. Odiaba los tacones porque dolían, pero me encantaban porque te hacían lucir más alta y más elegante.

Luka se ríe al escuchar mi suspiro de alivio cuando me los quito y yo me rio de vuelta. Luka arranca el coche y pone rumbo a casa de mis padres. Yo me encuentro en búsqueda de piso, pues los cuatro en casa de mis padres no podíamos estar, había muy poco espacio.

—Marinette tengo que hablar contigo.

Miro a Luka, tenía la mandíbula apretada a y estaba tenso.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre Kaiciel.

Frunzo el ceño al escuchar el nombre de mi hermano, ¿por qué hablaría Luka sobre Kaiciel?

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—¿Es mi hijo?

—¿Qué coño dices?

Luka frena en un semáforo y me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cuantos años tiene?

—Uno y medio.

—¡Las fechas cuadran perfectamente!

—A ver Luka, creo que te estás confundiendo, ¿donde has visto a Kaiciel?

—Anoche fui a verte al desfile, cuando te vi estabas saliendo con tus padres y tus abuelos y lo llevabas a él en brazos, se parece tanto a ti y oh dios, ¿es mi hijo verdad? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

Luka pone de nuevo el coche en marcha girando en una avenida. ¿En qué clase de comedia mala me acababa de meter? ¿De dónde se había sacado Luka que Kaiciel era mi hijo?

—Luka, Kaiciel no es tu hijo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Quién es el padre?

—¡Pues mi padre, porque Kaiciel es mi hermano!

Luka frena de golpe en mitad de la carretera. Me agarro a la agarradera del coche como acto reflejo y fulmino con la mirada a Luka, en pleno día habríamos tenido un accidente, menos mal que era de madrugada y no había gente por la calle.

—¡Casi nos matas!

—¿Tu hermano? ¿Cómo que tu hermano? Es demasiado pequeño.

—¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Mis padres tuvieron un despiste! —me llevo las manos a la cara y me aparto el pelo de esta mientras suspiraba.— ¿De dónde te has sacado que era mi hijo, y qué encima era tuyo?

—¡Como se parece tanto a ti y la última vez que nos acostamos no usamos protección me he hecho paranoias, además que días después de aquello me llamaste como

—¡Te llame como loca para decirte que iba a ser hermana mayor además de que iba a entrenar con Melanie!

—¡Joder que susto me he llevado!

* * *

Tras tres horas esperando delante de la casa de los padres de Marinette salgo del coche cansado para que me de el aire. Plagg flota a mi lado mientras como un trozo de camembert.

—Son las dos de la madrugada, ¿vas a seguir esperándola?

—Dos, tres o cuatro de la madrugada, yo no me voy de aquí sin hablar con Marinette.

Plagg pone los ojos en blanco y yo me apoyo en el capó del coche con los brazos cruzados. Sigo pensando en el niño que cargaba Marinette anoche y esa misma mañana, ¿era su hijo? Si era así, ¿quién era el padre? A lo mejor había decidido ser madre soltera. Tenía muchas dudas que resolver con ella, y las necesitaba resolver lo antes posible.

Un coche de color negro llega delante de la pastelería y fijo mi vista en él. Luka sale de él y se dirige a la puerta el copiloto, donde una vez abierta Marinette sale con los tacones en la mano y sonriendo por el gesto caballeroso del músico.

Tendría que haber ido a esa maldita fiesta.

* * *

Salgo del coche en cuanto Luka me abre la puerta, pero no me pongo los zapatos, total, la puerta de casa está a unos pocos metros.

Tras aclarar que Kaiciel no es mi hijo ni de él, Luka volvió a poner el coche en marcha en dirección a mi casa. Durante todo el camino estuve riéndome por las paranoias que Luka se había formado en tan solo una noche y en como me había espiado esa misma mañana por no poder atreverse a acercarse.

Luka no me mira de lo avergonzado que esta y yo le sonrío indicándole que todo está bien entre nosotros, que un fallo lo tiene cualquiera. Creo que nunca me olvidaré de este fallo.

—Olvida el tema Luka, ya está todo aclarado.

—-Si, pero que vergüenza, he hecho el ridículo.

—¡No! Yo te entiendo, ¡cualquiera pensaría que un niño podría ser su hijo cuando la última vez que te acostaste con la persona que lo carga fue el tiempo que tiene el niño!

—¡Ay callate!

Me vuelvo a reír y le miro.

—Venga olvida el tema, no volveré a sacarlo más.

Luka me mira y yo le sonrío, me devuelve la sonrisa. Le echaba tanto de menos. La gira le ha tenido tan ocupado y a mi el entrenamiento con Melanie que no hemos hablado en dos años, a pesar de que él ha estado dos veces en Nueva York a lo largo de la gira.

—Perdón por pensar eso Marinette.

—No te preocupes, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera.

Le abrazo fuertemente y él me corresponde al abrazo, tras un largo rato me separo.

—Entra anda, es muy tarde.

Asiento y me coloco bien el bolso al hombro. Me giro para entrar pero Luka me agarra el brazo, le miro con las cejas arqueadas.

—Llevo queriendo hacer esto toda la noche.

Me atrae hacia él y su cara se acerca a la mía rápidamente para besarme. Pero ese beso no llega, pues una mano se pone entre nuestras bocas.

—Los labios quietos Luka.

Me tenso al escuchar aquella voz. La persona por la cual me fui de aquí, aquel chico que fue mi amor platónico durante mucho tiempo y me ha costado diez años superar.

Me giro lentamente hacia él, y Adrien Agreste aparece frente a mi tras diez años.

Sabía que este momento llegaría, pero no estaba preparada para que fuese a las dos de la mañana, en la puerta de mi casa y evitando que Luka me bese.


	19. Capitulo 18 No caeré a tus pies

Luka arquea las cejas mientras mira a Adrien, este baja la mano que había puesto entre los labios de Luka y los míos mira a Luka.

Yo me encuentro paralizada. He tartado 10 años en reencontrarme con Adrien, y no estaba lista. No en estas circunstancias.

—¿Esos labios donde yo pueda verlos? Adrien, ¿quién te crees que eres?

Luka se cruza de brazos y gira su cuerpo en dirección a Adrien, este frunce el ceño.

—Si, frunce todo lo que quieras el ceño Adrien, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que no tienes el derecho de interponerte en quién besa a Marinette o no.

—Yo no llevo aquí tres horas esperando para hablar contigo —Adrien se gira y me mira.

Ha llegado la hora Marinette. Has practicado este encuentro miles de veces en tu cabeza.

Espera... ¿Ha dicho tres horas? ¿¡Cómo qué lleva tres horas esperando en la calle!?

—Hola Marinette.

Adrien me sonríe. Marinette, céntrate, tres horas no es nads comparado con el sufrimiento que te ha causado. Le devuelvo la sonrisa.

—Hola Adrien, ¿cómo has estado?

Adrien y Luka se sorprenden por mi acto y yo sigo sonriendo a la vez que agarro con bastante fuerza mi bolso.

Básicamente para no estamparselo en la cara a Adrien.

* * *

¿Marinette me ha sonreído o ha sido producto de mi imaginación? ¿No tiene ningún rencor acumulado?

Veo como aprieta con fuerza su bolso y sonrío mentalmente, está nerviosa, sigue sin poder evitar ponerse así delante mía.

Diez años he esperado para poder volver a verla. Para poder hablar con ella. Para poder aclarar las cosas.

—Me alegro de volver a ver-

—Es muy tarde ya, Marinette será mejor que entres.

Fulmino a Luka con la mirada porque uno, me ha cortado mientras hablaba; y dos, no deja que hable con Marinette. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan entrometido? ¿No tiene ningún ensayo o alguna cita con una groupie? Lo segundo tiene más sentido teniendo en cuenta que son las dos de la mañana.

—Oh, ¿tarde? En Nueva York que llegase a casa a las dos era muy pronto para ti Luka.

¿Qué coño? ¿Cómo que Nueva York y Luka?

—No es lo mismo. Ya sabes como es París, puede aparecer un akuma. Además, ya no está a Ladybug y Chatnoir es un completo inútil.

¡Inútil tus ancestros! ¿Chatnoir inútil? ¡Al menos intento salvar París, no como Ladybug que desapareció!

Marinette frunce el ceño, oh es verdad. Ella ya no estaba cuando Ladybug desapareció.

Recuerdo como la busqué por meses y como a la vez defendía París de los akumas de Hawkmoth, el cual al no ver a Ladybug volvía todo a la normalidad.

Hawkmoth también había desaparecido, y desde hacia unos meses yo vigilaba por las noches París. Plagg tuvo unos sueños raros -según él- en el que Hawkmoth volvía a aparecer y era mucho más fuerte e inteligente, por lo que yo vigilaba París por si las moscas.

Bueno Adrien, no te salgas de la situación en la que te encuentras. Chat no es un inútil, es un sexy gatito fuerte e independiente.

—A mi no me parece Chatnoir un inútil —ambos me miran y yo sonrío—. Por lo que he podido ver, todas las noches vigila París, en cambio Ladybug es una vil cobarde que desapareció de buenas a primeras dejándolo solo.

Ambos se sorprenden y Marinette hace una mueca. ¿Por qué la hace?

—¿Y dónde está ahora? Porque yo no lo veo —niega y mira a Marinette—Venga entra.

Marinette asiente y se gira para entrar por la puerta de atrás.

Adrien, tres horas esperando ¿y vas a dejar qué se vaya sin haber hablado con ella?

—¡Marinette espera!

Marinette se gira con las cejas arqueadas y veo como Luka pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Si, Adrien?

—¿Podemos hablar?

—¿Ahora? Son las dos de la madrugada y Marinette debe estar cansada, deberías tener un poco más de respeto.

—Luka —Marinette coloca su mano en el brazo de Luka y le mira sonriendo— Vete tú a casa, gracias por traerme.

—Pero ¿de verdad quieres hablar con él?

—Vete Luka, mañana nos vemos.

Luka me mira serio y se dirige al coche, donde se mete y tras volver a mirarnos arranca y se aleja por la avenida.

¡Al fin estoy a solas con Marinette!

* * *

Veo como Luka se aleja y el silencio en la calle vuelve. Me he quedado a solas con Adrien. Marinette, tú puedes.

—Gracias por acceder a hablar conmigo Marinette.

Miro a Adrien el cual me sonríe y me cruzo de brazos.

—¿Qué quieres Adrien?

El tono de mi voz es serio, cosa que Adrien nota porque la sonrisa desaparece de su cara. Se rasca detrás de la nuca mientras hace una mueca.

—Antes de nada, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, te he echado mucho de menos, bueno, todos —sonríe mirándome, pero mi cara sigue seria, no pienso mostrar ningún otro tipo de emoción frente a Adrien.— Creo que te mereces una dis-

—Adrien —le corto antes de que sigues hablando, creí que tenía el humor suficiente como para hablar con él, pero no es así—, déjate de rollos ¿Si? Te alegras de que haya vuelto ¿No? Claro que te alegras, ya puedes volver a tener a la estúpida de Marinette a tus pies como hace diez años.

—Oye yo no he dicho e-

—Pues estás equivocado. Nunca volverás a tenerme a tus pies —miro la hora en el reloj que rodea mi muñeca izquierda y veo la hora, han pasado veinte minutos desde que llegué— Es tarde, así que vete. Lamento mucho que hayas perdido tres horas de tu vida aquí esperando para hablar conmigo, pero yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Eso es Marinette. Demuestra quién manda. Recuerda que le odias.

Me vuelvo a girar para entrar y consigo hacerlo, pues Adrien no se mueve de dónde está y de mantiene callado.

* * *

¿Qué cojones acaba de pasar?

Parpadeo saliendo del shock que me han provocado las duras palabras de Marinette. ¿Tenerla a mis pies? ¿De dónde ha sacado esas palabras? ¡Porqué yo no las he dicho!

—Pues si que la chica ha cambiado —Plagg sale de mi chaqueta, pues cuando Luka y Marinette habían salido del coche este se escondió para que no le vieran. En cambio yo me quedé ahí de pie en la calle intentado averiguar de qué estaban hablando, no escuché nada, pero cuando vi a Luka agarrarle del brazo a Marinette y acercándose a ella corrí como si de una maratón se tratase para evitarlo. ¿Lo había conseguido? Si ¿Luka se ha ido? Afirmativo ¿Me ha servido de algo quedarme a solas con Marinette? Pues mira si, para dejarme paralizado con sus palabras.—, te ha dejado, ¿Cómo se dice? ¿En shock?

—Ni si quiera me ha dejado hablar...

—Hay que admitir que la chica tiene un par de pantalones, y pensar que es la misma que tartamudeaba cuando hablaba contigo, ¿Dónde habrá quedado esa joven Marinette?

Eso quiero saber yo. Dónde habrá quedado.

A la mañana siguiente me encuentro con Nino en una cafetería desayunando. Para su desgracia él tiene una resaca del quince por la fiesta a la que ni siquiera me esperaron para empezar, razón misma por la que yo estoy fresco. Bueno, "fresco", he pasado una noche malísima sin poder de quitarme a Marinette de la cabeza.

Me cortó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a preguntarle nada sobre el niño que cargaba la noche del desfile y la mañana del parque, sobre su vida en Nueva York y sobretodo, porque pensaba que volvería a estar a mis pies.

A ella la quiero en todos lados menos en mis pies, exactamente encima mía.

¡Bueno que me voy del tema!

—¿Te tiraste tres horas esperando a Marinette?

—¡Sí! ¿Y sabes para qué? ¡Para nada, porque cuando empecé a recitar mis palabras de disculpa me cortó y empezó a decir que si nunca volvería a estar a mis pies, que no quería hablar conmigo!

—¿De verdad Marinette te ha tratado así?

—¡Tú sabes que yo no miento! —la mirada inquisitiva de Nino hace que aparte mi mirada de la suya— Menos en el hecho de que soy Chatnoir. ¡Qué por cierto! ¿Sabes que según Luka es un completo inútil? No tiene ni idea de quién está hablando.

Nino suspira y apoya la cabeza en la mesa, harto de escucharme. Que se aguante, yo soy el que se come todos sus problemas con Alya, es mi turno.

* * *

Termino de darle el biberón a Kaciel y subo de nuevo a mí habitación. Cuando llegué me sorprendió el hecho de que mi habitación siguiera en perfectas condiciones, teniendo en cuánta que no se usa desde hace diez años.

Otro hecho que me sorprendió fue el de que Kaiciel durmiese con mi padres, pues la única habitación libre que quedaba era la mía y la necesitaban para cuando yo volviese.

Me siento en el escritorio y Tikki sale del bolsillo de ni bata, la miro sonriendo y ella da vueltas al rededor de la habitación.

—Sigo sin creerme que de verdad estemos aquí.

—He echado tanto de menos mi habitación. Pero vamos a durar poco tiempo, mis padres necesitan esta habitación para Kaiciel así que nosotras tenemos que buscar un piso que podamos permitirnos.

—¿Y con qué sueldo vas a pagarlo Marinette? No tienes trabajo.

Tikki tiene razón. Aún no tengo trabajo. Pero he pasado una noche en vela pensando en su aceptar la oferta de Gabriel Agreste o no. Tener que trabajar con él implica tener que estar cerca de Adrien, y bastante tuve con mi encuentro de anoche con él en el que le dije realmente cosas feas. Feas pero reales.

—Estoy pensando en la oferta de trabajo de Gabriel.

—¡Ay si! ¡Es la mejor oferta que te han ofrecido nunca Marinette! ¡Tú trabajando junto a tu diseñador favorito!

—Y junto a Adrien.

—No digas tonterías, Adrien no es diseñador.

La miro porque vuelves tener la razón. Adrien no es diseñador, así que no voy a trabajar con él.

—Tienes razón Tikki. Voy a trabajar con Gabriel Agreste, no con su hijo. ¡Muchas gracias! —cojo mi teléfono y voy a la terraza que está encima de mi habitación mientras marco el número de la tarjeta que me dieron el día del desfile de moda.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste desde que había decidido montar en su casa su oficina le venía de lujo. No tenía que madrugar tanto y ya tenía excusa para encerrarse en su despacho todo el día. Pero tenía el problema de que le faltaban diseñadores, y los cuatro inútiles -como él los llamaba- que había contratado no le ayudaban en nada, simplemente molestaban con su presencia en la oficina y le incordiaban con que le consiguiera un autógrafo de Adrien.

Ay Adrien, su guapo e inteligente hijo, y toca pelotas sobretodo. Desde la marcha de Marinette Dupain-Cheng de París Adrien había cogido una actitud hostil contra él, bueno, contra él y contra medio mundo, pues se graduó en el instituto y en la universidad de milagro, a pesar de que sus notas habían seguido siendo excelentes su comportamiento había sido nefasto. Peleas por un lado, ligues por otro, menudo elemento se había vuelto Adrien.

Pero tras graduarse de la universidad Adrien volvió a cambiar. Se había centrado en llevar la empresa y bastante bien para sorpresa de Gabriel, además fue idea de Adrien montar la oficina en la casa. Eso sí, seguía siendo un incordio. La noche anterior había llegado a las tres de la mañana discutiendo con si mismo y al menos no iba borracho como solía hacer años atrás.

Solo le faltaba que Marinette aceptara trabajar para él para que su empresa fuese perfecta, que ya lo era, pero quería alcanzar la perfección suprema. Había leído todo su historial. Las mejores notas de su carrera, talentosa, original y la chica que tenía loco a su hijo desde los catorce años. Llevaba dos días esperando a que la chica le llamara y estaba desesperado.

—¡Nathalie, prepara el coche!

Nathalie se levantó de su mesa mirando a su jefe.

—¿Para qué sitio señor?

—¡La casa de Marinette Dupain-Cheng!

—¿Para qué quiere ir allí señor?

—¡Necesito que Marinette acepte mi oferta!

—¡Pero si han pasado dos días! ¡Dele tiempo!

El teléfono de la oficina suena dejando en silencio a ambos adultos los cuales se miran. Nathalie coge el teléfono.

—Oficina de Gabriel Agreste ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ¡Oh, hola señorita Dupain-Cheng!

Gabriel, que ya había avanzado en dirección a la puerta de su despacho para salir, al escuchar el apellido de la chica a la que segundos antes iba a atosigar a su casa, corre a su mesa y se sienta arreglándose la corbata.

—¿De verdad está dispuesta a aceptar la oferta del señor Agreste? —Gabriel mira rápido a Nathalie y este le levanta el pulgar desde su mesa.— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Puede venir mañana a las oficinas? Si, por supuesto, yo le mando la dirección por correo. Aunque bueno, seguro que sabe donde están. Nos vemos mañana, muchas gracias señorita Dupain-Cheng.

Nathalie termina la llamada y mira a Gabriel, este se levanta rápido con los brazos en el aire.

—¡Sí! ¡Al fin! ¡Mi plan comienza aquí!

Gabriel comienza a bailar bajo la mirada de Nathalie, la cual sonríe. Su jefe también había cambiado y ya no era el estirado y amargado señor Agreste. Seguía siendo serio ante las cámaras y las personas, pero desde que había dejado de ser Hawkmoth y había dejado olvidado su plan de traer de vuelta a Emelie Agreste, sonreía más y tenía una actitud infantil, aquella con la que jugaba con Adrien cuando este era un niño.

—Papá, ¿qué haces?

Al escuchar la voz de Adrien, Gabriel dejó de bailar y miró a su hijo que se encontraba en la puerta ¿cuando había llegado? ¿Había escuchado algo?

—¡Adrien! ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí? ¿No habías ido a desayunar con Nino?

—¡Si señor, y aquí me tiene!

Gabriel frunce el ceño al ver las pintas del DJ. Ojeras, mostrando que no había dormido, y la ropa arrugada, a pesar de que se mostraba que era limpia, mostraba que había pasado la noche de fiesta. Ahora entendía porque Adrien llegó tan tarde la noche anterior.

A Gabriel seguía sin caerle bien Nino, bueno, en ocasiones. El DJ había ayudado a Adrien en muchas de sus borracheras y lo había salvado de alguna que otra pelea, además de que se preocupaba por él como un verdadero amigo. Pero es que no soportaba su actitud de pasota y que fuese DJ tampoco era de su gusto. Agradecía que Adrien estudiase Administración y Dirección de Empresas.

—Nino, tienes unas pintas nefastas.

—¡No es mi culpa que su hijo me haya hecho salir a los ocho de la mañana cuando llegué a las tres! Tengo resaca y Adrien me ha puesto la cabeza hecha un bombo.

—Bueno, bueno, tampoco me cuentes tu vida. Adrien, ¿qué querías? —Gabriel se coloca las gafas correctamente y mira a su hijo.

—Sigo intentado quitarme la imagen de ti bailando de mi cabeza —Adrien niega haciendo una mueca— A lo que iba, ¿has encontrado ya el diseñador que te hacía falta? Lo digo porque Nino me ha comentado que Marinette, supongo que te acuerdas de ella, la chica de pelo azul y coletas que sus padres tienen una pastelería, la misma a la que no me dejaste ir a despedir al aeropuerto, bueno que está buscando trabajo. Y había pensado en que la contrataras, la viste en el desfile. Además me lo debes por no dejarme ir a despedirme.

—Adrien, sé quien es Marinette, llevas diez años recordándome el hecho de que no te dejé ir a despedirte. Pero si te sirve de consuelo, no hace falta que me digas que la contrate.

Adrien frunce el ceño y entra en el despacho dirigiéndose a la mesa de Gabriel, este se sienta y apoya los codos en la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues verás —Gabriel señala un de los sillones que están enfrente de su mesa— Siéntate, no te quedes de pie —Adrien se sienta a la vez que lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados.— Como sabrás, te supero en inteligencia, y el día del desfile le propuse a Marinette que trabajase conmigo.

Adrien abre lo ojos sorprendido y sonríe.— ¿En serio?

—Si, si. Pero se negó.

—¿Cómo qué se negó? ¡Eres el famoso Gabriel Agreste, la gente se mata por trabajar contigo!

—¿¡A qué si!? Gracias hijo, siempre es bueno saber que se me sigue apreciando. Pero eso no es todo, Nathalie y yo le dejemos una tarjeta para que se lo pensara, porque, como ya has dicho, soy Gabriel Agreste.

—¿Puedes ir al grano papá?

—Y el niño, que no me deja expresarme —Gabriel le mira mal y junta sus manos— Que Marinette ha llamado y ha aceptado la oferta. A partir de mañana Marinette Dupain-Cheng formará parte de la empresa.

Adrien se levanta rápido mientras sonríe.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¡Muchas gracias papá! Ya sabía yo que no entenderíamos.

—Si, si, lo que tú digas. Prepara el contrato, lo quiero para mañana.

Adrien asiente y va a la puerta, donde Nino le espera sonriendo. La noche anterior no había tenido la ocasión de hablar con Marinette, pero ahora trabajaría con ella y tendría todas las oportunidades de hablar con ella.

Y sobretodo, de conquistarla.

* * *

CAPITULO RECIÉN SALIDO DEL HORNOOOO. ¿Habéis visto a Luka con el miraculous? Es todo un papucho.

¿Y Max? Se parece a Ozuna pero está genial.

¿Y Kim? Me encanta ese miraculous.

PERO MI PAPUCHO LUKA ERA EL QUE MEJOR ESTABAAAA.

Bueno, me calmo. Espero que disfrutéis del capitulo, espero vuestras reviews y vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo /corazón/


	20. Capitulo 19 Déjate de rollos, Adrien

Cuando Nathalie me dio la dirección se la oficina del señor Agreste no me paré a pensar en que la dirección era bastante conocida para mi hasta que llegué a la verja de la Mansión Agreste.

Gabriel Agreste había montado las oficinas en su mansión. Cosa que me extrañaba puesto que hace diez años entrar a esa casa era prácticamente imposible, y ahora gente entraba y salía de allí.

—Al parecer no he sido la única que ha cambiado.

Me coloco bien el bolso y entro al recinto, donde hay varias mesas y algunas personas en ellas charlando y comiendo. Subo las escaleras de la mansión y entro, donde a la derecha se encuentra una pequeña recepción. Como ha cambiado esto.

Me acerco allí y una chica rubia me sonríe amablemente.

—¿En qué ouedo ayudarla?

—¿Dónde está la oficina del señor Agreste?

Soy Mari-

—¡Marinette!

La voz de Adrien detrás de mí hace que me sobresalte. ¿Qué hace aquí? Veo como la recepcionista se abanica la cara con la mano y me giro con los ojos entrecerrados.

Adrien viste traje gris claro ajustado, con a una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Tiene el pelo peinado hacia atrás y una sonrisa radiante.

Dios santo, está increíble.

Niego mentalmente y parpadeo mirándolo. Lleva una carpeta en la mano y se acerca a mi sin dejar de sonreír.

—Hola, Adrien.

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado la oferta de mi padre.

—Pues ahora que lo pienso no creo que haya sido buena idea —me rio forzadamente y este se ríe conmigo, aunque con una risa no tan forzada.

—Yo le atiendo Francine —la recepcionista le sonríe y vuelve a hacer su trabajo en el ordenador, no sin antes suspirar como una completa enamorada. Como yo hace diez años.— Lo que te estaba diciendo —mueve la mano indicándome hacia donde tengo que ir y camino en esa dirección, mis tacones resuenan por todo recibidor bajo las charlas y murmullos de la gente— Es un honor tenerte aquí, en serio. No te vas a arrepentir de trabajar con nosotros.

Me paro en seco y le miro, Adrien arquea las cejas.

—¿Con nosotros? Yo voy a trabajar para tu padre, no contigo.

—Si, bueno, lo que sea —reanudo el paso y Adrien se pone a mi lado— Contigo, la marca Agreste va a convertirse en una marca al nivel de Gucci o Armani.

—Tengo entendido que ya lo es, e incluso antes de que yo llegase a esta empresa.

—Nuestro objetivo es ser lo mejor, superar a Gucci y a Armani. Y por eso estás aquí —me sonríe y yo hago una mueca, el traje le hace tonto— tienes mucho talento, te lo dije en su día y te lo digo ahora, después de ver tu portafolio.

—¿De dónde has sacado mi portafolio? —le miro entrecerrando los ojos extrañada y la sonrisa de su cara desaparece.

—Eh... ¡Anda mira, aquí está la oficina de mi padre! —Adrien toca rápido a la puerta y esta inmediatamente se abre, Adrien me ofrece el paso y tras mirarle con una ceja arqueada entro en la oficina del señor Agreste.

Técnicamente, la oficina del señor Agreste está justo enfrente de la recepción, la puerta a la que nunca entré porque era su oficina. Pero ahora si era su oficina oficial.

El color blanco predomina en las paredes, muebles y suelo, no es de extrañar cuando el señor Agreste viste de blanco. Tiene un poco de obsesión. A un lado de la puerta se encuentra una mesa, y detrás de esta Nathalie se encuentra de pie.

Me sonríe y le devuelvo la sonrisa. El señor Agreste se encuentra al final de la sala justo debajo de un cuadro de la madre de Adrien. Realmente me alegra que el señor Agreste haya superado la muerte de su esposa y se haya abierto al mundo y con ello dejarle libertad a su hijo.

Las noches de desenfreno de Adrien no eran anónimas para nadie, y estando al otro lado del charco me enteré de que tuvo una temporada en la que se acostaba con todo lo que se mueve. Y supongo que sigue igual.

—Gracias por venir Marinette —el señor Agreste sale de detrás de su mesa y avanza hacia nosotros y una vez que está enfrente mía me da la mano, se la estrecho y me indica que me siente en uno de los sillos justo en medio de la oficina.

Me siento cruzando las piernas y veo como Adrien se sienta a mi lado. ¿Por qué no se va? Gabriel me mira sonriendo y Adrien también.

Dios mío, como se nota que son padre e hijo.

—Estoy muy agradecido con que hayas aceptado nuestra oferta.

—Yo soy la que está agradecida, gracias por pensar en mí para trabajar con usted señor Agreste.

—Por favor llámame Gabriel —asiento y Nathalie pone una taza de café delante de mí. No he pedido nada pero de agradece, así que le sonrío y esta se pone de pie junto al sillón dónde Gabriel está.— Adrien ha redactado tu contrato.

Miro a Adrien y este sonríe dejando la carpeta en la mesa, así que la carpeta que llevaba era donde se encontraba mi contrato. Y él lo ha redactado. Tengo miedo.

—Tras leer tu portafolio, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que te mereces tener un sueldo más elevado que los otros diseñadores —Adrien abre la carpeta mostrándome el contrato.

—Inutiles, esos no merecen ser llamados diseñadores —Gabriel se apoya en el espaldar del sillón y frunce el ceño— ¿De verdad no puedo despedirles?

—No señor Agreste, tienen un contrato de un año y solo llevan tres meses.

Gabriel gruñe y yo cojo el contrato para leerlo. Mi sueldo inicial es de 64.530 euros al año, lo que quiere decir 5.377,5 euros al mes. No está relativamente mal, ¿cuánto cobrarán los demás diseñadores? Tengo treinta días de vacaciones las cuales puedo coger y dividir cuando quiera, y los fines de semana libres.

Espera... ¿guardería pagada por la empresa? ¿Qué?

—¿Qué es esto de la guardería?

Miro a Adrien y este me sonríe.

—Supongo que cuando empieces a trabajar no podrás cuidar de Kaiciel y tus padres no podrán hacerse cargo de él. La empresa te paga la guardia para que no tengas ni un problema a la hora de pagarla.

No puede ser verdad. Dime que Adrien no ha pensado lo mismo que Luka respecto a Kaiciel.

—Pero eso es lo de menos —miro a Gabriel y este sonríe— tendrás tu propio despacho y tu propia secretaria.

La puerta suena y Gabriel mira hacia allí.

—¡Oh aquí está! —me giro y en la puerta me encuentro a Chloé, la miro sorprendía y ella me sonríe acercándose hacia nosotros.

—¿Chloé? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Va a ser tu secretaria —Chloé le da dos besos a Adrien y se sienta al lado de Gabriel, yo miro a Chloé.

—Adrien le pidió tu portafolio a mi madre y ella ya aprovechó para pedirle un trabajo para mi. Ser tu secretaria no me hace mucha ilusión, pero ya tengo experiencia, lo he sido durante dos años.

Estos dos últimos años Chloé ha sido mi secretaria, no exactamente secretaria,q pero ella me organizaba toda la agenda ya que no tenía tiempo ni para respirar. Y con la ayuda de Tikki me organizaban las citas, exhibiciones, cenas y todo lo quebb una persona de élite tiene que hacer.

Pero que ahora haya aceptado ser oficialmente mi secretaria me resulta extraño.

Una hora después, salgo junto a Chloé y Adrien de la oficina del señor Agreste. He firmado el contrato pero tengo que hablar con Adrien sobre lo de la guardería, Kaiciel no la necesita, ya va a una que pagan sus padres.

—Adrien, ¿podemos hablar? —el nombrado se para y me mira sonriendo, Chloé también se para y nos mira sonriendo a ambos.

—Dime Marinette.

—Es sobre la guarder-

Mi teléfono suena en mi bolso y maldigo porque siempre tiene que interrumpirme. El nombre de Alya se refleja la pantalla y me disculpo con la mano para alejarme a la vez que descuelgo la llamada.

—¡Marinette! ¿Te vienes a hacerle una entrevista a Jagged Stone?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Ya voy!

Cuelgo y me despido de los dos, los cuales me miran parpadeando. Ya tendré otro momento para hablar con Adrien sobre la guardería.

* * *

Adrien y Chloé se quedaron solos en el recibidor de la casa/oficina de los Agreste.

Era la oportunidad perfecta para Adrien de convencer a Chloé de ayudarle en conquistar a Marinette, pues ella había sido la que durante diez años había tenido que vivir con Marinette por lo que tendría que conocerla mejor que la propia madre de la chica de pelo azul.

Además, si le pedía ayuda a Nino o a Alya estos le mandarían a la mierda con el pretexto de qué: "No vamos a dejar que le hagas daño otra vez a Marinette"

¿Quién quería enemigos teniendo esos amigos?

—¡Chloé, amiga! —la rubia miró a su nuevo jefe con las arqueadas este abrió los brazos a la vez que sonreía— ¡Dale un abrazo a tu Adrikins!

Adrien se acercó a Chloé abrazandole, esta no le sigue el abrazo y le separa para rareza de Adrien. Siempre había sido Chloé la que le atosigaba y le había puesto ese estúpido mote, y ahora que él la necesitaba, esta le trataba como una vez trató a sus amigos.

—¿Qué quieres Adrien?

¿Qué narices tenía Nueva York que cambiaba a las personas? Bueno, exactamente las volvía igual de frías que el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.

Exactamente hace un hora Chloé le había dado dos besos la entrar en la oficina y ahora parecía que le iba a apuñalar de buenas a primeras.

—¿No puedo abrazar a mi amiga de toda la vida?

Chloé arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos— Déjate de rollos.

Adrien suspiró y la cogió del codo alejándola de el recibidor. Chloé era llevada del brazo de Adrien hacia el segundo piso, dónde un ala de la mansión está tapiada con una verja. Adrien sacó una tarjeta y la pasó por una pantalla haciendo que la puerta se abriera.

El rubio metió a Chloé en una habitación y cerró la puerta tras entrar él. Chloé echó un vistazo rápido a la habitación percatándose de que era la de su amigo, se giró para verle y se sorprendió al ver a Adrien de rodillas juntando las manos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Chloé por favor, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Mi ayuda?

—Actualmente eres la persona más cerca a Marinette por lo que necesito que me ayudes.

—¿A qué?

—A conquistarla.

Chloé abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Ayudar a Adrien a conquistar a Marinette? No podía hacer eso por muy amigos que fueran.

Chloé apretó los puños y tomó aire. Adrien le miraba desde el suelo con la esperanza se que Chloé le ayudase. Si se negaba no tendría ninguna ayuda y tendría la situación mucho peor.

—¿Me ayudarás?

—No. No pienso ayudarte.

Adrien entrecerró los ojos y se levantó encarando a Chloé.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi amiga, me conoces desde antes que a Marinette.

—¿Y qué? Estos diez años me han servido para darme cuenta de de Marinette es un encanto, y he tenido que aguantar noche tras noche como lloraba por ti. Me hice una promesa y esa es que nunca, en lo que yo esté viva, dejaré que tú Adrien Agreste vuelvas a hacerle daño a Marinette. Así que olvídate de la idea de conquistarla, porque Marinette tiene a alguien.

Chloé pasó por su lado en dirección a la puerta pero Adrien le cogió del brazo antes de que llegase, Chloé le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor Chloé. Te juro que mi intención no es hacerle daño. Simplemente quiero que la mujer de la que llevo enamorado diez años sienta lo mismo. Sé que va a ser difícil por su hijo pero haré lo que se-

—¿Su hijo? —al escuchar aquello Chloé comenzó a reírse ante la mirada de Adrien, se limpió una lágrima y miró de nuevo a Adrien— Ya he dicho que no te voy a ayudar, deja de insistir.

Chloé soltó del agarre de Adrien y reanudó su marcha hacia la puerta. Adrien apretó los puños y se giró hacia Chloé.

Solo necesitaba que le confirmara una cosa.

—Chloé, una última cosa.

Chloé se paró justo antes se cerrar la puerta y le miró. Adrien le miró seriamente y tomó aire.

—Dime por favor que ese alguien que tiene Marinette no es Luka.

—No soy nadie para hablarte de la vida privada de Marinette.

Y tras decir eso cerró la puerta.

Plagg salió del bolsillo del traje de Adrien y lo miró. Adrien suspiró y se sentó en su escritorio. La única persona que le podía ayudar estaba de parte de Marinette, lo tenía crudo. No tenía nada para conquistar a las chicas, estas simplemente al ver su apariencia y escuchar su nombre caían a sus pies, pero Marinette no era ni fácil ni una cualquiera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? La última persona que podía ayudarte te ha fallado.

—No lo sé Plagg. Tal ves podría probar solo ¿no? —Adrien miró a Plagg y este arqueó las cejas— O sea, va a pasar muchísimo tiempo conmigo cuando empiece a trabajar, y se dice que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan.

—¿Pero de verdad crees que Marinette aún siente algo por ti, aunque sea lo más mínimo? Porque desde mi punto de vista no lo parece.

—¿Tú qué sabrás? ¿Te recuerdo que las palabras más románticas que has dicho han sido: Oh Marinette, me gustas más que el camembert, bueno no más, pero me gustas"?

—¡Te ayudaba a componer!

—Ag callate.

Una llamada aparece en el ordenador y al ver que es Nino coge la llamada encontrándose con la cara de su amigo en toda la pantalla. Plagg saluda a Nino con una sonrisa y Nino le devuelve el saludo.

—¿Qué pasa chicos? ¿Os apetece comida china esta noche?

—¡Si hay camembert yo voy encantado! —Plagg se colocó en la cabeza de Adrien a la vez que este ponía los ojos en blanco al escucharlo hablar, como siempre, de camembert.

—Eh... Yo te lo llevo Plagg, no hay problema.

—Nino, dime que es solo noche de chicos. No quiero aguantar a Alya ni a ninguna de las chicas.

—Por supuesto, nosotros tres, más Max, Kim, Nath, Marc, Ivan y Luka.

Al escuchar el nombre de Luka, Adrien frunció el ceño. Siempre le había caído bien, pero desde que podía ser un presunto rival en el amor no se fiaba de él ni un pelo.

—Pfff, ¿Luka también?

Nino arqueó las cejas mirando a Adrien a través de la pantalla.— ¿Qué te pasa con Luka?

—¡Es su rival en el amor! —Adrien cogió a Plagg y lo metió en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, sin acordarse de que lo kwamis atraviesan objetos.— ¡Já, pringao! ¡Qué atravieso objetos! Lo que te decía Nino, Adrien quiero volver a conquistar a Marinette, pero Luka está por medio.

Adrián apoyó la cabeza en espaldar de su silla. Tan solo eran las doce de la mañana y ya estaba agotado.

—¿De verdad quieres conquistar a Marinette?

—¡Si! ¡Pero como tú no me puedes ayudar porque si no Alya te mata y Chloé se ha negado a ayudarme, yo ya no sé a quién recurrir o qué coño hacer!

—A ver, tienes razón en lo de que yo no te puedo ayudar, pero —Adrien miro a Nino con las cejas arqueadas— ¿has pensado en conquistar a Marinette con la ayuda de Chat Noir?

Adrien abrió los ojos como platos y miró a Plagg. Nino había dado con la clave para conquistar a Marinette. La ayuda de Chat Noir le iba a servir mucho, aunque fuera él mismo

* * *

 _Siento mucho la tardanza. Aunque esté de vacaciones no puedo escribir a penas por el trabajo, pero aquí hay un capitulo recién terminado, en seguida me pongo a escribir el siguiente y en cuanto pueda lo publico ¡Os quiero!_

 _Además, teniendo en cuenta los capítulos que están saliendo, ¿queréis que añada cosas relacionadas con esos capítulos al Fic? Estoy dispuesta a añadirlo, no me cuesta nada jejejeje_

 _¡Os leo! /corazón/_


	21. Capitulo 20 Mis armas de hombre

¿Alguna vez os habéis sentido estafada por vuestra mejor amiga? ¿No? Pues yo sí.

Alya me llamo porque necesitaba mi ayuda para una entrevista a Jagged Stone, pero no había ni entrevista ni Jagged Stone, simplemente se había peleado con Nino y necesitaba de mi ayuda para tapiar las ventanas de su casa y cambiar la cerradura de la puerta para que Nino no entrara.

Pobre Nino, si me lo encuentro por la calle, le mato. Necesitaba urgentemente decirle a Adrien que la guardería no me hacía falta porque Kaiciel no era mi hijo, pero, ¿de dónde es habían sacado él y Luka que Kiaciel era mi hijo?

—Alya, ¿no puedes pedirle ayuda a otra para tapiar y cambiar la cerradura de la puerta? Porque yo estaba firmando un contrato y necesito hablar unas cosas sobre ese contacto con Adrien.

—¡Otro subnormal! No te acerques mucho a él Marinette, sabes su historial con las chicas.

—Lo sé, no me acercaré mucho a él, pero ¿por qué os habéis peleado Nino y tú?

—¡Porque ha preferido irse esta noche con los chicos en vez de pasar tiempo con su novia!

Respiro profundamente y me aguanto las ganas de matarla. Se pasan la mayoría del tiempo juntos ya que viven juntos ¿y por qué una noche Nino quiera salir con sus amigos se ha enfadado?

Nunca comprenderé a las parejas.

—Bueno si me disculpas yo me voy a ir que tengo algunas cosas que zanjar —recuerdo cómo Audrey y Chloé les dieron mi portafolio a los Agreste, ambas me han vendido— Y ya no solo con Adrien.

Abrazo a Alya y cojo mi bolso yendo hacia la puerta —aún sin tapiar—, Tikki sale de mi bolsillo y si acerca a Alya.

—¡Alya!

Mi mejor amiga sonríe cuando escucha la voz de Tikki, la cual le sonríe flotando en el aire. Desde que estábamos en París Tikki había salido de mi bolsillo en pocas ocasiones, y justo en el momento en el que más prisa tengo, sale.

—¡Tikki!

Tikki abraza la mejilla de Alya la cual sigue sonriendo. Yo me limito a mirar el reloj de mi muñeca y rezo por lo bajo para que Tikki dé prisa.

—No te enfades con Nino por querer una noche de chicos. Es normal, los chicos solo piensan en cervezas y fútbol con amigos.

—Tikki, ¿cómo sabes tanto de hombres? —me cruzo de brazos en la puerta mirando a Tikki con una ceja arqueada.

Mi kwami sonríe y lleva sus pequeños bracitos a su cintura.

—Una vez tuve un portador chico y aunque en esos tiempos no se llevaba el fútbol, si veían carreras de caballos, pero actualmente el fútbol es lo que es más se ve —Tikki mira a Alya sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.— Tú y Nino estáis las veinticuatro horas juntos, dale un respiro, ¿por qué no os vais tú y Marinette compras?

Tikki me odia.

—¡Ay sí! ¡Llamo a las chicas y vamos a mirar vestidos de novia!

Miro a Alya con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Vestidos de novia? ¿Por qué bien iríamos a mirar vestidos de novia?

—Alya, ¿por qué vamos a ir a mirar vestidos de novia? ¿Quién se casa?

Alya parpadea y yo arqueo una ceja.

—Pensé que te lo había dicho.

—¿Decirme qué?

Alya pone delante de mí su mano izquierda y observo como un anillo con un pequeño diamante posa sobre su dedo anular. Se me desencaja la mandíbula y abre los ojos como platos al darme cuenta de que los vestidos de novia que vamos a buscar son para ella.

—¿Te vas a casar?

—¡Sí, Nino me lo pidió hace dos meses!

Sonrío y la abrazo, ella me devuelve el abrazo. El hecho de que mi mejor amiga se vaya a casar me alegra un montón.

—¡Enhorabuena! Ay —nos separamos y me limpio un par de lágrimas que se me escapan por la felicidad que siento y vuelvo a mirarla— nunca pensé que este momento llegaría.

—Ni yo, pero llevamos diez años juntos, tenemos trabajo estable y llevamos viviendo juntos desde hace dos años, así que Nino decidió dar el paso y me pidió matrimonio.

Sonrío y entonces recuerdo que hasta hace exactamente cinco minutos mi mejor amiga queria echar a su prometido de su casa, además de tapiar las ventanas y cambiar la cerradura.

—Espera... Alya, hasta hace nada querías echar a Nino de vuestra casa. ¿De verdad querías echarlo teniendo en cuenta que os vais a casar?

—Simplemente quería darle un pequeño susto para que la próxima no me deje tirada.

Suspiro agotada y me cuelgo el bolso al hombro. Sabiendo yo que Alya se va a casar, ir a mirar vestidos me parece una completa idiotez.

—¿Entonces vamos a ir a mirar vestidos? —diciendo eso Alya coge su bolso y se lo cuelga de la misma forma que yo.

—Eh, eh, ni se te ocurra gastarte un pastizal en un vestido cuando Marinette Dupain-Cheng, diseñadora de moda para la empresa Agreste, es tu mejor amiga.

Alya sonríe ampliamente y me vuelvo a abrazar. Nunca lo había visto tan emocionada, ni cuando conseguía reportajes para su Ladyblog.

—Joe, no sabes cuánto te agradezco esto Marinette. Siento habertelo ocultado, pero estabas tan ocupada con la organización de tu desfile para la semana de la moda que no quería molestarte. Y pensé que te opondrías a hacerme el vestido.

—Alya eres tonta, ¡eres mi mejor amiga nunca me opondría a hacerte tu vestido de novia!

Alya vuelve a abrazarme y yo le correspondo el abrazo. Pero obviamente me servicios no son gratis.

—Te haré el vestido con una condición.

Alya me mira con las cejas arqueadas, yo sonrío y pongo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Qué condición?

—Que yo sea tu dama de honor.

Es mi sueño desde que Alya y yo comenzamos a ser mejores amigas, al igual que el de Alya ser mi dama de honor el día que yo me case.

O sea nunca.

—¡Por supuesto que vas a ser mi dama de honor! Eres la primera en quién pensé, era nuestra promesa.

Cuando llego a casa una hora después de haber estado con Alya el primero en recibirme es Kaiciel, el cual viene corriendo con sus pequeñas piernas hacia mi.

Me agacho y le cojo en brazos. Este sonríe en cuanto le doy un beso en la frente.

—Hola hija —miro a papá sonriendo, está haciendo pan y mamá está ayudándole.— ¿Qué tal todo con los Agreste?

—He firmado el contrato. Oficialmente ya trabajo para Gabriel Agreste.

Mis padres abren la boca sorprendidos y se acercan a mí abrazándome. Les abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar a Kaiciel.

—¡Eso es genial hija! —mamá mira a Kaiciel y le sonríe— ¿Estás feliz de que tu hermana va a estar aquí para jugar contigo Kaiciel?

Mi hermananito sonríe sin entender la situación y me abraza, yo sonrío y le doy un beso en la cabeza. Ya había perdido dos años de la vida de Kaiciel por estar en Nueva York, ahora podría al fin ejercer mi papel de hermana mayor.

* * *

Nino aparentaba ser un completo idiota, pero había tenido la mejor idea que había escuchado yo nunca. Ni si quiera se me había pasado por la cabeza el usar a mi alter-ego para conquistar a Marinette, o al menos para dejar el camino un poco más despejado. Plagg se negaba a usar ese sucio plan —como él lo había llamado—, pero aquí el que manda soy yo, pues soy el que se transforma.

Le había prometido a Nino que no empezaría el plan hasta al menos terminar la noche de chicos, pues no podía dejarlos tirados. Obviamente acepté, la noche de chicos es sagrada desde que empezamos la Universidad.

Por eso, en cuanto termino mi turno de trabajo a las cinco de la tarde —ventajas de ser el CEO de la empresa— vuelvo a mi habitación para cambiarme de ropa. No me gusta salir a tomar algo con el traje del trabajo, prefiero algo más, informal.

—No pienso ir a esa cena —Plagg se cruza de brazos y vuelve la cara para no mirarme.

—Bueno, le diré a Nino que tire el camembert que ha comprado.

Veo como Plagg me mira de reojo y sonrío quitándome la camisa.

—¡Oye, no te desnudes! ¡Deja eso para alguna de tus amantes, no quiero verte desnudo!

—Es que tengo prisa, ya que alguien no quiere ayudarme a conquistar a cierta persona...

—¡Te ayudaré si me ahorras el trauma de verte desnudo!

—Vale, trato hecho —rio y cojo la ropa informal metiéndome en el baño.

Sabía que usando mis armas de hombre conseguiría lo que quería.

Desde que todos habíamos empezado la Universidad una vez al mes hacíamos lo que nosotros llamábamos: "Noche de chicos". Reservábamos un espacio en una discoteca y ahí pasábamos la noche. En un de estas famosas noches comenzó mi lado canalla y mujeriego, pero gracias a Dios, desde que era de nuevo Chat Noir no había vuelto a acostarme con alguna chica. Y realmente lo agradecía, no quiero que Marinette sepa ese pasado oscuro.

Al pensar en Marinette también se me viene a la cabeza Kaiciel y Luka. Este último hace que mi humor pase de feliz a enfadado en menos de un minuto y no entiendo porqué, pues Luka y yo siempre nos hemos llevado bien y hemos sido amigos. Él fue el que inventó la noche de chicos. Pero desde que Marinette está de vuelta y él también hay algo que me da muy mala espina. Luka ha sido de los pocos que ha tenido contacto con Marinette estos tres años, y si no es mucho decir, él único que la ha visto cara a cara, o eso he podido averiguar.

Cuando termino de vestirme, Plagg se mete en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y salgo de mi habitación. Desde que mi padre había hecho sus oficinas en la mansión tuvo que privatizar el área donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones así que para salir aunque sea a la cocina tengo que poner una contraseña en una puerta en mitad del pasillo. Habiendo lugares donde hacer las oficinas, las tuvo que hacer que la casa.

Llego al garaje y me meto en mi coche, menos mal que ya no me tenía que llevar Gorila allá a donde yo quisiera ir. Justo cuando me pongo el cinturón mi teléfono comienza a sonar, agradezco a las nuevas tecnologías que me permiten contestar desde una pantalla del coche.

—Hola Kagami, ¿qué tal con tu escuela de esgrima?

Kagami y yo hemos seguido siendo amigos durante este tiempo, y es la única que me trata como siempre. También es verdad que siempre me ha tratado un poco fría pero se justifica porque ella es así.

—No te he llamado para eso, pero bien. ¿Qué tal siendo el hombre más demandado por la sociedad femenina?

Pongo los ojos en blanco y miro a Plagg, el cual ha salido de mi chaqueta y está sentado en el salpicadero del coche, y este se ríe.

—No soy el hombre más demandado Kagami, no es mi culpa ser irresistible. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

—¿Es cierto que Marinette ha vuelto? He visto en las noticias que es una nueva diseñadora prodigio y no he tenido tiempo para llamarla, además llamándote a ti me aseguro, puesto que eres el CEO de una de las empresas de moda más importantes de París por lo que no dudo que tu padre no haya ido detrás de ella para que se una a vuestra linea.

¿Kagami tiene cámaras por mi casa o algo?

—Si, ha vuelto. Y va a trabajar con nosotros.

—Oh, me alegro mucho por ella. Siempre ha querido trabajar para tu padre, pero no sé porqué me huele a que es un plan tuyo para que vuelva a desarrollar sentimientos por ti.

—Y no te equivocas Kagami —fulmino con la mirada a Plagg y este se encoge de hombros. Ya puedo imaginarme a Kagami con las cejas arqueadas y un escalofrío me recorrer por la espalda.

—Gracias Plagg, apuesto lo que sea a que Adrien iba a omitir esa información, menos mal que siempre estás tú para decirlo.

Odio que mis amigos se lleven tan bien con Plagg, porque este les suelta todo lo que quiero evitar contar.

—Es que... Está tan diferente. Está preciosa con esa melena por los hombros y su fina apariencia. No parece la chica que se fue hace diez años de París.

—Bueno, no soy nadie para meterme en tu vida, te deseo suerte en el intento.

—Creo que la necesitaré, hay un pequeño pero gran obstaculo.

—¿Tu ego? Porque lo tienes muy por las nubes y como chica te puedo asegurar que no nos gusta que un chico tenga tanto ego.

—No, es... Espera, ¿tanto ego tengo? No es mi culpa ser el hombre más sexy de París.

—¿Cual es el problema Adrien?

—Marinette tiene un hijo.

La linea se queda en silencio y solo escucho el ruido del motor del coche. Plagg y yo nos miramos y este se encoge de hombros. Es algo sorprendente lo sé, pero no para que alguien se quede callado por más de un minuto.

* * *

—¿Kagami? —la voz de Adrien me saca de mis pensamientos y vuelvo a prestar atención a nuestra llamada.

—¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo qué un hijo? ¿Está casada?

Marinette y yo somos amigas, y las veces que nos hemos visto en Nueva York nunca la he visto con un crío. Ni con novio. Por eso me sorprende.

—No está casada, su estado civil es soltera.

—Vale Adrien, creo que tengo que colgar, demasiada información por hoy. Nos vemos.

Antes de que Adrien pueda despedirse cuelgo y dejo mi teléfono en el mostrador. Marinette es madre soltera. Lo que puede significar dos cosas: la primera, que tras una noche loca acabase con un bombo; o la segunda, que haya roto con el padre del crío. Pero no me cuadra ninguna, Marinette no es de ese tipo de personas que se acuesta con el primero que se le pone por delante, como Adrien, y el único novio que ha tenido fue hace más de cuatro años.

El sonido de la campana que indica que alguien ha entrado suena, y me giro. La academia está cerrada desde hace media hora.

—Lo siento, está cerr-

Marinette me saluda con la mano y una sonrisa y veo al pequeño niño que carga en brazos. Vale, Adrien tiene razón. Ese es hijo de Marinette.

—¡Marinette! ¡Cuanto tiempo!

Me acerco a ella y la abrazo con cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño, Marinette me devuelve el abrazo.

—Siento no haberte llamado cuando llegué, he estado un tanto ocupada.

—No te preocupes, has estado diez años fuera, entiendo que hayas querido disfrutar de la ciudad —miro al niño el cual al verme se esconde en el cuello de Marinette, esta sonríe.— ¿Y este pequeño quien es?

—¡Ah si! Este es Kaiciel, y como sabíamos que tenías una academia de esgrima veníamos a hacerte una visita, ¿verdad Kaiciel?

El niño asiente lentamente y Marinette sonríe.

—Además, quería apuntar a mi hermanito a esgrima, pero he visto que la edad recomendable para empezar es a los cinco.

—Sí, es lo minim- Espera, ¿has dicho hermano?

Marinette deja al niño en el suelo y me mira desde este con las cejas arqueadas.

—Si, es mi hermano ¿por qué la sorpresa?

—Oh dios, pensé que era... Ay dios, soy idiota.

—¿Tú también has pensado que es mi hijo? ¡No entiendo que os pasa a los tres! Soy muy joven para ser madre.

—Si lo sé, es un locura. ¿Quién más creía que era tu hijo?

—Adrien y Luka. Es más, este último se creía que era su hijo.

Marinette ríe y le coge la mano a Kaiciel. Son la viva imagen el uno del otro, no se me había pasado por la cabeza que pudieran ser hermanos.

—¿Por qué Luka creería que es su hi- ¡No me digas qué entre tú y él ha habido algo!

—Creí que lo sabías. O sea, en uno de tus tantos viajes con tu madre nos pillaste en el hotel.

—¡Pensé que le estabas visitando! Joder, Adrien me ha asustado cuando me ha dicho que tienes un hijo, mi cabeza no lograba procesarlo.

—Tengo que explicarle a ese idiota que no es mi hijo antes de que se lo diga a alguien más, como supongo que ya sabrás voy a comenzar a trabajar para los Agreste, ¿sabes que me ha puesto en el contrato? ¡Una guardería gratis!

Ambas reímos y noto como la expresión en la cara de Marinette cambia de una feliz a una un tanto triste. Aquella que siempre estaba en su cara cuando la visitaba en Nueva York -menos aquel día en el hotel, joder si lo hubiera sabido ahora todo tendría más sentido-.

—Realmente no sé si ha sido buena idea aceptar la oferta de Gabriel Agreste, va a ser difícil trabajar con Adrien.

—¿Pero le has superado? Porque si es así, no creo que sea difícil.

—Si, Adrien está superado. Pero es, raro.

—¿Raro?

Marinette asiente.— Está más amigable que nunca, y me habían dicho que estaba más amargado que Gabriel. Además no se despega de mí para nada y no deja de investigar sobre mi, ¿cómo es posible que haya conseguido mi portafolio sin yo dárselo?

Oh Adrien, veo que ya has empezado tu plan de conquista.

* * *

¡Holaaa! Cuanto tiempo ¿no? ¡Me disculpo! He estado ocupada con el trabajo y tener que estudiar para la recuperación de una asignatura, además no tenía ganas de escribir, ¡pero aquí está el capitulo! Con la aparición de Kagami 7u7

¡Espero que me sigáis apoyando y leyendo mi fanfic!


	22. Capitulo 21 El plan fallido de Chat

Al llegar al lugar que Nino había elegido, un señor que yo juraría que es hermano perdido de Gorila, me guía hasta una sala apartada.

Cada noche se chicos, uno de nosotros elige el lugar donde reunirnos. Esta vez le ha tocado a Nino y el mes que viene me toca a mi. Tengo ya pensado el lugar y no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

Cuando entro Nino me saluda con su típico saludo con dos dedos en la frente y la cerrar la puerta Plagg sale de mi chaqueta.

—¿Y mi camembert?

Al escucharle, Nino saca un trozo de camembert de uno de las tantas cajas de comida china que hay en la mesa.

—Solo queda que llegue Luka —miro a Nathaniel cuando dice esto y él arquea las cejas— ¿Qué?

—¿Quién le ha avisado?

Ninguno contesta y Nino intenta disimular bebiendo de su cerveza.

—¿En serio Nino?

—Primero que todo, sigue siendo nuestro amigo y fue quien inventó esto, y segundo, yo no sabía que era tu rival en el amor y me da completamente igual.

—¿Rival en el amor? —la voz de Luka se escucha detrás de mí y me giro lentamente para encontrarme con su sonrisa.— ¿Por quién competimos?

—¡Al fin estamos todos! —Nino se levanta y se pone entre Luka y yo— Kim, ¿puedes ir sacando la comida?

Me parece súper fuerte que Luka tenga el descaro de preguntar por quién competimos cuando hace unos días ni si quiera me dejó hablar tranquilamente con Marinette.

Me giro y me siento entre Nathaniel y Nino y al otro lado de este se sienta Luka, entre él y Max.

Los rayos del sol me dan directamente en los ojos y yo aprieto estos despertandome. Al abrir los ojos veo que estoy en mi habitación y me arrasco la cabeza sin entender mucho la situación. ¿Cómo llegué a casa y cuando?

Lo poco que recuerdo es que lo que comenzó siendo una tranquila cena de amigos terminó siendo una competencia entre Luka y yo por quien aguantaba más bebiendo. Realmente solo recuerdo la mitad de la noche, a partir de mi sexto chupito de tequila solo tengo recuerdos borrosos.

También recuerdo ver a Plagg mirándome preocupado y dándome un par de golpes en la cara para que despertara, pero sin mucho éxito.

Adenás, recuerdo vagamente él salir con Luka de la sala privada e ir a la zona de baile.

Abro los ojos de golpe y me incorporo buscando a Plagg.

—¡Plagg! —este sale de detrás del sofá con una ceja arqueada— Dime por lo que más quieras que Luka y yo no hicimos una competencia de baile.

—¿No te acuerdas? Si os echaron de la discoteca.

Me echo de nuevo en la cama maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conozco. Mi plan de la noche anterior era cenar tranquilamente con los chicos y luego transformarme en Chat y comenzar mi plan de conquista hacia Marinette.

Pero por culpa de Luka mi plan se fue al garete.

—Que asco, mi plan de empezar a conquistar a Marinette ha empezado mal.

—Tú me has preguntado si hiciste una competencia con Luka, no si fuiste a ver a Marinette siendo Chat Noir.

Al escuchar a Plagg me levanto de golpe con los ojos abiertos como platos y este se mete el trozo de camembert en la boca, ¿cómo es posible qué en ese cuerpo tan pequeño exista un estómago más grande que Francia?

* * *

Bostezo por octava vez en lo que va de mañana y mamá me mira tras su café con una ceja arqueada.

—Hija, ¿no has dormido bien?

Niego— No, ha habido un gato en el balcón incordiando.

El maldito de Chat Noir se presentó de madrugada borracho en mi balcón.

 _Yo estaba terminando unos diseños que llevaba haciendo desde principios de verano cuando escuché un ruido en el balcón._

 _Tikki se levantó de golpe y nos miramos con el ceño fruncido. Me levanté de mi escritorio y subí al balcón, para encontrarme a una melena rubia vestida de cuero negro tirado en el suelo._

 _Al ver que era Chat Noir me sorprendí y me acerqué a él tan rápido como pude pensando en que podría estar herido._

 _—¿Chat? ¿Estás bien?_

 _Cuando levantó la cabeza mirándome el olor a alcohol invadió mis fosas nasales y yo fruncí el ceño._

 _—¡Marinette! —Chat me abraza y me agarra por los hombros mirándome— He echado de menos a mi amiga._

 _Recuerdo que cuando me fui no me despedí de Chat Noir, ni como Marinette ni como Lady Bug._

 _—Oh, lo siento. No pude despedirme de ti._

 _—Durante diez años he estado viniendo aquí a verte, pero no estabas. Tu padre te ha sustituido todo este tiempo._

 _Me reí suavemente al imaginarme a mi padre con Chat Noir aquí y senté con cuidado a Chat en una de las sillas._

 _—¿Por qué estás borracho, Chat?_

 _Chat frunció el ceño y miró al cielo pensado en lo que le había dicho._

 _—¿Por qué estoy borracho? Ahora mismo no me acuerdo._

 _Suspiré y me levanté. Sería mejor que le llevase un vaso de agua._

 _—Ahora vengo Chat, voy a traerte agua, ¿quieres algo de comer? Mi madre ha comprando plátanos._

 _—¡El único fruto del amor! ¡Es la banana! ¡Es la banana!_

 _Al escucharlo gritar la letra de esa canción tan rara le tapé la boca. Vale, nada de plátanos para él. Le mandé a callar y le dije que se quede quieto y él asintió llevándose la mano a la frente como si de un militar se tratase._

 _Entré y bajé a la cocina lo más rápido que pude sin hacer ruido. Costó mucho dormir a Kaiciel, y con el mínimo ruido sería capaz de levantarse._

 _Cogí un vaso y lo llené de agua del grifo. Tikki bajó de mi habitación y se acercó a mi._

 _—Deberías deshacerte de él lo más pronto posible._

 _—Le doy este vaso de agua y le echo._

 _Tikki asientió y ambas subimos a mi habitación, y mientras ella se quedó allí yo subí de nuevo al balcón. Chat estab cantando en voz baja La Marsellesa._

 _Le dí el vaso y este me dio las gracias a la vez que se llevaba el vaso a los labios bebiendo._

 _—Marinette —le miré y este entrecerró los ojos— ¿por qué te fuiste de París?_

 _Durante mi estancia en Nueva York todo el mundo me preguntaba eso. Incluida yo._

 _—Realmente es una tontería. Antes de irme ocurrió algo, pero al ser yo una adolescente ingenua e inmadura, me afectó tanto que cuando vi la oportunidad de dejar esto, me fui —sonreí de lado recordando todo lo que pasé con el cambio, realmente me costó adaptarme._

 _—Si era una tontería, ¿te arrepientes de haberte ido?_

 _Negué ante su pregunta. No me arrepiento de haberme ido la verdad._

 _—No, no me arrepiento. El irme hizo que la joven e inmadura Marinette desapareciera. Y si no me hubiera ido no estaría en esta situación —miré a Chat, que aún seguía borracho— ¿tú por qué estás borracho?_

 _Chat volvió a pensar y dejó el vaso en la mesita._

 _—Hace diez años, al poco tiempo de que tú te fueras, alguien que realmente me gustaba también desapareció. Diez años después esa chica también ha vuelto, pero es diferente a como yo la recuerdo. Además tiene un hijo._

 _—Oh._

 _—Si, si. Así me quedé cuando me enteré. El caso, es que quiero volver a lo que una vez fuimos, pero ella es muy fría y no me deja acercarme a ella. Tampoco sé como hacerlo._

 _—Hum... Es algo complicado. A lo mejor está casada con el padre de su hijo, por eso es fría contigo._

 _—No está casada. Pero si tiene a un chico que ronda al rededor de ella como una mosca cojonera._

 _La historia que Chat me estaba contando parecía una telenovela. Y en gran parte era parecida a lo que estaba viviendo yo. Que cosas._

 _—No sé como ayudarte Chat —cosa que era verdad, no sabía que hacer con mi propia situación, iba a saber hacerlo con la de Chat.— Me gustaría ayudarte, pero no sé como._

 _—¿Quieres ayudarme? —asentí y Chat sonrió— ¿Puedo probar todos mis trucos de conquista contigo?_

 _Me sorprendí ante la pregunta, ¿ser el conejillo de indias de Chat para probar como conquistar a la chica que le gusta?_

 _—Eso es raro..._

 _—¡El único fruto del amor!_

 _Al escucharlo de nuevo cantar a pleno pulmón le tapé la boca._

 _—Como ese sea un truco, mal lo llevas._

Tras eso Chat volvió a beber del vaso de agua y se levantó diciendo que mañana empezaríamos. Cuando volví dentro de mi habitación con Tikki dispuesta a dormir, Chat se quedó en la terraza dando un concierto en agradecimiento por ayudarle que al parecer solo yo pude escuchar.

Papá sale de su habitación compartida con mamá cargando a Kaiciel, este va abrazando a papá medio dormido. Papá lo sienta en el regazo de mamá y se sirve un café a la vez que se sienta a mi lado.

—Buenos días a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida.

Sonrío al recibir un beso en la mejilla de papá y le miro.

—Te has levantado de buen humor.

—No es para menos. Mi preciosa hija está de vuelta y tengo un preciosa familia ¿puedo pedir algo más?

—¿A Chat Noir como yerno?

Al escucharme, la sonrisa de la cara de papá desaparece y me mira. Yo sonrío y doy el último trago a mi café.

—¿De qué estás hablando Marinette?

—Simplemente me he enterado que eres muy amigo de Chat, papá. Pero no te preocupes, no me interpondré en vuestra amistad —rio suavemente y le doy un beso en la mejilla mientras me levanto.— Tengo que salir ya si quiero llegar a tiempo el primer día de trabajo.

Le doy otro beso a mamá y uno a Kaiciel en la cabeza, este me mira y mueve su chupete. Me despido con la mano saliendo de casa y pongo rumbo a la Mansión Agreste o a las Oficinas Agreste, realmente no sé como llamar a ese lugar.

Mi teléfono suena y veo que es un mensaje de Kagami. Ayer cuando fui a verla quedamos en ir a cenar una noche, y me está avisando cuando está libre. Por otra parte, tengo un mensaje de Alya quejándose de que Nino se metió en una pelea anoche y que tiene un ojo morado justo cuando tiene una cena con su jefe y la esposa de este.

Realmente la casa de los Agreste está bastante cerca de la mía, por lo que tardo poco en llegar. Nada más pararme en la puerta de la entrada, un Audi aparece por un cruce y aparca justo delante de la puerta. De este coche desciende mi amiga rubia vestida con un traje amarillo y unas gafas de sol. Yo me limito a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Abran paso a Chloé Bourgeois.

Las personas que están entrando al edificio hacen lo que esta dice y Chloé se acerca a mi. Una vez a mi lado se quita las gafas y me sonríe.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

—Tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Chloé —aún recuerdo como la traidora le dio mi portafolio a Adrien si mi permiso.

—Si, si. ¿Me das tu plaza de garaje? No tienes coche y necesito meter a Andrew en algún lado.

Veo como señala el coche y sé que Andrew es él, pues desde que nos sacamos el carné no ha dejado de decir que su primer coche se llamaría Andrew. ¿Cuando se ha comprado un coche?

—¿Desde cuando tienes a Andrew? —Chloé me mira sonriendo y me enseña las llaves de su Audi.

—Papi me lo compró ayer. Cuando salgamos te doy una vuelta.

Niego riendo y pongo rumbo al edificio.

—Te la dejo hasta que me compre un coche. Hasta entonces, toda tuya.

Chloé chilla emocionada y tras repetir gracias un montón de veces vuelve al coche para meterlo en el garaje. Ser empleada de los Agreste me proporciona una plaza de garaje, lo pude leer en el contrato antes de que Adrien me lo quitara tras haberlo firmado. Entro al edificio pensando en como sabrá Chloé cual es la plaza que me corresponde y me dirijo a la recepción, allí me dejarían un papel con el numero de mi despacho y mi tarjeta de empleada.

La recepcionista, Francine creo que era, me sonríe falsamente cuando me ve llegar. Reconozco una sonrisa falsa cuando la veo, teniendo en cuenta además que su sonrisa de debe a que ayer le quité a su querido Adrien, por eso reconozco esas sonrisas, porque hace diez años yo era la primera que miraba así a las chicas que hablaban con Adrien y luego me hablaban a mi.

—Francine, el señor Agreste ha dejado un papel para mí y mi tarjeta de empleada, ¿no?

—No sé de que me hablas. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

Frunzo el ceño porque sé perfectamente de qué habla y pongo las manos en la barra de la recepción dando un golpe, Francine me mira seria.

—Dame el papel y la tarjeta, Francine.

—Aquí no tengo nada, señorita.

—¿Me va a obligar a coger ambas cosas yo? Puedo saltar la barra.

—No será capaz...

—Oh si, créeme que si.

Aunque me cueste moverme con la falda que me llega hasta las rodillas, levanto una pierna y clavo la rodilla en la barra. Francine abre los ojos sorprendida y se aleja.

—Dame lo que te he pedido, Francine.

—No.

Me acerco más y coloco la otra rodilla en la barra. Menuda imagen estoy dado ahora mismo, pero nadie le engaña a Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Una vez encima de la barra busco tras esta lo que Gabriel Agreste había dejado para mi. Me doblo tanto buscando ambas cosas que me resbalo de la barra y caigo hacia delante. Que bien empiezo mi primera jornada laboral.

Desde que dejé de ser Ladybug he perdido un poco la practica que tenía en ser ágil, por eso me he caido tontamente por estar encima de la barra de la recepción buscando lo que Francine se niega a darme.

Ahora que me encuentro dentro, busco entre las cosas que Francine tiene por su mesa y al ver una tarjeta con mi nombre y un papel sonrío y lo cojo dándome la vuelta para mirar a Francine. Esta frunce los labios.

—Con qué no tenía nada, ¿no?

Salgo de detrás de la barra con mi tarjeta de empleada y miro el papel viendo el numero del despacho que me ha asignado Gabriel. Al pasar por las escaleras, mis ahora compañeras de trabajo gritan como adolescentes hormonadas hacia la escalera y miro en esa dirección encontrándome con el chico que esperaba encontrar tras los gritos de adolescentes.

Adrien baja vistiendo un traje azul marino y hablando por teléfono. Saluda a un par de hombres que suben yendo en la dirección contraría a la de Adrien y al verme sonríe, pero su sonrisa desaparece. No sé porqué, puede que por mi mirada asesina hacia él.

El hijo de mi jefe baja colgando la llamada y se acerca a mi, yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué parece que te has caído por unas escaleras?

—Buenos días a ti también Adrien.

—Ah, buenos días. ¿Por qué tienes el pelo hecho un desastre y la ropa arrugada?

Al escucharle me doy cuenta que la caída desde la barra de recepción ha hecho que mi pelo y mi ropa se estropeen. Miro a otro lado avergonzada y me arreglo tanto el pelo como la ropa con las manos notando la mirada de Adrien sobre mi.

—Francine no ha querido darme mi tarjeta y he tenido que saltar la barra, ha salido mal.

Escucho como Adrien se ríe y poniendo los ojos en blanco reanudo mi paso en busca de mi nuevo despacho. Noto la presencia de Adrien detrás mía.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A mi despacho, es el numero veintisiete.

—Vas por la dirección equivocada, Marinette.

Me paro en seco y giro mi torso mirando a Adrien con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Tu despacho está arriba.

—Y-ya lo sabia, iba al baño —disimulo riendo porque ha pillado que no sabía hacia donde me dirigía y me giro por completo yendo a las escaleras.

Entonces es cuando recuerdo el tema de Kaiciel y la guardería que me proporcionan. Me paro y me giro de nuevo para ver a Adrien, este arquea las cejas sonriendo.

—Tenemos que hablar de una cosa.

—¿De qué, Marinette?

—El tema de la guardería que me proporcionáis, Kiaciel no-

El teléfono de Adrien me interrumpe y este me hace una señal con la mano de que espere. ¿Es en serio vida? ¿Por qué siempre me tienes que joder los momentos mas importantes?

Adrien contesta a su llamada.

—Nino, ahora mismo no puedo hablar. ¿Qué? Oye a mi no me eches la culpa de que tengas un ojo morado. ¿Qué yo te lo hice? ¿Qué cascas?

Observo la situación con las cejas arqueadas y mi mente empieza a relacionar cosas. Alya me había dicho que Nino se había metido en una pelea anoche, y ahora Adrien dice que él no le hizo nada. Eso indica que anoche salieron, por lo que puedo asegurar que Adrien ha pasado la noche en algún hotel caro con una chica.

—Mira Nino, no recuerdo nada de lo que me estás contando. ¡A mi no me eches la culpa de que Alya se haya enfadado!

Miro el reloj de mi muñeca y al ver que llego tarde a mi puesto de trabajo suspiro. Mientras antes le diga a Adrien que Kaiciel no es mi hijo y que por tanto no necesito una guardería, más tranquila voy a estar.

—¡Qué te den! —Adrien cuelga enfadado y me mira, una sonrisa aparece en su cara.— Perdóname, Nino paga todas sus peleas con Alya conmigo.

—Igual que Alya conmigo. Mira no tengo mucho tiempo, debo llegar a mi despacho para comenzar a aprender como funciona esta empresa.

—Si, si, perdona.

—Lo que te iba a decir era que Kaiciel no-

—¿¡Quién ha aparcado en la plaza número veintisiete!?

La voz de Chloé me interrumpe y tanto Adrien como yo miramos a una Chloé cabreada entrando por la puerta que da al garaje. ¿¡En serio nadie va a dejar hablar!?

Mi rubia amiga se acerca a nosotros dando zancadas y mira a Adrien. Este traga nervioso.

—Adrien, creo recordar que el BMW de color negro con matricula 1910 CNS es tuyo, ¿no? O sea, tienes fotos en tu instagram.

—Tiene una explicación, Chloé.

—¡Quita tu maldito coche de la plaza de Marinette!

—Mira yo me voy a mi despacho, suerte con el tema del coche. Y Adrien —este me mira mientras saca las llaves de su coche del bolsillo de su traje— el tema de la guardería que hay en mi contrato, quítalo. Kaiciel no es mi hijo, es mi hermano, por lo que no tiene sentido que me ofrezcáis una guardería. Buenos días.

Me giro para subir las escaleras, al fin me he quitado un peso de encima.

* * *

Tras escuchar las palabras de Marinette la mandíbula se me desencaja y parpadeo viendo como se gira y comienza a subir las escaleras. Chloé se interpone entre Marinette y yo y me ofrece unas llaves.

—Ya que has aparcado en la plaza que le corresponde a Marinette, ahora sacas tu coche y metes el mío. Trata bien a Andrew o te parto las piernas.

Chloé se gira y sigue a Marinette.

A ver, a ver, ¿qué acaba de pasar?

¿Kaiciel es hermano de Marinette y no su hijo? ¿Por qué Chloé usa la plaza de garaje de Marinette? A ver si, es su asistente, pero no le corresponde a ella. ¿Quién demonios es Andrew?

Al llegar al garaje me doy cuenta que Andrew es el coche de Chloé. Esta chica se complica con los nombres, ¿Andrew? Tss, Robespierre es mucho mejor.

Me meto en Robespierre —es mi coche— y salgo de la plaza de garaje aparcando en la mía. Anoche llegué tan borracho que aparqué en la primera plaza que pillé, o eso me ha dicho Plagg. También debería haber evitado que condujera borracho pero por lo visto cuando me lo dijo le di un golpe y lo mandé al otro lado de la calle.

Hablando de Plagg, este sale de mi chaqueta sonriendo. Le gusta verme siendo humillado.

—Ni una palabra.

—¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el hecho de que creías que ese niño era hijo de Marinette? ¿O sobre el hecho de qué tu mejor amiga casi te raya el coche con las llaves?

Al escuchar eso salgo rápido del coche y le doy vueltas al rededor de él comprobando que la pintura esté intacta. Pero entonces veo en el capó un poco de pintura levantada por la pinta de una llaves y suspiro.

—Soy patético.

—Puede ser. Pero oye, ahora va a ser más facil conquistar a Marinette, no tiene nadie a su cargo.

Mira, en eso tiene razón.


	23. Capítulo 22 Alarmas

**_Un_** ** _mes después._**

Desde que empecé a trabajar con los Agreste la perfecta vida que había conseguido forjar en Nueva York se fue al traste. Realmente pensé que no sería tan difícil trabajar con Gabriel o incluso con Adrien.

Pero me equivoqué.

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser trabajar con tu ex-amor platónico y su padre?" me preguntó Alya a los pocos días de empezar a trabajar.

Tengo múltiples razones de porque es difícil trabajar con esos y se me hace imposible contarlo con mis veinte dedos. Pero explicaré las más destacables.

La primera es que todo parecía bonito cuando empecé, tenía un despacho encantador que podía decorar a mi gusto, con unas vistas increíbles a la Torre Eiffel. Pero el despacho de Adrien —era su habitación— estaba cerca y el listillo había colocado un botón en su despacho que pulsaba siempre que se aburría ¿el problema? ¡Ese maldito botón encendía una alarma en mi despacho y se escuchaba por toda la maldita casa! Cuando la pulsó por primera vez casi se me sale el corazón del pecho del susto. Pensé que era la alarma de incendios y que esta había sido encendida por unas velas aromáticas que me había regalado Alix como regalo por mi nuevo trabajo. Una vez que apagué las velas, la puerta de mi despacho se abrió y Adrien entró diciendo que cada vez que sonora esa alarma tenía que ir a su despacho corriendo si quería que dejara de sonar y dejó encima de mi mesa una tarjeta. Y siempre que sonaba corría, abría la puerta que separaba la parte de la casa que eran Oficinas de la parte privada de los Agreste e iba al despacho/habitación de Adrien para que este apagara la alarma. ¿Esto no era abuso?

La segunda eran las peleas que Adrien y Gabriel tenían, a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar de la casa, ¡o incluso de París! Cuando llegué algunos de mis compañeros me advirtieron de la relación de padre e hijo, pero no les creí, es decir, Gabriel era la única persona de su familia que Adrien tenía, era imposible que se llevasen mal. Pues bueno, estaba totalmente equivocada. La primera reunión que se realizó desde que yo estaba en la empresa fue una semana después de mi entrada a esta, iba a ser una reunión normal de presentación entre los diseñadores y la directiva —Gabriel, Adrien y Nathalie—, y hasta cierto punto fue normal, hasta que Gabriel propuso que Arnaud, un joven diseñador que Gabriel había contratado mucho antes aue yo, me enseñara el funcionamiento de el envío de diseños y todo eso. Adrien enfrentó a su padre con el pretexto de que yo no necesitaba que nadie me enseñara y Gabriel le respondió que se callara, que no era nadie para mandar en sus empleados. Esto ocasionó que padre e hijo se pelearan por temas que no venían a cuento y un mes después, esas peleas continuaban.

La tercera cosa, y la última destacable, era como Adrien se las arreglaba para que yo me quedase siempre la última en mi puesto. Mi trabajo era muy simple. Diseñar. Y de vez en cuando darle mi opinión a Gabriel sobre diseños. Pero siempre que diseñaba algo Adrien se las apañaba para que, o mi diseño acabase estropeado y tuviera que repetirlo o fuera su maldita asistente. Menos mal que tenía a Chloé y me ayudaba en gran medida en todo lo que Adrien me pedía. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que siempre me quedase una hora más en la Oficina.

Y por si eso fuese poco, ¡tenía que ayudar a Chat Noir todas las noches con sus malditos ensayos para conquistar a esa chica! Que como siguiera dándole calabazas a Chat acabaría saliendo yo con él con las cosas tan bonitas y románticas que hacia y decía.

Solo llevaba un mes trabajando y ya estaba preparada para jubilarme.

—¿No ves raro el comportamiento de Adrien hacia ti? —miro a Tikki, la cual está sentada en el pie de la pantalla de mi ordenador— Desde que le dijiste que Kaiciel no ers tu hijo su comportamiento es muy extraño.

—Simplemente está abusando de su posición como CEO de la empresa.

Me apoyo en el respaldo de la silla y suspiro mirando el techo de mi habitación. Los fines de semana era el único tiempo que me libraba de aquella loca familia y podía pasar tiempo con la mía y mis amigos. Era sábado y el día anterior había tenido un duro día, por lo que me había levantado tarde y había estado la mayor parte del día tumbada en el sofá con Kaiciel.

Era ya por la tarde y había quedado con las chicas para cenar. Tenia entendido por Alya, Mylene y Juleka que los chicos también salían y según Alya y Mylene no se iban a quedar esperando a que sus respectivos novios llegasen borrachos, entonces propusieron que siempre que los chicos salieran nosotras también. Y por extraño que pareciera habíamos quedado en ir a cenar al hotel del padre de Chloé.

Me levanto de la silla y voy al armario buscando algo para ponerme. Tikki vuela hacia mi y se sienta encima del espejo.

—No creo que abuse de su poder Mari, pero bueno, ¿qué te vas a poner para esta noche?

—No tengo ni idea, ¿me acercas mi teléfono?

Tikki hace lo que le digo y tras darme mi teléfono abro el grupo de chat con las chicas y pregunto algo que si o si, todas las chicas hemos hecho alguna vez.

 _¿Qué os vais a poner?_

La primera en contestarme es Chloé, diciendo que se acaba de comprar una falda y que la va a estrenar esta noche.

Mylene dice algo de que con el embarazo la ropa se le está quedando pequeña y que opta por ir en pijama. Chloé pone emojis de espanto y le dice que como vaya así no la deja entrar al hotel.

Y tras leer los veinte mensajes que mandan todas diciendo lo que se van a poner mi mente de diseñadora se hace una idea y saco la ropa que necesito.

Llego al hotel de Chloé a la hora justa y en la puerta me encuentro a Alya junto a Kagami. La primera está hablando por teléfono y la segunda la mira con los ojos abiertos como platos. Me se de alguien que acaba de ser testigo de la furia de mi mejor amiga cuando habla por teléfono.

—No, Yves, es mi día libre, no voy a cubrir esa maldita noticia de última hora sobre el nacimiento de una nueva cebra en el zoo, ¡no quiero arruinar mi carrera!

Cuando llego con ambas y escucho la discusión de Alya me alegro por Kagami, pues no ha tenido que presenciar una de las tantas peleas con Nino que cada vez eran más frecuentes por la boda.

—Dime que la has visto así antes —al verme, Kagami me mira con pánico en los ojos.

—¿A Alya? Y porque no está discutiendo con Nino, cuando lo hace se pone peor.

Alya cuelga soltando un par de insultos y me mira, al ver mi conjunto sonríe y levanta el pulgar dándole su aprobación. Tampoco es nada del otro mundo, es un simple pichi negro con un jersey rosa.

—Me gusta. Entremos, las demás están esperando en la mesa.

Las tres entramos y nos dirigimos al ascensor. Una vez en el piso del restaurante vemos a todas nuestras amigas paradas justo en la entrada, al verlas Alya frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí?

La voz de Chloé delante de todas nuestras amigas nos llama la atención y nos acercamos para ver que pasa.

Cuando nos hacemos paso entre las chicas vemos como Chloé está enfrentándose a el grupo de los chicos cruzada de brazos. Dirigiendo el grupo, Adrien también se cruza de brazos y mira a Chloé con una ceja arqueada.

—¿No podemos venir a cenar?

—¡No cuando venimos nosotras! —Alix responde a la pregunta de Adrien y este la mira.

Veo a Luka negando al final del grupo y le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa. Al verme sonríe y me devuelve el saludo.

—Adrinkis, el restaurante lo vamos a usar nosotras, así que ya os podéis estar yendo.

—Chloé, reservé mesa hace un mes, ¿y sabes por qué? —Chloé entre cierra los ojos y Adrien sonríe— Porque sabía que esto iba a pasar —la mirada de Adrien pasa de Chloé a Kagami y a mi, al verme sonríe— Hola compi.

Frunzo el ceño y aparto la mirada de él, ¿compi? Me tiene que estar tomando el pelo.

—¿Por qué no llegamos a un acuerdo? —propone Kagami— Hay suficiente restaurante para ambos grupos.

Todos miramos a Kagami, pero Chloé, Alya, Nino y yo la miramos con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Kagami, ¿estás proponiendo qué, nosotras, grupo que ha salido porque ellos han salido, compartamos el mismo restaurante que ellos? —Chloé aprieta los puños enfada y Sabrina intenta calmarla.

—¡Oh no, ni loca! —miro a Alya y esta mira a su prometido con los ojos entre cerrados— Nos merecemos una noche de chicas como ellos.

—Y vamos a tenerla. Me refiero a que ellos se pongan en una punta del restaurante y nosotras en otra, compartimos el mismo restaurante pero cada uno por su lado.

La mayoría aceptan la idea de Kagami, pero esta vez Adrien es el que tiene el ceño fruncido mirando a Kagami. Por su parte, Chloé y Alya siguen negándose a la propuesta.

—Venga, es sábado por la noche y estarán todos los restaurantes ocupados, ¿preferis ir a un McDonald's?

Al escuchar el nombre de la cadena de comida rápida Chloé abre los ojos como platos y llama a uno de los camareros diciéndole que nos ponga la mesa más alejada posible de ellos.

Yo me mantengo en silencio porque da igual lo que diga, Kagami tiene razón. Todos los restaurantes estarán llenos y su idea de que cada grupo esté en una parte diferente es muy buena. Además de que ha ganado por mayoría absoluta tanto por el lado de las chicas como el de los chicos.

—No parece que te haga mucha ilusión compartir restaurante con nosotros.

La voz de Luka dirigiéndose a mi me saca de mis pensamientos y niego. No es que no me haga ilusión, simplemente no quiero estar en la misma sala que Adrien, bastante tengo con aguantarle en el trabajo.

—No es eso, no me hace exactamente ilusión compartir restaurante con Adrien, bastante le agunto en el trabajo.

Luka se ríe y mira mi ropa, hace el mismo gesto que minutos atrás había hecho Alya y rio.

—Te queda muy bien, ese pichi me suena.

Miro la prenda y me doy cuenta de que ese pichi es el que Luka me regaló hace unas semanas. Sonrío mirándole.

—Me lo regaló alguien con buen gusto.

* * *

Kagami traidora, ¿tú no ibas a ayudarme con Marinette? ¿Por qué has hecho esa propuesta tan mala?

Dejo de asesinar a Kagami con la mirada cuando veo como Marinette se ríe hablando con Luka. Por mucho que intente hacerla reír, nunca lo hago. Solo siendo Chat y cuando le cuento como me rechaza como su fuese otra persona.

Pensé que si Kaiciel no era su hijo sería más fácil acercarme a ella, pero no. Ni si quiera trabajando me acerco a ella, me siento estafado con esa alarma que puse en su despacho. Cuando la compré me aseguraron que era una alarma que avisaba cuando estabas en problemas, a ver, avisar avisa, ¡pero a todo el edificio! Aunque es gracioso tocar el botón y ver como Marinette corre hasta mi despacho para que la apague, lo único que hace es que Marinette me odie cada vez más.

Las peleas con mi padre no ayudan. Ese señor siempre propone cosas en las que otros hombres le enseñen a Marinette cuando yo podría hacerlo, y como me molesta acabo peleando.

Y no hablemos de mis intentos de pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Tengo unos diez diseños escondidos en mi despacho, cinco están en mi coche y tres los escondí en el coche de Gorila, y todo para que tuviera que quedarse más tiempo en la oficina y poder estar conmigo. Pero no me sirve de nada porque Marinette se encierra en su despacho —¡con llave!— y hasta que no termina el diseño no sale. Y cuando le pido que haga favores por mi cuando me da mucho palo seguir quitándole diseños, ¡manda a Chloé!

En resumidas cuentas, la guerra de Vietnam fue más fácil para los Americanos que para mi esta dichosa conquista.

—¡Al fin está nuestra mesa, venga Adrien! —Nino me da un golpe en el brazo sacándome de mis pensamiento y cuando veo como Luka se despide de Marinette y va a la mesa es cuando yo hago lo mismo, y voy hacia la mesa sin apartar mi vista de Marinette.

* * *

—¿Y sabéis como lo váis a llamar?

Nunca me imaginé hablar de estos temas con mis amigas. Me encantaban los niños, pero no iba a tener por no tener que soportar a un hombre en mi vida.

Mylene me mira y piensa un poco. Tan solo está de cinco meses, es temprano para que sepa que nombre ponerle a su hijo o hija.

—Yvonne nos gusta, si es niña claro. Si es niño hemos pensado en llamarle Louis.

—Yo no entiendo como podéis tener pareja, con lo bien que se está solo.

Me rio con el comentario de Chloé. Mientras vivíamos en Nueva York tuvo un par de novios pero nunca llegó a quereles tanto como se quiere a ella misma.

—Ahí te voy a dar la razón, Chloé —miro a Alya arqueando una ceja y al ver mi mirada arquea las suyas— ¿Qué?

—Pues que vas a casarte —Rose me quita mis palabras de la boca y Alya simplemente niega.

—Voy a casarme si, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estar sola es mucho mejor que tener pareja.

—Siempre seremos más solteras en el grupo —asiento ante el comentario de Alix.

—Si, pero aún así nos tragamos todos sus problemas de pareja como si fuésemos parte de ella.

Todas mis amigas solteras me dan la razón y veo como Alya arquea una ceja, otra vez.

—Bueno, tú estás soltera pero tu situación es incluso peor que tener pareja, Marinette.

—¿De qué situación hablas, Alya?

—Pues de que tienes detrás tuya a un cantante famoso y a un CEO, que además es tu jefe.

Entre cierro los ojos mirando a Alya, todas mis amigas concuerdan con mi mejor amiga.

—No me jodas Alya, Luka es un buen amigo y Adrien solo es un coña--

—¡Pero bueno!

Al escuchar esa voz dejo de hablar y abro los ojos como platos mirando a su dueña. Lila está a un lado de la mesa mirandonos. Desde que había llegado a París no me había encontrado con ella, y por lo que tenía entendido, Lila y los demás ya no se llevaban.

—¡Marinette ha vuelto! —Lila se acerca a mi y se agacha para darme dos besos, parpadeo sin entender nada.— Me enteré que tú y Chloé os mudasteis a Nueva York, ¿qué tal por la gran manzana?

—Tú, rata. Suelta a Marinette, no es de tu incumbencia como nos ha ido por Nueva York.

Lila mira a Chloé con las cejas arqueadas y se aleja de mi. Veo como todas la miran con el ceño fruncido y un poco de felicidad me invade el cuerpo. ¡Al fin se dieron cuenta de como de mentirosa era Lila!

—Intento ser amable y se me recibe así, en fin, mi cena me está esperando —Lila me vuelve a mirar y yo a ella— Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Marinette.

—Lila, te recuerdo que conmigo no hace falta que actues —sonrío y Lila se gira yéndose.

No sé porque, pero presiento que algo va a pasar tras este encuentro.

* * *

Veo como Lila se aleja de la mesa de las chicas y de inmediato sé que no ha sido bien recibida y que ahora está planeando algo tras haber visto a Marinette.

Todos conocemos ya la verdadera faceta de Lila, y aunque los demás se dieron cuenta tarde de cómo era, yo siempre estuve del lado de Marinette en esa pequeña guerra que tenían hace diez años.

Desde que se fue, Lila se hizo más amiga de nuestro grupo y todos se negaban a ver como realmente era.

Pero un día todo cambió. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que Marinette se fue y estábamos en el primer año de la Universidad. Lila nos mintió diciendo que había entrado en la misma carrera que yo, pero no era así. Nunca entró en la Universidad y se limitó a ir por el campus diciendo mentiras sobre nosotros. Casi logra que Alya y Nino rompiesen, que Juleka no saliera de su casa y que Alix acabara en el hospital. Además esparció rumores de que yo la había dejado embarazada y la había abandonado. Solo me acosté una vez con Lila, pero fue debido a que estaba demasiado borracho, además siempre uso protección por muy borracho que esté. Desde entonces no se ha vuelto ha repetir y nunca lo hará.

Veo como se sienta con un hombre y este le da un beso en la mano, tras eso, Lila nota mi mirada sobre ella porque gira la cabeza encontrándose con mi templante serio y me sonríe.

Definitivamente está tramando algo.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana, tras haberme tomado mi café y haberme acomodado en la silla de mi despacho comienzo a trabajar en los diseños que tengo que presentar antes de Navidad, los cuales llevo atrasados por culpa de Adrien.

Tikki está sentada en la mesa viendo como dibujo, siempre le ha gustado verme haciendo diseños.

El teléfono que está encima de la mesa suena y tras dejar a un lado el lápiz lo cojo.

—Despacho de Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

—Marinette, hay unas mujeres preguntando por ti. Se hacen llamar Alya y Kagami.

—Oh, Francine. Diles que ahora estoy ocupada.

—No vienen a verte a ti, si no a la señorita Bourgeois.

Miro a Chloé en su mesa limandose las uñas y le hago señas indicándole que la esperan abajo, al entenderme se levanta y y sale del despacho.

—Ya va para abajo.

Cuelgo y continúo dibujando. Gabriel está esperando una gran línea de ropa.

* * *

Cuando bajo y veo a Alya y Kagami sé que algo pasa porque ellas nunca me llamarían a mi.

Me acerco a ellas, que están sentadas en los sofás a un lado de la escalera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Por qué crees que pasa algo?

—Porque me habéis llamado a mi en vez de a Marinette, así que algo pasa.

Alya y Kagami se miran y yo me cruzo de brazos sonriendo. Alya se encoge de hombros y suspira.

—Vale si, pasa algo. Y tiene que ver con Marinette y con...

—La zorra.

Alya y yo miramos a Kagami y esta nos mira extrañada.

—¿Qué? Tengo entendido que Lila cuando es akumatizada en una versión mala de Rena Rouge, y Rena Rouge tiene el miraculous del zorro.

—Tienes razón, además no hubiera apodado mejor a Lila, es una zorra —sonrío y Alya pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, lo que queremos decir Kagami y yo es que creemos que Lila trama algo contra Marinette.

—Si, ¿y qué? Marinette es Ladybug, no creo que se deje pisotear o lo que sea por alguien como Lila.

—¿Marinette es Ladybug?

Al escuchar a Kagami me doy cuenta del error que acabo de cometer con decir eso delante de Kagami. Ese secreto solo lo sabíamos Alya y yo, y ahora también Kagami.

—No se lo digas a nadie, si Marinette se entera de que te lo he dicho me ma--

El sonido de una sirena comienza a escucharse y apreto los puños al saber que es la dichosa alarma que Adrien tiene para llamar a Marinette.

Alya y Kagami miran a todos lados sorprendidas y yo respiro profundo. Allá vamos.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una alarma que tiene puesta Adrien para llamar a Marinette —respondo a la pregunta de Alya y señalo al piso de arriba, donde Marinette camina a zancadas hacia el otro lado de la casa.

—¡Adrien Agreste, te odio mucho!

Se escuchan los gritos de Marinette desde el segundo piso y todos los demás trabajadores siguen con sus respectivos trabajos, han acabado acostumbrados a la dichosa alarma y los gritos de Marinette.

—¡Voy a romper esa maldita alarma!

—¡Ni se te ocurra Marinette, lo descontaré de tu sueldo!

La puerta del despacho de Gabriel Agreste se abre y este sale enfadado en dirección a la habitación de su hijo. Allá vamos, otra vez.

Alya y Kagami miran como Gabriel sube las escaleras de dos en dos y yo me siento en uno de los sillones.

—¡Te juro por lo que más quieras Adrien, que como siga escuchando esa dichosa alarma, te quedas sin herencia!

La alarma deja de sonar y sonrío aliviada porque gracias a la intervención de Gabriel la alarma ha parado de sonar más pronto que de costumbre. Gabriel, Marinette y un Adrien con una mejilla roja bajan las escaleras y los tres se quedan al pie de esta.

Al ver a Kagami el señor Agreste se acerca a ella sonriendo y Marinette se acerca a nosotras, claramente mosqueada.

—Siento mucho la escena que acabais de ver. Kagami, ¿qué tal tu madre?

—Bien, sigue esperando que usted viaje a Japón.

—Dile de mi parte que se me va a hacer imposible ahora, el inmaduro de mi hijo maltrata a nuestra empleada.

—¡Oye!

—¿¡Acaso es mentira!? —intento tranquilizar a Marinette y lo hago com éxito cuando la veo respirar profundo.

Otra alarma diferente empieza a sonar y Marinette fulmina con la mirada a Adrien

—¿¡Otra vez!?

—¡Si ni siquiera estoy en mi habitación, ¿cómo voy a ser yo?! —se defiende mi amigo de la infancia.

Las luces de toda la casa se apagan y todos los presentes entramos en pánico.

—¡Nathalie! —Gabriel llama a su secretaria pero está todo oscuro y la luz de las ventanas no alumbran lo suficiente teniendo en cuenta que hoy está nublado.

La alarma sigue sonando durante unos minutos y cuando esta para y la luz vuelve, Gabriel nos mira a todos preocupado.

Nunca había visto al señor Agreste así, ni con su propio hijo.

—¿Estais todos bien? —nos pregunta y todos asentimos.

Nathalie sale a los pocos minutos del despacho de Gabriel un tanto alterada, los cinco la miramos y su jefe se acerca a ella.

—Señor, han desaparecido.

—¿El qué? —preguntan tanto Adrien como su padre.

—Los objetivos de la caja fuerte, han sido robados.

—No me jorobes Nathalie —Gabriel aprieta los puños y los cuatro nos miramos sin entender.

—¡Poned el canal seis!

Un empleado grita esas cuatro palabras y Francine, la chica de recepción, hace algo en el ordenador y en las pantallas que normalmente salen fotos de todas las prendas de ropa que ha diseñado Gabriel aparece Nadja informando de algo.

—¡Noticia de última hora! ¡Tras diez años, ha aparecido Hawk Moth! ¡Pero no es el mismo de hace diez años, este Hawk Moth es--

La emisión se interrumpe y en pantalla aparece una chica vestida de morado, una mascara color platino y el fondo de donde está no se distingue. Su cara no se distingue del todo.

—Ladybug y Chat Noir, lleváis diez años desaparecidos, ¡ya va siendo hora de que deis la cara y os enfrenteis de una vez a alguien realmente fuerte! ¡Soy Vilder y se os va a hacer muy difícil vencerme!

Miro sorprendida a Marinette y veo que mira a la pantalla con los ojos entre cerrados.

Marinette no se ha transformado en Ladybug desde hace diez años, pero había llegado el momento de que Ladybug volviese.

* * *

 _¡Buenaaaas! Solo vengo a decir que **MARINETTE PEDAZO DE LELA, ¿POR QUÉ TRATAS ASÍ A LUKA? ME ESTÁS CAYENDO MAL.**_

 _Necesitaba desahogarme._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo!_


	24. Capitulo 23 Ladybug's Return

—Marinette, no te has transformado en Ladybug en ¿diez años?

Me giro para mirar a Alya. Tras el robo ocurrido en la empresa, Gabriel nos ha dado el día libre. Pero tengo más trabajado siendo Ladybug ahora que ha aparecido esta tal Vilder es el momento de reaparecer.

—Lo sé Alya, pero París necesita a Ladybug, París me necesita.

—Siento interrumpir —Tikki vuela delante de ambas y me mira— Creo sue antes de reaparecer, deberías ir a hablar con el maestro.

—¿Cómo? Tikki, el maestro debe estar enfadado conmigo. Dejé a París sin protectora.

—Pero ahora que París te necesita, el maestro debe ver que estás dispuesta a protegerlo.

—¿Y con mi aparición no lo vería ya? No tengo tiempo para verle.

—Por eso Chat hacía rondas nocturnas...

Escucho como Alya susurra y la miro arqueando las cejas. Hace un tiempo mencionó que Chat seguía apareciendo, pero no exactamente para hacer rondas nocturnas, sino más bien para que yo le ayudase con sus métodos de conquista. Al igual que a mí, esto le ha pillado desprevenido.

* * *

No tengo ni idea de lo que han robado ni como de importante es para papá como para que haya mandando a todos a casa antes de tiempo.

Nathalie está muy angustiada y no deja de andar de un lado a otro por el despacho de papá, verla tan angustiada me preocupa puesto que a pesar de que se recuperó de aquellos ataques que le daban pueden quedar aún secuelas y que vuelvan a aparecer. Gabriel está sentado en uno de los sillones igual o más angustiado que Nathalie, solo que él no está poniendo su salud en riesgo.

—A ver, me estáis poniendo nervioso. ¿Qué han robado para que estéis tan angustiados? ¿Unos diseños? Marinette trabaja ahora con nosotros, puede hacer mejores.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con la empresa, Adrien.

En todo lo que llevamos los tres metidos en el despacho de papá es la primera que mi señor padre abre la boca.

—¿Entonces?

—Creo que ya eres lo suficientemente mayor como para contarte la verdad.

Papá se levanta del sillón y se acerca al cuadro de mamá que tiene en su despacho.

—Señor, ¿está seguro?

—Si, Nathalie. No tiene caso seguir ocultándolo después de que hayan desaparecido.

Parpadeo sin entender la situación. Sé que estos dos ocultan un montón de cosas, pero no creo que sean tan graves como para montar tanto lío.

—¿Podéis ir al grano?

—Lo que han robado han sido dos miraculous. Para ser más exactos, los miraculous de la mariposa y el pavo real.

Abro los ojos como platos ante las palabras de mi padre. Vale, si que era grave lo que ocultaban.

* * *

Alguien toca a la puerta de mi habitación y Tikki se esconde detrás de la pantalla del ordenador. Por la puerta —o más bien buhardilla— aparece Chloé y Tikki sale de su escondite.

—Ag, ¿cómo puedes vivir en una casa como esta Marinette? Con razón te largaste a Nueva York.

—¿Qué quieres, Chloé?

—Buenoo, cuánta tensión hay aquí. Solo vengo a ver si te vas a transformar en Ladybug, y para decirte que pienses en mi para ser tu fiel ayudante.

—No te voy a dar el miraculous de la abeja, Chloé.

—¿¡Por qué no!?

 _Porque la última vez que quisiste usar ese miraculous, acabaste del lado de Hawkmoth._ Quería decirle eso a Chloé, pero ya habíamos hablado el tema en una ocasión y ella se arrepintió de aquel acto. No quería volver a formar una pelea entre ambas y que Alya estuviera en medio.

—Porque no quiere ver al guardián de los miraculous. Te has perdido una larga historia —Alya se sienta en el diván y se cruza de brazos— Y por lo que ha contado, básicamente, París está desprotegido ante esa tal Vilder.

—¡Qué estoy yo! ¡Solo que Tikki no me deja transformarme!

—Uy, ¿de qué me he perdido?

Chloé, al igual que Alya, se sienta en el diván cruzando las piernas y mirándome. En serio, ¿no puedo tener amigas normales qué me motiven a, no sé, ¡salvar París!?

—Mirad, no tengo tiempo para esto. Tikki, ¿quieres que vaya a ver al Maestro? Pues voy, pero en cuanto termine de hablar con él vamos a salvar París una vez más.

—¡Yei!

—Y vosotras dos, no os soportais pero cuando algo tiene que ver conmigo os unis, ¿tanto me odiais?

Alya y Chloé se miran y se encojen de hombros, yo suspiro y salgo de mi habitación para ir a hablar con el maestro Fu.

* * *

La última vez que vi al maestro fue antes de irme. Me prohibió irme de París, pero yo no le hice caso y me largué.

Sé que hice mal puesto que en aquel entonces la situación no era la mejor y había muchos problemas que tenían que ver con los miraculous, pero viendo cómo están las cosas he de suponer que los miraculous y el maestro están bien.

Toco a la puerta y tomo aire antes de entrar. Hace diez años habría entrado como Pedro por su casa, pero viendo la situación de ahora y el hecho de que el maestro Fu debe estar enfadado no me queda más remedio que tocar y esperar.

—Adelante.

Abro la puerta dejando ver ante mi al mismo maestro Fu de hace diez años. Sigue exactamente igual a como estaba la última vez que lo vi. Supongo que yo he sido la única que he cambiado.

—Hola, maestro.

Al escuchar mi voz, Fu abre los ojos sorprendido y mi mira. Yo hago una mueca y Tikki sale de mi bolso presentándose ante el maestro.

—Marinette...

—Sé que ha pasado tiempo... Y sé que lo hice mal, pero ye venido a informarle que, apartir de ahora, Marinette Dupain-Cheng no volverá a interponer su vida sentimental ante salvar París.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Entrecierro los ojos y miro a Tikki, ¿acaso no se ha enterado?

—Pues de que ahora que he vuelto y ha aparecido un nuevo villano, creo que es hora de que renazca una nueva Ladybug. O sea, yo, pero una más madura y mayor.

—¿Ha aparecido un nuevo villano?

¿Cómo?

—Eh... Si, villana para ser exactos. ¿No se ha enterado?

Waizz me mira.— No, no nos habíamos enterado. Hace tiempo que se nos rompió la televisión.

—¿Pero tú no detectabas los akumas?

—No he detectado ninguno.

Tras decir eso me doy cuenta que Vilder no ha akumatizado, al menos por ahora, a nadie.

—Bueno, el caso. Esta nueva villana no es Hawkmoth, presiento que es mucho más lista que él. No puedo dejar más tiempo desprotegido a París. Usted confió en mi para ser Ladybug y hace diez años le defraudé largandome al otro lado del charco —aprieto los puños, fui muy estúpida aquella vez— por eso, voy a volver a tener su confianza y a demostrarle que soy digna de ser Ladybug.

—Marinette...

—Aunque también me ha obligado Tikki a venir, ¡pero voy a demostrar que soy digna!

—Hace diez años hice una buena elección dándote el miraculous de la mariquita. A pesar de haberme desobedecido y haberte ido a Nueva York, sabía que regresarías.

Sonrío ante las palabras del maestro. Él tenía más confianza en mi que yo misma, y es algo que se agradece.

—Ahora, Marinette, ve y demuestra que no me equivoqué al elegirte. Lucha junto a Chat Noir y defended París como hace diez años.

Asiento y Tikki y yo nos miramos. Es la hora. Hoy, tras diez años, Ladybug vuelve a aparecer.

* * *

Adrien, tumbado en su cama, mira al techo de su habitación. Hacia unos pocos minutos su padre le acababa de confesar que todo este tiempo él había sido Hawkmoth y que Nathalie había sido Mayura. Además de que antes de todo eso, su madre había sido la portadora del miraculous del pavo real y que por eso ya no estaba entre ellos.

Hace diez años casi pierde a su segunda madre en la mismas circunstancias con las que perdió a la primera.

Le habían entrado ganas de decirle de todo a su padre y de contarle la verdad, que él era Chat Noir. Pero no se había arriesgado porque comenzó a crecer cierta desconfianza en él hacia Gabriel. Si durante mucho tiempo había sido el mayor villano que París pudo tener, quién sabe lo que podría llegar a hacer le confesaba que él era Chat.

Era cierto que los miraculous ya no los tenía, pero tampoco podía quedarse tranquilo pensando que su padre podría haber fingido aquel robo y tuviera una nueva subordinada.

Si ese era el caso, ¿por qué estaban Gabriel y Nathalie tan angustiados?

—Deja de pensar tanto, Adrien. Puedo escuchar todos tus pensamientos.

Adrien, extrañado, se incorpora de la cama mirando a Plagg, el cual está sentado sobre el piano y por raro que pareciera, no estaba comiendo nada de camembert.

—¿En serio puedes leer mis pensamientos?

—Adrien, tienes casi veinticinco años, ¿en serio eres tan tonto como para preguntar eso? —Plagg niega y vuelva hacia él— ¡Claro que no puedo!

—Es todo tan confuso. He estado luchando contra mi padre durante mucho tiempo, pensando que era un loco que solo quería poder, pero solo quería los miraculous para traer de vuelta a mi madre.

—Oye pues es muy romántico. Apuesto que tú harías lo mismo por Marinette.

—¡Marinette! Dios, tiene que estar preocupada respecto al robo.

—No se yo ¿eh? Seguro que está ocupada. Pero más importante aún, ¿crees que Ladybug aparecerá ante la provocación de Vilder?

Adrien se levanta de la cama y se acerca a la ventana. Llevaba tiempo sin ver a Ladybug, las esperanzas que tenía de que apareciera era prácticamente nulas.

—No sé Plagg, lleva diez años sin aparecer, no creo que aparez-

Al ver una figura femenina saltar por los tejados de París, Adrien abrió los ojos como platos. La figura llevaba un traje rojo con lunares negros, pero la cintura y gran parte de las piernas eran solo negras, además no llevaba las coletas que una vez llevó y su pelo era tan solo media melena.

—Ladybug...

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tan poca fe tienes?

—Ladybug...

—Que si chico, que estamos hablando de Ladybug.

Plagg vuela hacia Adrien y se sienta en el hombro de este. Al ver la dirección en la que su portador mira, hace lo mismo y se sorprende viendo a una Ladybug más adulta saltando por los tejados.

—Anda, pues apareció.

—Plagg...

—Si, si, ya lo sé.

—¡Garras fuera!

* * *

En cuanto me transformé en Ladybug lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que el traje era distinto al anterior. Mientras que el de hace diez año era completamente de lunares negros, este tiene la pequeña diferencia de que de cintura hasta las rodillas es negro. Supongo que al ser más alta y tener un cuerpo diferente ha causado que el traje también cambiara a uno más, maduro.

Salí de la casa del maestro Fu en busca de Vilder, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de su localización. Sabía que había estado en los estudios televisivos, pero no seria tan idiota como para quedarse allí esperándome.

Por eso ahora me encuentro de pie en lo alto de un tejado pensando en que lugar puede estar escondida.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, bichito.

Al escuchar la voz que llevo escuchando desde hace un mes todas las noches me estremezco. Pensé que no aparecería tan pronto.

—Hola, Chat. Me sorprende verte.

—El que está sorprendido soy yo, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Diez años?

—He tenido una serie de problemas, pero tranquilo, no volverá a ocurrir. He vuelto para quedarme.

Chat sonríe y se apoya en su bastón mirándome. No recordaba como de coqueto podía llegar a ser este chico.

—He de decir que estás muy guapa bichito.

—Deja tus coqueteos para más tarde, tenemos que encontrar a Vilder.

Veo como Chat se tensa y le miro extrañada. ¿Está todo bien?

—¿Todo bien, Chat?

Chat me mira y asiente. Recoge su bastón y lo lleva a sus hombros.

—¿Preparada, bichito?

Estoy preparada. Más que preparada.

—¿Y tú, gatito?

Sonrío y vuelvo a seguir buscando alguna seña que me indique donde puede estar Vilder. Ha llamado nuestra atención desde los estudios de televisión, pero ahora no da ninguna señal.

Entrecierro los ojos agudizando la vista cuando veo una sombra, pero simplemente es un pájaro y pongo los ojos en blanco.

Media hora después, tras habernos recorrido los tejados de París unas cinco veces, miro a Chat con el ceño fruncido.

—Nos está tendiendo algo, pero no vamos a caer en ninguna trampa. Chat, levanta y vamos a los estudios.

Chat arquea una ceja desde el suelo, donde está tumbado, mientras me mira.

—Me habías dicho que allí no iba a estar.

—Que te calles.

Lanzo el yo-yo lejos y me muevo con el por los tejados seguida de Chat. O realmente es muy torpe Vilder o es parte de su plan, pero en el caso de este último yo soy más lista.

Seguramente ya tendrá a más de un akumatizado por los estudios, pero no es nada nuevo para mi cuando me he enfrentado anteriormente a Hawk Moth y a un ejército de akumatizaciones.

Al llegar a los estudios, Chat y yo nos escondemos. Mediante señas le indico mi plan, el cual abrir la puerta, echar un vistazo rápido dentro y en el caso en el que esté comenzar a luchar con ella.

En el caso de que no esté, pues a seguir buscándola.

Comienzo a contar, y cuando llego a tres ambos abrimos la puerta de un salto para encontrarnos con nada.

—¿Dónde demonios está?

—A lo mejor tiene una guarida —Chat se apoya en su bastón y me sonríe, recordándome a como cada noche me hace la misma mirada.

Me aseguré que la chica de la que él hablaba no era Ladybug, porque si menuda estampa. Él intentando ligar con Ladybug usando trucos que le da Marinette.

—No me mires así que me das grima.

—¿Y cómo se supone que te he mirado?

Escucho un paso y antes de girarme me fijo en la pantalla que hay delante de mí apagada, donde una chica con el pelo moreno, usando una máscara y un traje lila se muestra ante nosotros.

—Os estaba esperando, Ladybug y Chat Noir.

La voz me suena, pero no logro averiguar quien se esconde detrás de la mascara. Chat y yo nos giramos quedando cara a cara con Vilder, la cual nos sonríe. Esta persona o ha robado el miraculous de la mariposa o es aliada de Hawkmoth, pero teniendo en cuenta mi experiencia, Hawkmoth nunca daría su miraculous a alguien, es más de robar y darles otros miraculous a sus aliados, como Mayura o Chloé, a la cual le dio el miraculous de la avispa y la akumatizó.

—¿Quién demonios eres y como has conseguido ese miraculous?

Me sorprende que Chat sea el primero en romper el silencio que se ha formado entre los tres. Se le nota serio, mucho más que cuando normalmente pelea. Vilder se ríe y veo como Chat aprieta los puños.

—Ha sido pan comido robarlo.

—Quítate la mascara y da la cara para que veamos quien eres realmente —nunca llegué a descubrir quien era Hawkmoth, pero me niego a que me pase lo mismo con Vilder.

—Un portador nunca revela su identidad, Ladybug. O tendrías que quitarme el miraculous.

—¿Para qué crees que quiero saber tu identidad? Ni que te fuera a invitar a cenar. ¡Da la cara!

—¡Primero tú!

—¿Qué de yo la cara? ¡Una heroina nunca revela su identidad!

—¡Una villana tampoco!

¿¡En qué momento me he metido en esta estúpida pelea con esta persona!? Marinette, céntrate. Lanzale el yo-yo ahora que está distraída insultando a tu tía, ¡espera! ¿Está insultando a mi familia?

—¡A mi familia no la metas!

Me lanzo hacia ella pero Chat me agarra de los brazos evitando que le arranque la mascara de un yoyazo. Forcejeo pero Chat me tiene agarrada de tal forma que me es imposible moverme.

—Bichito, creo que iniciar una pelea porque insulte a tu familia no es la mejor forma de salvar París.

—¡Suéltame, le voy a arrancar esa mascara como que me llamo Ladybug!

—¡Menuda heroína! Una heroína nunca se deja llevar por sus impulsos.

Tras escuchar eso dejo de forcejear. Tiene razón, me he dejado llevar por mis impulsos. Antes no. Alguna que otra ocasión me había dejado llevar por mis sentimientos, y siempre había acabado mal.

No he madurado nada.

Me relajo y Chat me suelta. Bien Marinette, compórtate como la heroína que has sido desde hace diez años.

—Si, soy inmadura. Pero te voy a dar la paliza de tu vida, Vilder. Puede que no hoy, pero tarde o temprano averiguaré quien eres y tendré de vuelta tu miraculous.

—¿De verdad crees que me descubrirás?

—Tiene mi ayuda.

Sonrío al escuchar a Chat y miro a Vilder con el ceño fruncido. Comienzo a mover mi yo-yo y cuando se lo lanzo mi rival lo esquiva a la perfección. ¿Acaso los miraculous nos dan una agilidad de una gimnasta olímpica o qué? Vuelo a lanzarle el yo-yo y esta lo coge, tirando de él atrayéndome hacia ella. Cierro el puño y cuando estoy cerca de ella le doy un golpe en la cara, haciendo que retroceda.

En Nueva York Chloé nos apuntó a un curso de defensa personal y aprendí un poco más de pelea. Por eso le he podido proporcionar ese puñetazo a Vilder. Esta frunce el ceño mirandome y yo sonrío trayendo de vuelta mi yo-yo.

—Soy más fuerte que hace diez años.

—Tss. Creo que ya está todo por hoy.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo quería presentarme, Ladybug.

—¿Y para eso has tenido que formar todo el follón que has formado? Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y la gente de la cadena de televisión?

No me había percatado de que no había nadie que trabajara allí. ¿Dónde están Nadja y Alex?

—Yo no soy tan cobarde como para coger rehenes Ladybug. Les mandé fuera antes de que llegaseis. Mi objetivo eres tú.

—¡Ah no, yo por ahí no paso! ¡Ni en broma vas a hacerle algo a Ladybug, ¿me oyes?!

Miro a Chat sorprendida y este da un paso hacia delante. Ha estado quieto toda la pelea, pues ha sido entre Vilder y yo, pero ahora le noto tenso.

—Ya veremos, Chatnoir.

Y diciendo eso, desaparece. Chat corre detrás de ella y yo le sigo, pero al llegar a las escaleras la pierdo de vista y veo como Chat también, pues se agarra a la barandilla de las escaleras y gruñe. Sé que mi miraculous es poderoso, pero no tanto como el de el dragón o cualquier otro, ¿por qué entonces todos los villanos quieren mi miraculous?

¿Qué es lo que Vilder quiere exactamente?

* * *

 _ **¡Holaa! Jejejejeje, se que ha pasado tiempo desde la ultima vez que subí capitulo, pero empecé el nuevo curso y no he tenido tiempo ni inspiración para escribir este capitulo (es más, este he tardado tres semanas en escribirlo). Es un poco flojo, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de como escribir la pelea de Ladybug y Vilder (soy más de escribir otro tipo de cosas 7u7), aún así espero que os guste y le deis todo el apoyo posible a esta historia para motivarme a estudiar ahora que se acercan la época de exámenes.**_

 _ **Ah bueno, estoy mal con el final de temporada, tengo un montón de dudas y muchas ganas de cortarme las venas por ese final T.T y estoy esperando el estreno de Chat Blanc, ¿qué vamos a sufrir? Mucho**_

 _ **Lo dicho, espero que os guste el capitulo y le deis el apoyo suficiente a la historia, intentaré publicar lo antes posible el siguiente capitulo, I promise.**_

 _ **Au revoir!**_


	25. Capitulo 24 Begonias

**_Dos meses después_**

Dejo la última caja de mis pertenencias en el suelo de mi nuevo apartamento no muy lejos de casa de papá y mamá y de la mansión Agreste y me limpio el sudor de mi frente.

A pesar de que estamos en pleno Diciembre tener que descargar y subir cajas al apartamento provoca el mismo efecto que un día en pleno de Julio a 38C.

—Y este es el último mueble.

Me giro para mirar a Luka y le sonrío. Fue el primero en ofrecerme su ayuda cuando le dije que me mudaría de casas de mis padre y como siempre, ha cumplido con su palabra. Él ha sido quien ha alquilado un camión para llevar todos los mueves nuevos que he comprado y todas las cajas.

—No sé cómo agradecerte esto Luka.

Luka sonríe y me coge de la cintura acercándome a él. Ese acto me toma por sorpresa. Hace dos años que no había esta clase de contacto entre nosotros y que lo haga de imprevisto es, raro.

—A mi se me ocurre una forma...

—Luka... Sabes que con gusto lo haría. Pero no es el momento, necesito tiempo.

Luka suspira y asiente dejando de agarrarme. Me quiero concentrar en mi trabajo y necesito un tiempo antes de estar con alguien, aunque sea tan solo acostarnos.

—Lo siento, se me había olvidado eso del, tiempo.

Una de las primas cosas que hablé con Luka cuando llegué hace tres meses fue que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros si yo no daba el paso. Trabajar con los Agreste cada vez era más agotador y la aparición de Vilder me tenía apenas sin tiempo. Además, mis padres estaban empezado a sospechar de que algo había en mi vida que me dejaba tan agotada, por eso había decidido mudarme a un apartamento con los dos primeros sueldos que me había dado Gabriel.

Luka se rasca la nuca avergonzado y mira hacia otro lado.

—Será mejor que desembalemos las cajas.

—Sí, será mejor.

Unos tacones se escuchan en el pasillo y Chloé entra por la puerta con un café en la mano. Supuestamente iba a venir a ayudar, pero llega una hora tarde.

—Oh, pero si ya habéis terminando. No me habéis dejado nada.

—A buenas horas mangas verdes.

Me rio y comienzo a sacar los platos y vasos de las cajas.

—Cállate —Chloé dirige su mirada de mí a Luka, el cual está moviendo los muebles que ha dejado en la entrada y de nuevo a mí— A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí? Noto mucha tensión.

Luka y yo dejamos lo que estamos haciendo por unos segundos y nos miramos, para seguir haciendo lo que segundos antes habíamos dejado de hacer, dejado a Chloé ofendida por nuestro silencio.

* * *

Muevo la pierna desesperadamente esperando a que uno de los tantos publicistas de mi padre termine la reunión programada a última hora. Habla sobre la publicidad de la marca en los anuncios navideños, de como aumentan las ventas de la marca en estas fechas y de como Marinette ha traído un soplo de aire fresco a los diseños.

Lo que no entiendo muy bien es porque mi padre me ha mandando a mi a esta reunión cuando sabía perfectamente que quería ayudar a Marinette con su mudanza antes de que lo hiciera Luka. Pero por la foto que ha subido Chloé a su Instagram, Luka ha sido el que la ha ayudado.

Me lleva mucha ventaja.

Estos dos meses no he podido avanzar nada, por mucho que manteniese a Marinette ocupada en su oficina. Ah, me pilló los bocetos que le robaba. Maldito el día que me pilló saliendo de su despacho con todos los bocetos. Desde entonces cada vez que salía lo echaba con llave.

La nueva forma para mantenerla ocupada vino de parte de mi padre, por una vez hacia algo par ayudarme, pues este le había encomendado a Marinette los diseños de la temporada de primavera-verano del año que viene. Y esta solo iba del despacho a su casa.

Y bueno, por las noches yo iba a que me ayudase a conquistarla sin que ella supiera que era a ella a quien quería conquistar.

Veo la hora en el reloj de pared del despacho de reuniones y al ver que son las tres de la tarde me levanto. La reunión ha durado dos horas, y me niego a aguantar un segundo más.

—Señores, creo que voy a finalizar la reunión porque me estáis taladrado la cabeza con cosas que ya sabíamos y tengo cosas que hacer. Cualquier duda, a mi padre, que es el jefe.

—Tú eres el CEO de la empresa, señor Agreste.

—Eso es solo apariencia, mi padre es el que la dirige. O sea, ¿vosotros no pondrías a un Dios griego como yo como imagen de la empresa?

Los publicistas se miran entre sí y yo sonrío levantándome de la mesa.

—Au revoir, mon amies.

Y despidiéndome salgo del despacho en dirección a la entrada principal de la empresa. Una vez en el aparcamiento, Plagg sale de mi chaqueta poniendo los ojos en blanco. Desde que lo conozco es el gesto que más le he visto a hacer, consecuencias de ser tan diferentes.

Antes de que diga nada, pongo el coche en marcha y me dirijo a la nueva dirección de Marinette, que gracias a Chloé he podido conseguir. Pero al llegar a la calle, y darme cuenta que está demasiado cerca de mi casa y que es una tontería ir en coche, me doy una torta mental y doy la vuelta para dejar el coche de nuevo en el garaje. Hay que reducir el uso del CO2.

La verdad que me voy a presentar en el apartamento de Marinette por sorpresa, porque me apuesto lo que sea a que a ella no le hará nada de gracia verme allí. Además de que seguramente ya hayan terminado de colocar todos los muebles. Pero le he comprado una maceta de begonias, que gracias a nuestros encuentros nocturnos he logrado saber que es su flor favorita.

 _Marinette cerró por décima vez sus ojos sin querer y me reí por ver como de agotada estaba. Desde que habíamos empezado nuestra sesión nocturna de Ayuda a Chat Noir, como ella lo había llamado, no había dejado de cerrar los ojos y dar cabezadas._

 _—¿Día duro, princess?_

 _Marinette asintió y bostezó— El cab- Mi jefe me esconde los bocetos que hago y tengo que repetirlos, me gusta dibujar y diseñar, pero no es agradable tener que repetir bocetos dos veces al día. Cansa mucho._

 _Golpe bajo para la persona que está debajo de la mascara._

 _—Bueno, sigamos contigo. ¿Algo nuevo qué hayas pensado?_

 _—Pues... Ahora la chica se va a mudar, había pensado regalarle algo._

 _Marinette frunció el ceño y miró las flores que tenía en la terraza.— Si yo fuese esa chica, me gustaría que me regalasen una maceta con flores. Mis favoritas son las begonias, podrías regalarle unas camelias, o unas rosas._

Me había costado un montón encontrar estas dichosas flores. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna floristería de París las tuviera? Ni que todas las personas que conociesen a Marinette se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para comprarle una puñetera maceta de begonias.

* * *

Al llegar al apartamento de la de pelos azulados, Adrien quería lanzar la maceta que había llevado con él a cualquiera que pasara por allí. Eran varias las razones de aquello, una era que como siempre, Luka le había sacado ventaja y había sido quien la había ayudado con la mudanza.

La otra era porque, efectivamente, todas las personas que conocían a Marinette le habían regalado una maceta de begonias. Y tanto el rellanno como el interior del apartamento estaba repleto de flores.

—Oh, Adrien —Marinette parpadeó al ver a Adrien en la puerta de su apartamento— ¿Cómo has sabido mi nueva dirección?

—Te diría que lo he mirado en tu expediente, pero aún no te ha dado tiempo a cambiarla.

—Chloé, ¿verdad?

—Sep. ¡Te he traído un regalo! —el rubio puso entre ambos las begonias y Marinette se sorprendió.— Son tus flores favoritas, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

En ese momento Adrien se dio cuenta del grave error que acababa de cometer. El que sabía que sus flores favoritas eran las begonias era Chat, no él. ¿Qué son las misma persona? Si ¿Qué Marinette no lo sabía? También.

—Eh... —el modelo y CEO de la marca Agreste pensó en la excusa que le diría a Marinette, y como siempre, usó la misma— Chloé. ¿Puedo pasar?

Marinette se hizo a un lado dejandole entrar y al ver que no solo estaba Luka, sino también Chloé el alma se le salió del cuerpo. Debería dejar de usar la excusa de Chloé para todo. Su rubia amiga de la infancia le sonrió al verle pero al ver las begonias entrecerró los ojos, Luka por su parte le saludó con la cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en una isla en medio de la cocina de diseño americano de la casa de Marinette mientras tomaban café en unas tazas que parecían ser nuevas.

—Gracias por las begonias, pero como puedes comprobar tengo ya unas cuentas y no sé donde voy a meter tantas.

Marinette señaló con los manos todas y cada unas de las macetas de begonias de su apartamento y Adrien hizo una mueca encogiéndose de hombros, la basura era buena opción, pero para las de los demás, la suya no.

—Deben de haberse agotado las begonias en todo París —ante las palabras de Luka Adrien apretó la mandíbula.— ¿Quieres café, Adrien?

—Si, he tenido una larga reunión, mi cuerpo necesita cafeína.

—Es descafeinado —dijo Marinette colocando la begonias de Adrien en una de las encimeras de la cocina.

El mundo, una vez más, se había puesto en contra de Adrien.

—Pónmelo igualmente —Adrien se sentó al lado de Chloé, la cual se le quedó mirando seria, Adrien al notar su mirada la miró— ¿Qué?

—¿Para que has venido? Pensé que me habías pedido la dirección de Marinette para cambiarla en su expediente.

Luka colocó la taza de café delante de Adrien y este la cogió bebiéndose de un trago el contenido. Necesitaba evadir la pregunta de Chloé como fuese.

—Marinette, ¿qué tal los diseños?

—¿Cuales? ¿Los que me quitas o los que te escondo para que no me los quites?

Golpe bajo.

—¿Perdón? —Luka miró a Adrien con las cejas arqueadas y este para evitar su mirada cogió la cafetera y se llenó de nuevo la taza— Puede que a Chloé le evadas la pregunta, pero a mí no. ¿A qué se refiere Marinette?

—S-son imaginaciones suyas. Pierde los diseños y se cree que yo se los robó. Como si no tuviera cosas más importantes que hacer.

Marinette abrió la boca sorprendida y decidida a no aguantar la presencia de Adrien en su nueva casa le quitó la taza justo cuando el rubio iba a darle un sorbo. Adrien la miró parpadeando.

—Fuera. Te he dejado entrar por amabilidad, pero pensándolo bien no te lo mereces.

—Oye, que no he hecho nada.

—Ah, claro. No has hecho nada. Adrien, fuera. Al final voy a denunciarte por acoso.

—¡Eh! ¡Eso es mentira!

—Adrikins, mejor vete. No armes más escándalo.

—¡Qué he traído una planta!

Al ver la mirada seria de Marinette no puso ninguna pega más y se levantó del taburete yendo a la puerta. Sin darse cuenta siempre lo arruinaba, todo estaba bien hasta que había negado que robaba los bocetos.

Plagg se movió dentro de su chaqueta obligandole a que se disculpara, la mirada de decepción de Chloé y la mirada seria de Luka le presionaban más a hacerlo. Pero hasta que no vio como Marinette hacia una mueca dolida por su negación no abrió la puerta a la vez que se giraba.

—Lo siento, Marinette. Desde que llegaste no hago más que cagarla, no entiendo como me las arreglo para hacerlo. De verdad que lo siento. Sí, te robo los bocetos, pero lo hago para que te quedes más tiempo en la oficina conmigo, aunque te encierres en tu despacho. Siento mucho hacerte repetir el trabajo. —Adrien hizo una mueca y miró a Chloé.— Chloé, siento usarte como escusa para todo. Eres mi única esperanza —cuando llegó a Luka se paró.— A ti no te voy a pedir perdón, porque no hay nada de lo que arrepentirse.

Y diciendo esa última frase Adrien salió del apartamento cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Termino de secarme el pelo con el secador y me siento en mi cama mirando a un punto fijo. Es mi primera noche en mi nuevo apartamento y me la voy a pasar en vela por culpa de Adrien. Nunca pensé que pediría perdón por robar mis bocetos y mucho menos por cagarla tanto conmigo, por eso que lo haya hecho me ha desconcertado demasiado y no he dejado de pensar en eso en todo el día.

Eso fue al medio día, y ahora mismo, a las diez de la noche, sigue rondando mi cabeza.

Creo que Adrien intenta llevarse bien conmigo pero no sabe como, por eso siempre la caga. Además de que yo siempre estoy a la defensiva con él, razón numero uno por la que creo que la caga tanto. ¡Pero es que no puedo no estar a la defensiva con él!

La Marinette de catorce años sigue aún dolida con él. Y conociéndome, si dejo que sea todo normal entre nosotros voy a volver a sucumbir a sus encantos y acabaré enamorada de él. ¡Y me niego!

—Marinette, deja de pensar tanto.

Mi compañera, tanto de piso como de aventuras, se sienta en la almohada mirándome.

—Tikki, ¿crees qué debería dejar de estar a la defensiva con Adrien?

—¿Esto viene por lo que ha pasado hace unas horas?

—¡Si! Adrien se ha disculpado por arruinar todo cuando estábamos "bien", es bastante maduro de su parte. En cambio yo no me he disculpado por tratarlo tan mal. Me gusta verlo sufrir. ¡Oh dios! ¿¡Y si soy una sádica y me gusta ver sufrir a la personas!? ¿¡Acaso soy ahora Christian Grey!?

—¡Marinette! ¡No digas tonterías! Te gusta verle sufrir porque estás empeñada en que Adrien se merece todo lo que está sufriendo, pero te recuerdo que Adrien nunca tuvo la culpa de que no le gustases y mucho menos de haberte ido a Nueva York. Ahora, ¿tú sigues queriendo que sufra? Si es así, sigue haciéndolo, pero no se lo merece; si no, llamale ahora mismo y discúlpate como la adulta que eres.

Tikki tiene razón. Adrien nunca tuvo la culpa, pero me gusta verle sufrir. Es divertido ver como se esfuerza en enmendar el error que cometió al haberme rechazado. Pero no puedo estar toda la vida en esta situación sabiendo que Adrien se está esforzando de verdad.

—Voy a disculparme, pero voy a seguir haciéndole sufrir en algunas cosas. No todo va a ser color de rosa.

Tikki se ríe y vuela hacia mi teléfono trayéndomelo. Lo agarro y lo desbloqueo para buscar el numero de Adrien en la agenda, pero una llamada aparece en la pantalla y me sorprendo al ver que es la persona a la que yo estaba a punto de llamar.

Descuelgo la llamada y me llevo el teléfono a la oreja un tanto extrañada por la repentina llamada de Adrien.

—¿Adrien? ¿Pasa algo?

—Hola señorita, soy Lean, barman del bar del Hotel Le Grand Paris. Le llamo desde el teléfono de su amigo, pues esto está demasiado borracho y no ha dejado de decir su nombre en toda la noche, es usted Marinette, ¿no?

Me levanto de golpe de la cama extrañando a Tikki— Si, soy yo. ¿Tan borracho está?

—Se ha bebido él solo dos botellas de un whisky escocés, se mantiene de pie de milagro.

—Oh dios, gracias por llamarme, ahora mismo voy.

Cuelgo y voy al armario para ponerme ropa decente para ir en busca de Adrien a Le Grand Paris. Tikki me sigue todo el recorrido por mi casa de buscar la ropa, ponermela, coger las llaves de casa y ponerme un abrigo haciéndome preguntas sobre a dónde voy, para qué voy y porqué voy. Tras contestar todas sus preguntas, se mete en un bolsillo del abrigo y salimos juntas de casa yendo al hotel, el cual no está muy lejos de mi nuevo apartamento.

El guardia de la puerta me deja entrar por ser amiga de Chloé, cosa que me hace reír ya que hace diez años me tuve que colar en cierta ocasión fingiendo ser un repartidor de pizza.

Me dirijo al ascensor y una vez dentro pulso el botón del número del restaurante. El hotel me es tan familiar por todas la veces que tuve que venir a ayudar a mi padres que resulta acogedor. Al llegar al piso busco a Adrien por el restaurante y lo veo tumbado sobre la barra, y al ver que lo estoy mirando el barman que me había llamado me saluda con un gesto sobre la frente.

—Siento mucho que hayas tenido que aguantarle, Lean.

—Es mi trabajo, señorita.

—¿Cuanto tiene que pagarte? —saco mi cartela de uno de los bolsillos dispuesta a pagar la cuenta de Adrien.

—3.190€.

Parpadeo al escuchar el precio.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho 3.190€?

—Sí, las dos botellas de whisky eran The Macallan, cada botella sale a 1.595€.

Guardo mi cartera y miro a Lean— Discúlpeme.

Registro a Adrien en busca de su cartera y al encontrarla la saco para sacar de ella su tarjeta de crédito. Me niego a gastarme 3.000€ en él. Además no puedo permitirme ese pastizal en tan solo dos botellas de whisky.

Le doy la tarjeta a Lean sonriendo— Cobrele.

Lean coge la tarjeta y la pasa por el datáfono, menos mal que los ricos no tiene la opción de tener que poner el pin de la tarjeta por una compra superior a 20€, porque seguramente Adrien hubiera dormido aquí y pagar la cuenta del bar y la habitación a la mañana siguiente.

—Gracias por su consumición, señor Agreste.

Guardo la tarjeta en la cartera y esta de nuevo en la chaqueta de Adrien. Paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y le levanto yendo al ascensor para salir de allí.

—Mañana te pienso exigir una subida de sueldo solo por esto Adrien.

Una vez abajo camino lentamente hacia mi casa. Podría llevarlo en este estado a su casa, pero me niego a tener que enfrentarme a las miles de preguntas que el señor Agreste y Nathalie me harían, así que prefiero llevarlo a mi casa y que duerma en la bañera.

Una vez en mi portal, lo dejo en el suelo un momento para buscar las llaves. Cuando logro dar con ellas y abrir la puerta del portal una mano me coge la pierna y grito dándole una patada al dueño de esa mano.

—¡Au! ¡Eres una bruta Marinette!

Al escuchar la voz borracha de Adrien aprieto los puños y respiro profundo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra volver a darme esos sustos, Adrien!

—Perdón, pero, ¿cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Pensé que estaba en el Le Grand Paris.

—Estabas, si. Pero el barman me ha pedido que te recogiese, ¿puedes andar por ti solo? Lo digo para que no te congeles en la calle y entres al edificio.

Adrien asiente y gateando entra. Una vez dentro le ayudo a levantarse y vuelvo a pasar su brazo por los hombros. En Nueva York estaba acostumbrada a cargar a Josh cuando este se emborrachaba en las tantas fiestas de la universidad.

Al llegar a mi apartamento dejo que Adrien se desplome en el suelo y me quito el abrigo, Tikki atraviesa la pared yendo a mi habitación para que Adrien no la vea. Mi rubio jefe gatea hacia el sofá y se sienta mientras sonríe, yo frunzo el ceño.

—¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

—Porque has ido a rescatarme, Marinette. Eres como mi Ladybug personal.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y me acerco. Va a pasar frío si no le doy una manta.

—Lo que tu digas —cojo una manta de uno de los armario y se la doy. Adrien me lo agradece—, ahora a dormir la mona.

Me giro para irme a mi habitación pero Adrien me coge de la mano. A mi que no me venga con las típicas escenas de películas románticas que le meto un puñetazo.

—Gracias por recogerme, Marinette. No sé como agradecértelo.

—Yo si, durmiendo. Mañana tienes que trabajar y tenemos una charla pendiente.

—¿Vas a pedirme que te suba el sueldo?

—¿¡Cómo lo has sabido!?

—Te he escuchado hace un rato. Estaba inconsciente, no sordo.

—Bueno, pues si. Mañana hablamos. A dormir ya.

Me suelto de su agarre y me vuelvo a girar, pero Adrien me vuelve a coger de la mano.

—¡Qué te dejes de escenas cliché de películas románticas! —Adrien hace un gesto con su mano para que me acerque a él y yo, ilusa, lo hago.— ¿Qué?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los labios de Adrien están sobre los míos. Me sorprendo ante tal acto y le empujo tumbándolo en el sofá. Me voy lo más rápido que puedo a mi habitación y cierro con el pestillo por si se le ocurre entrar mientras duermo.

Nota mental: Nunca recoger a Adrien borracho por mucho que exija el camarero.

* * *

 _¡Feliz año nuevo!_

 _Son las 2:21 de la mañana y acabo de terminar este capitulo. Siento mucho la inactividad, pero he tenido tanto lío con los exámenes que apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir y en cuanto me dieron las vacaciones estaba tan agotada mentalmente que solo he pensado en hacer el gandul todas las vacaciones. ¡Pero hoy no ha sido así! Aquí tenéis la actualización que tantos me pedían en los comentarios._

 _Intentaré actualizar más seguido (no prometo nada que liego no lo cumplo)._

 _¡Nos vemooos!_


	26. Capitulo 25 No estás enamorado

Cuando comencé la mudanza a mi nuevo apartamento me puse la alta espectativa de que mi primera noche sería tranquila. Con Tikki, mi fiel compañera y una copita de vino blanco, pero la presencia de Adrien en mi apartamento y mi comportamiento con él arruinaron mis planes.

Estuve todo lo que restaba de día pensando en si me había pasado o no con mi comportamiento, por eso en cuanto Tikki me dio aquel consejo y el barman del bar me llamó, fuí a por Adrien.

Fue lo peor que he hecho en mi vida.

¡El muy infeliz había aprovechado mi amabilidad y mi preocupación para besarme!

No pude pegar ojo. Y por si fuera poco tener mi cabeza dando vueltas a lo ocurrido toda la noche, ¡Adrien roncaba y a pesar de estar en el salón, se escuchaban en mi habitación!

—Le pienso tirar el café encima como siga roncando.

Tikki, arriesgandose a que Adrien la viera, me quitó la taza de café y la alejó de mí. Yo sabía que ella también quería echarle el café encima, pero al contrario que yo mi kwami tenía más autocontrol.

Mi móvil suena encima de la encimera y veo que es Alya, lo descuelgo mientras sigo mirando como Adrien duerme como si mi sofá fuese su cama.

—Dime, Alya.

—Por tu tono de voz deduzco que no has pasado una buena noche.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Pero no iba a contarle como el infeliz de Adrien se había aprovechado de mí, bastante problemas tenía ya Alya planeando la boda.

—Mi primera noche aquí no ha sido muy buena. ¿Qué quieres?

—Estoy yendo a tu casa para que me ayudes con algunas cosas de la boda.

El universo se tiene que estar riendo de mi en toda mi cara.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Eres mi dama de honor, me prometiste ayudarme, Marinette!

—¡No, o sea, te voy a ayudar! ¿Pero tiene que ser hoy? Estoy lia-

—Habíamos quedado hoy, Marinette.

Acababa de recordar que Alya y yo habíamos quedado para elegir cosas para la boda y que se me había olvidado por completo. Pero no podía dejar que Alya viese a Adrien en mi casa, pensaría que es otra cosa y además no tenía ganas de aguantar sus quejas.

Desde que había empezado a trabajar con los Agreste, Alya era la que más de quejaba de aquello. De negaba a que Adrien estuviera tan cerca mía porque ella le echa la culpa de que yo me fuese a Nueva York, cuando realmente fue una chiquillada y por decisión propia.

—Ay, lo siento, tienes razón. ¿Tiene que ser en mi casa?

—¡Tengo ganas de verla! Estaré allí en cinco minutos.

Alya me colgó y mi mirada fue directamente a Adrien, el cual había dejado de roncar ya que se había despertado. Tikki se escondió rápidamente detrás de la tostadora para que Adrien no la viese.

El rubio se incorporó del sofá y desorientado comenzó a mirar a su alrededor sin comprender donde estaba. Cuando se encontró con mi mirada, se sorprendió y me sonrió, yo fruncí el ceño.

—Buenos días, Marinette.

—Y una mierda buenos días —dando zancadas me acerqué al sofá, donde cogí la chaqueta de Adrien del respaldo a la vez que este se levantaba alejándose de mí— Lárgate de mi casa Agreste.

—Vale, estás molesta por lo de anoche. Pero vi la necesidad de ha-

—¿La necesidad? ¿En serio me estás diciendo que viste la necesidad de aprovecharte de mi amabilidad de ir a por ti cuando estabas borracho, de evitar que durmieras en el bar y de ofrecerte mi sofá para besarme? —chasqueé la lengua y le miré seria— Y pensar que yo me iba a disculpar por lo de ayer... Lárgate.

Adrien se sorprendió y le di su chaqueta. Este la cogió y se agachó para ponerse los zapatos. Me crucé de brazos y le seguí con la mirada hasta la puerta. Adrien hizo una mueca y me miró.

—Diría que lo siento por lo de anoche, pero la verdad, no me arrepiento de haberte besado.

Iba a lanzarle una de mis zapatillas cuando rápidamente Adrien abrió la puerta y saliendo, dando mi zapatilla contra la puerta. ¡Maldito Adrien!

Mi móvil sonó anunciando que acababa de llegarme una notificiación y fui a la encimera a ver de que se trataba. Un mensaje de Adrien apareció en pantalla.

« _No vas a negarme de que te gustó mi beso_ » acompañado con un emoji de un guiño.

Salí corriendo al balcón con la taza de café que minutos antes Tikki me había quitado, y justo Adrien salía de mi edificio, así que le tiré el café encima y me metí dentro a esperar a que mi mejor amiga llegase.

* * *

Cuando llegué a casa, Natalie se sorprendió al ver mis ropas manchadas completamente de café ya que mi querida y amada empleada Marinette, molesta por mi mensaje, había salido al balcón y me había tirado una taza de café encima.

No le expliqué nada de la situación y subí a mi habitación, donde mi fiel compañero Plagg me esperaba desesperado y preocupado. Al verme, puso mala cara y se acercó volando a mí.

—¿Se puede saber dónde has pasado la noche? ¡Me tenías preocupado!

—Plagg, te agradezco tu preocupación, pero no eres ni mi madre ni mi mujer para que me preguntes como un desesperado.

—Vale, has estado con Marinette.

Maldito Plagg, me conocía mejor que yo mismo.

Tomé aire y fui al baño, donde dejé la chaqueta y toda la ropa que había llevado el día anterior en el cesto de la ropa. Necesitaba darme una ducha.

Me metí en la ducha abriendo el grifo del agua caliente y Plagg se asomó a la puerta. No era extraño que me duchase con Plagg mirándome, era algo a lo que nos habíamos acostumbrado con los años.

—¿Por qué has venido lleno de café y al día siguiente?

—Me emborraché y el barman llamó a Marinette ya que le estuve dando al pobre la tabarra con ella. Marinette vino al bar y me llevó a su casa.

—¿Os habeís acostado?

Dejé de enjabonarme el pelo para pararme a pensar en la pregunta que me acababa de hacer Plagg. No me había acostado con Marinette, pero solo de pensarlo hacía que necesitase una ducha de agua fría.

Así que cambié el grifo a la corriente de agua fría y tomé aire para olvidar el tema. Venga Adrien, no seas un maldito pervertido.

—¿Adrien?

Plagg y yo no nos ocultábamos nada, ni siquiera cuando yo me iba a algún hotel con alguna chica. Por eso me estaba preguntando eso. Por eso y porque él más que nadie sabía lo mucho que deseaba a Marinette.

—Plagg, sabes que te lo cuento todo, pero necesito un tiempo a solas para... Bueno, no hace falta que lo sepas.

—Oh, así que no os habéis acostado pero te has quedado con las ganas ¿eh?

—¡Qué salgas del baño! —cogí el bote más cercano y se lo lancé, para acordarme que los kwamis atraviesan objetos.

Riéndose, Plagg salió del baño dejándome solo. ¿La había cagado una vez más con Marinette? Sí. ¿Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por ello? No.

Había besado a Marinette después de diez años. Aunque fuese inesperado y en contra de su voluntad.

Verla toda avergonzada y correr hacia su habitación me había parecido adorable, pero sentir esos labios tan deseados y prohibidos para mí me hizo ponerme a cien. Pero estaba en su casa y no quería parecer un pervertido, así que soporté todo el dolor y empecé a pensar en escenas dramáticas y sangrientas para calmar a mini Adrien y poder dormirme.

Recordar el maldito beso hacia que la ducha fría fuera inútil. Adrien, deja de pensar en eso, es tu maldita empleada.

Aunque... La experiencia de empleada-jefe podría ser muy erótica... Ver a Marinette sobre mi mesa toda sonrojada... ¡A la mierda la ducha fría!

* * *

Cuando salí de la ducha, donde acabé desfogandome con mi mano, me senté en mi escritorio, donde Natalie había dejado ya todos los papeles sobre reuniones, eventos y demás cosas que tenía que hacer como CEO y modelo para la semana que estaba por entrar.

Si tan solo tuviera el mismo talento que mi padre para diseñar, a lo mejor él podría seguir siendo el CEO, pero no, tenía que haber sacado el talento de los negocios y de la actuación de mi madre.

Mi madre seguía presente en mi fondo de pantalla. Me había rendido hacía años de seguir con la esperanza de que algún día volvería, pero a pesar de ser un adulto hecho y derecho a veces necesitaba a mi madre.

Aunque para ello ya tenía a Natalie, la cual siendo tan solo la ayudante de mi padre había ejercido el papel de madre, y yo la quería como tal.

Plagg se colocó encima del montón de papeles y me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sabía que tenía una conversación aún pendiente con él, pues no se había ido satisfecho de nuestra charla en el baño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué has venido llenó de café?

—No me acosté con ella, pero la besé. Pero no pareció haberle gustado porque esta mañana me ha echado de su casa y tras haberle mandado un mensaje diciéndole que yo sabía que le había gustado, ha salido al balcón y me ha tirado un café encima.

Plagg parpadeó. Parecía una situación un tanto surrealista, yo mismo lo había pensado hasta que noté el café caer encima mía y me puse a gritar en mitad de la calle que me pagaría la camisa sabiendo que no era ningún sueño.

—Adrien, chico, ¿por qué no te olvidas ya de Marinette? Hay muchas chicas en el mundo.

Puso los ojos en blanco y me llevé los brazos tras mi cabeza. Sabía que había muchas chicas en el mundo, y estaba apunto de rendirme, pero tras haberme ido el día anterior de casa de Marinette y haberme ido de cabeza al bar del Grand Paris, me di cuenta que no podía dejar ir a esa chica.

—Pero no hay ninguna como Marinette.

—Ella te odia.

—No exactamente. Si me odiase me habría dejado en el bar o incluso podría haberme dejado en la calla a mercer de todos los malhechores de París.

Plagg puso los ojos en blanco y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, rápidamente mi fiel amigo se escondió entre las almohadas de mi cama y yo miré a la persona que acaba de entrar.

Mi mejor amigo entró cerrando la puerta y maldiciendo por lo bajo. Me parecía extraño que Nino apareciese por mi casa, así que me levanté de la silla y me acerqué al sofá.

—Te voy a matar.

Nino me miró echando chispas por los ojos y yo me puse en guardia. No era normal que Nino llegase sin avisar, pero tampoco era normal que quisiera matarme y me estuviera asesinando con la mirada.

Nino corrió hacia mi y yo comencé a correr por toda mi habitación huyendo de él. Yo, el famoso e intrépido Chat Noir, me estaba acobardando ante Nino, un DJ de discoteca que tenía ganas de matarme sin yo saber porqué.

—¡Ven aquí, Adrien Agreste!

—¿¡Se puede saber por qué de repente me quieres matar!?

—¡Porque alguien estaba anoche borracho y me llamó para decirme que iba a impedir que yo me casase porque él se iba a casar antes que yo!

Me paré en seco y le miré con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Qué hice qué?

—¡Oh, pero eso no es lo peor! Adivina quien comenzó a insultar a Alya cuando esta enfadada me quitó el teléfono para decirte que de dejaras de tonterías.

Tragué saliva. Alya era una persona que me daba incluso más miedo que mi padre cuando se enfadaba, y desde que ocurrió todo con Marinette yo no era santo de su devoción, y que encima, le insultase borracho y además de decirle que iba a impedir la boda que lleva soñando desde los dieciséis años, era suficientes motivos para que mandase a Nino a matarme o peor, a castrarme.

—¡Mierda! ¡Voy a llamarla para disculparme!

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Esta ahora mismo con Marinette planeando cosas de la boda, y como interrumpas a Alya en mitad de algo relacionado con la boda, puede que no te mate solo yo.

—¿¡Pero como vas a casarte con esa loca!?

—¡Es lo que se llama amor! ¡Algo que tú nunca sentirás!

Auch. Ahí fue a doler. Yo si sentía amor por alguien, por Marinette.

—Oye, yo estoy enamorado de Marinette.

Plagg salió de entre los cojines y se acercó a Nino, y ambos comenzaron a reírse a carcajada limpia. ¿De qué se reían?

—Adrien, tú estás obsesionado con Marinette, no enamorado.

Fruncí el ceño. No iba a permitir que me dijera que era lo que yo sentía por esa peliazul.

—No pongas esa cara, chico, Nino tiene razón.

—No tiene razón. Estoy enamorado de Marinette, no obsesionado.

—Adrien, estás enamorado de la Marinette de catorce años. Una Marinette que dejó de existir hace muchos años y por tanto eso se convierte en obsesión. Estás enamorado de una versión de Marinette que no existe. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que Marinette ya no es la misma desde que ha vuelto de Nueva York?

Me había dado cuenta perfectamente. Antes de irse a Nueva York, la Marinette que yo conocía se ponía nerviosa al hablar conmigo y no lograba decirme más allá de cinco palabras; la Marinette ahora ya no se ponía nerviosa y era capaz de tirarme un café encima desde un balcón. La Marinette de hacía diez años habría seguido a mi beso, no como la de ahora que me había empujado y echado de su casa. Estaba enamorado de una Marinette que no existía, como lo había estado ella de mí diez años atrás, enamorada de un Adrien que no era él mismo.

Desconcertado por las palabras tan ciertas de Nino, me senté en la silla del escritorio.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué me gusta estar con ella a pesar de que me trata mal?

—Porque crees que te mereces ese trato, Adrien.

* * *

Luka estaba esperando a que la señora Cheng, la madre de la chica de la que estaba enamorado, bajase con el pequeño Kaiciel. Luka había empezado a amar a ese niño desde que lo había conocido, y la verdad, se sentía mal porque ese niño no fuese de él y de Marinette.

Pensar en unos niños de él y Marinette le hacía reír y le gustaba. Pero tenerlos tan pronto sería un impedimento para su carrera y para la que estaba empezando Marinette. Por eso se conformaba con cuidar al pequeño Kaiciel siempre que podía y los padres del niños no podían negarse ya que estaban encantados con él.

—Mira quien ha venido a jugar contigo Kaiciel.

El pequeño niño de pelos azulados y ojos azules miró a Luka y sonrió. El niño también le había cogido cierto cariño al músico. Kaiciel levantó los brazos hacia Luka para que este le cogiera y Sabine se lo pasó a Luka, el cual cogió al niño con mucho cuidado.

—Lo traeré temprano, Sabine.

—¡Por favor Luka! Tráelo cuando quieras. Kaiciel adora estar contigo y no sé que haces cuando te lo llevas pero siempre viene agotado y duerme del tirón. Además, ahora que Marinette se ha ido me hace mucha falta que duerma la noche entera.

—Oh, pues solo vamos al parque y damos paseos por la ciudad, ¿verdad Kaiciel?

El niño se rió y Sabine le pasó su coche de juguete. Ese coche había sido un regalo de Marinette cuando cumplió los dos años y lo adoraba. Luka se despidió de Sabine y de Tom, el cual estaba masando para hacer pan, y se alejó con Kaiciel de la panadería de los Dupain-Cheng.

Había pensado ir con Kaiciel al nuevo piso de la hermana del niño, pero Luka recordó que Marinette estaría ese día con Alya planeando cosas para la boda de la periodista y no quería molestar, así que se fue al parque más cercano a la panadería para jugar con el pequeño.

Luka se sentó en un banco y puso a Kaiciel en sus rodilla. El niño reia ante los movimientos que el mayor hacia con sus piernas, como si de un trampolín se tratase. El músico estaba sorprendido por como Marinette y el niño se parecían, mismo pelo, mismos ojos, misma sonrisa y misma risa, nadie podía negar que eran hermanos.

Juleka y él nunca se habían parecido más allá que por su estilo rockero/gotico, y había entendido que eso era lo normal en los hermanos, por eso cuando vio por primera vez a Kaiciel se pensó que era hijo de Marinette, ya que hay más posibilidades de que un niño se parezca a sus padres que a su hermano.

—Eres una Marinette en versión pequeña y niño —Kaiciel no entendía ninguna de las palabras que Luka le decía, pero él se reía igual.— ¿Ves? Todo te hace gracia, como a ella.

—No todo le hace gracia...

Luka pegó un salto al escuchar una voz de ultratumba a su lado. Cuando miró a su izquierda, se encontró a un Adrien con una mirada ensombrecida y agarró con fuerza a Kaiciel por miedo a que el niño se cayera.

—¿Y a ti que coño te pasa para venir a darme esos sustos, Adrien? ¿Y desde cuando estás aquí?

—Llevo en este banco desde antes que tú.

Luka respiró profundo, no tenía ganas de bronca y muchos menos con el pequeño Kaiciel a su cargo. Miró de nuevo a Adrien y arqueó una ceja cuando lo vio suspirar.

—Oyes, ¿estás bien? Te noto... Raro.

—Me pasa que Nino y Plagg me han hecho ver que no estoy enamorado de Marinette.

Al escuchar eso, Luka arqueó las cejas y Kaiciel, que lo estaba mirando, le imitó.

—¿Eh?

—Según ellos, estoy obsesionado con la Marinette de catorce años y que acepto el trato que ella tiene para conmigo porque considero que me lo merezco, no porque esté enamorado de ella.

Adrien suspiró y Luka parpadeó. ¿Qué narices estaba pasando?

* * *

—Este —Marinette señaló un palacete en uno de los tantos catálogos que Alya había llevado a su casa. Llevaban tres horas eligiendo cosas para la boda, y la verdad, había cosas que consideraba más importante que las eligiera el novio y no la dama de honor.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y si no salen bien las fotos? Considero que este tiene mejores vistas.

Marinette, cansada, apoyó la frente en la encimera de su cocina ante la indecisión de su amiga. No entendía porque le había pedido ayuda si rechazaba todas las propuestas que elegía y Alya era la que decidía por su propia cuenta. Tikki se había rendido y se encontraba dibujando en la mesa del centro del salón.

Miró el sofá deseando tumbarse, pero entonces recordó que en ese mismo sofá Adrien había estado durmiendo la noche anterior justo después de besarle. No quería admitirlo, pero el beso de Adrien le había gustado, pero nunca se lo diría.

Alya dejó el catalogo de las flores y miró a su mejor amiga, la cual miraba fijamente el sofá.

—¿Por qué miras tanto el sofá?

—Porque tengo ganas de tumbarme.

—¿Y no será porque esta noche ha dormido Adrien en él?

Marinette se incorporó rápidamente y miró sorprendida a su amiga. ¿Cómo se había enterado de eso?

—¿Cómo lo has sab-

—Cuando venía para aquí me he cruzado con un Adrien bastante cabreado, mojado del café que me has servido y además, el sofá está hecho un desastre. Soy periodista, no se me escapa nada. —Alya volvió al catalogo y pasó una pagina para seguir mirando las flores que quería poner en los pasillos de la iglesia— ¿Tuviste que ir tú a recogerlo anoche cuando estaba borracho?

—Sí... Me llamó el barman y sabes que no puedo resistirme a ayudar a alguien que necesita mi ayuda, soy Ladybug después de todo. Pero luego me enfadó porque es tan... Imbécil y esta mañana le sacado lo más rápido que he podido para que no le vieras, aunque eso ha sido imposible ya que le has visto.

—Tendrías que haberle tirado una maceta, no un café.

Tikki se rió ante el comentario de Alya y Marinette arqueó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No sabía si era por la boda, porque los años habían cambiado a Alya o porque esta estaba con el periodo, pero su amiga estaba más agresiva de lo normal.

—¿Una maceta?

—Anoche llamó a Nino diciendo que iba a impedir la boda porque él se va a casar antes que nosotros, el caso que yo quería dormir, así que le quité el teléfono a Nino y empecé a regañar a Adrien enfadada —Alya arrugó la revista a la vez que la dejaba duramente sobre la encimera y le daba un tic en el ojo—. El muy infeliz comenzó a llamarme de todo y he mandado a Nino a matarle antes de que yo lo hiciera.

—Adrien cuando bebe hace muchas tonterías, ¿no?

Alya asintió— Ahora no tantas, ¿te recuerdo aquella vez que desapareció una noche y no tuvo a Nino y a mi buscándolo?

Marinette recordaba aquello. Había llamado a Alya de madrugada porque no podía dormir y escuchó como Nino regañaba a Adrien porque se había ido con una chica sin avisar.

—A mi me besó anoche.

La mandíbula de Alya se desencajó de la sorpresa y Marinette se encogió de hombros mientras hacía una mueca. Había hablado demasiado sobre lo ocurrido en su casa la pasada noche.

—¿Cómo qué te besó?

—En ese momento no iba borracho, creo. Pero me cogió de la muñeca y yo estaba por darle un puñetazo cuando me engañó haciendo como que me iba a decir algo y pum, me besó. Por eso le he tirado el café cuando estaba en la calle.

—Maldito desgraciado...

—No entiendo esta situación, Alya. Es como si las tornas se hayan cambiado, antes era yo la que iba detrás de Adrien y él pasaba de mí y ahora es él quien va detrás mía.

Alya se llevó los dedos al puente de la nariz y suspiró. Nunca se imaginó que llegaría el momento de hablar de ese tema con Marinette.

* * *

Luka analizaba todo lo que Adrien le había dicho mientras jugaba con Kaiciel. Adrien miraba al cielo en busca de una respuesta divina.

Durante años, él mismo había culpado a Adrien de que Marinette se fuese, pero Adrien no tenía nada que ver en aquella decisión. Ahora le agradecía que Adrien rechazara a Marinette en aquel tiempo, ya que gracias a ello él y Marinette pudieron acercarse más a pesar de la distancia y había logrado hacer con ella lo que nunca imaginó. Pero le molestaba que cuando esta llegó a París, Adrien fuese detrás de ella, no quería que este la volviese a hacer daño y se negaba a aceptar que su Marinette saliese con otro que no fuese él.

Pero nunca se imaginó que Adrien no estuviera enamorado de la actual Marinette, sino del recuerdo de la Marinette a la que le rompió el corazón.

—Y bueno, tras terminar la charla he salido de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo y he acabado aquí, en el parque en el que tantas veces he visto a la vieja Marinette.

—Adrien, desde que Marinette volvió te he considerado mi rival y la verdad, no es para nada divertido no tener a nadie con el que competir por el amor de Marinette —Luka se rió de aquello porque estaba acostumbrado a pelearse con Adrien por Marinette, algo que antes nunca habían hecho.— Pero no me creo eso de que no estés enamorado de Marinette.

Adrien miró a Luka con una ceja arqueada.— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Te has dado cuenta de que Marinette ha cambiado y de que supuestamente aceptas sus malos tratos porque consideras que te lo mereces, pero —Luka miró a Adrien— por muy culpable que te sientas, hacer todo lo posible para que Marinette te perdone, incluido tragar con que te trate mal, indica que te importa, y que te pongas celoso porque yo esté cerca suya quiere decir que sientes algo por ella.

Adrien parpadeó y miró al frente. Nino le había dado una torta de la realidad, pero Luka le había dado con una silla con la realidad.

—A lo mejor me equivoco, tú eres el único que sabe lo que siente por alguien, pero, ¿me acerco a como te sientes?

—Me gusta estar con Marinette, escucharla reír, ver como frunce el ceño cada vez que la molesto y me gusta asomarme a su despacho y verla dibujar uno de los tanto diseños que le robo. Sí, sé que está mal, pero si ella huyese de tí y no tuvieras otra forma de pasar tiempo con ella me apuesto lo que sea a que tú también lo harías.

Luka le dio la razón en aquello porque sí, lo haría.

—Además, me gusta el sentido de la justicia que tiene, en gran parte me recuerda a Ladybug, y yo estuve enamorado de Ladybug en su tiempo.

Luka quiso levantarse y ahogar en la fuente a Adrien. Marinette siempre había sido Ladybug, y la Marinette de ahora era la Ladybug de antes, la verdadera Marinette. Adrien se levantó del banco y miró a Luka decidido.

—Estoy enamorado de Marinette. Pero de la actual, no la de catorce años.

Luka sonrió, a pesar de que fuesen rivales, Adrien siempre había sido su amigo, y como amigo, se preocupaba por él.

—Entonces, es un honor ser de nuevo tu rival, Adrien Agreste.

Luka le ofreció la mano y Adrien, sonriendo, la estechó.

—Que gané el mejor.

Kaiciel, sin entender nada, puso su manita entre ambas manos y ambos chicos le miraron. Adrien sonrió al recordar como se había pensando que ese niño era hijo de Marinette, pero es que eran exactamente iguales, como su primo y él. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—¿Por qué estás con el hermano de Marinette?

—Porque me adora y yo a él. Con eso ya tengo más puntos que tú para estar en la vida de Marinette.

Adrien miró al niño y pasó su vista a Luka, de nuevo miró al niño y otra vez a Luka. No iba a permitir que solo Luka tuviera el corazón del pequeño Kaiciel.

—¡Kaiciel, espera que te voy a comprar un juguete!

Y corriendo se alejó del parque mientras Luka se reía. Kaiciel miró al chico correr sin entender nada y miró a Luka doblando su cabecita. Luka negó riéndose y se levantó.

—Espero que de mayor tú no seas un loco cuando se trata de una chica, Kaiciel.

* * *

 _¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo lleváis la cuarentena del coronavirus?_

 _Aquí en España llevamos una semana y poco y hasta mediados de abril no termina, y la verdad estoy un poco cansada porque, además de cortarme las clases presenciales, atrasarme los exámenes de acceso a la Universidad y de dar clases online que no son muy productivas, estoy encerrada en mi casa sin poder salir, y aunque no es ningún problema para mí ya que estoy acostumbrada, no me gusta que sea en contra de mi voluntad jajajaja._

 _Pero hay que hacerlo, es una época dura la que estamos viviendo y la gente no parece enterarse... Así que si vosotros estáis en cuarentena o vuestro país tiene algún caso del COVID-19, tened mucho cuidado y salid para necesidades básicas..._

 _Siento mucho tardar en escribir, pero antes de que todo esto empezara estaba hasta el cuello de exámenes y deberes y gran parte del capitulo se me borró, lo que hizo que me desmotivara a la hora de escribir y hasta ahora no me había apetecido ponerme. Ahora con la cuarentena me están mandando muchas tareas (más que cuando tengo clase normalmente) y el poco tiempo libre que tengo lo uso para hablar con mis amigos ya que no puedo verlos (nunca imaginé que estaría viviendo esto, tanto reírme con los memes del coronavirus...)._

 _Prometo escribir esta cuarentena y para compensar el tiempo que no he escrito, traigo este capítulo bastante largo. Espero que os guste ._

 _ **RECORDAD:** **TENED MUCHO CUIDADO, CUIDAOS Y NO SALGÁIS SI NO ES NECESARIO.**_


	27. Capitulo 26 Raviolis

Subo a Marinette en la encimera y vuelvo a atrapar sus labios con los míos ferozmente. La chica de pelos azules pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y me pega más a ella para hacer más profundo el beso. Le muerdo el labio y Marinette jadea, yo sonrío y la levanto de la encimera haciendo que se agarre con sus piernas a mi cintura.

—Luka...

Al escucharla decir mi nombre vuelvo a besarla y me hago paso por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Pero... ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación?

 ** _Doce horas antes._**

Tras estar el timbre de mi apartamento sonando durante unos dos minutos, abro la puerta con una toalla al rededor de mi cintura y miro a la persona tan impaciente que hay fuera de mi casa.

Alya, que a saber como ha encontrado mi apartamento, me sonríe.

—¿Cómo sabes donde vivo, Alya?

—Soy amiga de tu hermana, un mensaje y bum, aquí estoy. ¿Te pillo en mal momento?

—Hombre, como puedes observar, sí. Estaba en la ducha.

Alya me mira de arriba a abajo y me siento acosado ante su mirada. Estoy acostumbrado a que las fans de mi grupo me miren de forma lujuriosa, pero que lo haga la amiga de la mujer a la que amo y de mi hermana me ponía los pelos de punta.

—Con razón Marinette se acostaba contigo, estás como un tren.

—¿Qué quieres, Alya?

—¡Ah sí! Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, Luka.

Arqueo las cejas mirando a Alya. Ella y yo no es que nos llevemos mal, pero nuestra relación era más bien cordial por el simple hecho de ser amiga de mi hermana. La mayoría de veces cuando hablábamos era sobre Marinette, así que ese algo importante era ella.

Le dejo que pase a la vez que le digo que voy a vestirme y me dirijo a mi habitación. Tras cambiarme, vuelvo al salón donde me encuentro a Alya observando las fotos que tengo un la única estantería de mi apartamento. Son pocas fotos, pero las suficientes. Una con mi familia, otra con mi banda y otra con Marinette en uno de nuestros encuentros en Nueva York.

—¿Marinette era feliz en Nueva York?

Ante la extraña pregunta de Alya, me acerco a ella y la veo mirando la foto de Marinette y mía. El día de la foto fuimos a ver un teatro en Broadway y tras eso fuimos a cenar a un restaurante en la azotea de un ato edificio, en la foto estamos en la azotea con Central Park de fondo.

—Era feliz, sí. O al menos eso me demostraba. No soy la persona más indicada para eso. ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Están pasando... Cosas.

Extrañado, la miro y Alya se sienta en el sofá cruzando las piernas.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Desde que Marinette volvió, todo ha vuelto a cambiar. Tengo de vuelta a mi mejor amiga, su familia puede verla... Pero parece como si Marinette no disfrutara el estar aquí, y creo que sé porque es.

—Como me digas Adr-

—Adrien.

Ayer tuve una charla con Adrien sobre sus sentimientos sobre Marinette. Analizando todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos desde que Mari volvió, creo que Alya solo tiene alucinaciones, porque Adrien solo intenta conquistar a Marinette, no molestarla.

Me siento en el sofá al lado de Alya y apoyo los brazos en el respaldo de este.

—No creo que sea Adrien, creo que son imaginaciones tuyas.

Alya junta sus manos y se pega ambas a la boca, la miro arqueado las cejas.

—Tú sabes el secreto de Marinette, ¿no?

Sé muchas cosas de Marinette, incluso más que Alya. Pero no caigo ahora en cual podría ser, solo se me viene a la cabeza uno. Uno que me sorprendió muchísimo cuando me lo confesó y que la verdad, me esperaba porque, seamos sinceros, solo se pone una mascara.

—¿Qué es Ladybug?

Alya asiente y sonríe.— ¿Sabes quien es Chat Noir, no?

Asiento. Adrien nos confesó años atrás que él era Chat Noir. Eso si que no me lo esperaba, nadie lo hacía. Ese día nos citó a todos para anunciarnos algo importante y cuando llegó Chat Noir al lugar nos dejó un poco descolocados, hasta que se destransformó y apareció Adrien.

Pero no llegaba al punto que Alya quería decir, ¿qué tiene que ver el secreto de Marinette y que Adrien sea Chat Noir?

—Bien, ¿sabes que Adrien está usando ese vacío legal de que Marinette no sabe qué él es Chat Noir y va cada noche a su balcón a usar técnicas de conquista con ella? Marinette se cree que Chat intenta conquistar a otra persona, y lo ayuda dándole el visto bueno, es un tanto despistada también te digo. Pero además de todo eso, todas las veces que la acosa o no la deja en paz en el trabajo, Marinette no ha vuelto para que se la trate así.

Me tiene que estar gastando una broma. ¿Cómo que Adrien siendo Chat Noir va todas las noches a casa de Mari? Me llevo una mano al puente de la nariz y miro a Alya.

—¿Cómo? ¿Y desde cuando?

—Desde que Marinette volvió. Pero eso no es todo, el sábado por la noche Adrien, borracho, se quedó a dormir en casa de Marinette, y adivina qué.

—Me espero ya cualquier cosa.

—La besó.

Parpadeo perplejo. Un beso no es nada.

Me levanto del sofá y voy a la cocina. Bastantes paranoias de Alya he aguantado sin mi café.

—¿La besó? ¿Y qué? Un beso no significa nada.

—Estamos hablando de Marinette, Luka. Una chica que ha amado a Adrien con locura y que ha sufrido a su costa. ¡Se largó por su culpa!

Miro a Alya desde la cocina, estoy harto de tener esta conversación.

—Dejemos una cosa clara. Adrien nunca le hizo daño a Marinette. La rechazó, sí, pero como cualquier adolescente que aún no sabe lo que es el amor ni muchas cosas de la vida porque, oh, ha vivido encerrado por su padre. Sí, Marinette estaba dolida, me dolía verla así, pero ella fue quien tomó la decisión de irse a Nueva York, una oportunidad que por cierto, le ha cambiado la vida a Marinette.

—¿Sabes acaso lo que duele un rechazo, Luka?

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sé perfectamente! ¡Llevo enamorado de Marinette desde hace diez años, y aunque he vivido mucho con ella, ella sigue rechazándome! —grito cansado ya por la actitud de Alya y dejó la cafetera puesta mientras voy al salón de nuevo dando zancadas— Pero que una persona rechace a otra no es culpa de nadie, no es culpa suya el no sentir nada por la otra persona, como Adrien hace diez años o Marinette conmigo, y no es culpa de la persona rechazada por no gustarle a la persona que le gusta. Y con esto quiero decirte, Alya, que abandones ese odio que le tienes a Adrien porque no se lo merece, lo tienes en tu maldito punto de mira y a la mínima que se acerca a Marinette te pones como una posesa, ¿te recuerdo que es su jefe y que antes de todo lo ocurrido eran amigos? —Alya me mira sorprendida y yo suspiro— La ha besado, genial, pero Marinette no es la misma que hace diez años, y si a mí me ha dejado bien claro que quiere centrarse en su trabajo dudo que caiga en los brazos de Adrien.

—¿Marinette te ha dicho eso?

—Sí, y respeto su decisión.

—¿Y por qué a mi me ha dicho que está deseando volver a pasar una noche contigo?

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué está diciendo Alya? Marinette me lo dejó claro, quería concentrarse en su trabajo, pero eso había sido cuando empezó a pesar de habérmelo repetido el sábado tras ayudarla en la mudanza.

No me creo ni una palabra de Alya.

—Sabes que tú siempre me has gustado más para Marinette, Luka, así que deja de fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué mentiría sobre eso?

—¿Por qué odias a Adrien y acabas de admitir que me prefieres a mi para estar con Marinette?

Alya pone los ojos en blanco y se levanta del sofá. Dirigiéndose a la puerta, se coloca bien el bolso y se gira mirándome.

—Si no me crees, queda esta noche con ella. Ya me dirás que tal.

Cerrando la puerta tras salir y dejándome de nuevo en la tranquilidad de mi apartamento, Alya se va. Dudo que lo que ha dicho sea verdad, pero, ¿y si lo es?

Cogiendo el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón busco el contacto de Marinette y lo marco. La invitaré a cenar esta noche.

* * *

Las modelos que trabajan para la empresa Agreste llaman mi atención porque son todas rubias. No hay ninguna que no tengo el pelo de diferente color o tonalidad. Me gusta que la empresa sea abierta en lo referente al canon de belleza, pues no sólo hay modelos esqueléticas, hay de todas las tallas.

Estamos dándole los últimos retoques a los modelos que lucirán en la pasarela de Navidad de la marca Agreste, por lo que todas están trabajando muy duro. Me sorprende incluso que Adrien esté ayudando, es el jefe y él solo tendría que hacer acto de presencia el día de la pasarela, pero ha venido y está ayudando con la colocación de todo lo que puede. Colocar sillas, luces e incluso dirigir a los repartidores hacia sus respectivos lugares.

Al ver que lo estoy mirando, Adrien se gira hacia mi y me sonríe, yo aparto la vista de él. Sigo enfadada con él, y después de mi charla con Alya evito que se acerque a mi lo menos posible.

Alya me contó ayer que Adrien no estaba enamorado de mí, cosa que yo me suponía, pero lo que no me esperaba era que estuviera obsesionado conmigo. Si lo evitaba, a lo mejor se resignaba por completo a dejar de perseguirme, pero ignorarlo lo había estado haciendo todo el tiempo que llevaba en la empresa y no había servido de nada.

—¿Esto va así, Marinette? —Sophie, una modelo que trabaja con nosotros, se acerca a mí enseñándome un cinturón un tanto extraño, al ver que se lo está poniendo mal sonrío.

—No exactamente, ven que te ayudo.

Mientras ayudo a Sophie con su cinturón, mi movil comienza a sonar, así que lo saco del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y me lo llevo a la oreja sujetándolo con el hombro.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Ma-Ma-Marinette.

Sonrío al reconocer la voz y el mote que me puso Luka en cierta ocasión. Ese maldito día que lo pillé por sorpresa en la habitación que compartía con Juleka conocí al mejor hombre que he tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

—Hola, Luka. ¿Qué tal?

—Pues bien, supongo que te pillo trabajando.

—Así es, estamos terminando los últimos retoques del desfile de Navidad.

Le doy un par de palmaditas a Sophie indicándole que ya he terminado, y sonriéndome mientras me agradece vuelve con las demás modelos, yo cojo bien el teléfono y me apoyo en la mesa más cercana.

—Bueno, pues iré al grano. Te invito a cenar esta noche.

—¿Esta noche? Es lunes, ¿se celebra algo?

Puedo ver a Luka sonreír en la otra línea y sonrío.

—No, simplemente he visto necesario el invitarte a cenar, para que descanses un poco.

—Hum, lo veo, pero te voy a invitar yo. Me he comprado un libro de recetas por internet y voy a estrenarlo invitándote a cenar a mi casa.

La cocina no es que se me de exactamente bien, y en lo que se trata de dulces es mejor no dejarme hacer ninguno a pesar de que mis padres tienen una panadería donde también hacen dulces. Con el hecho de haberme mudado sola, me propuse aprender a cocinar por lo que me compré un libro de la madre de Alya de recetas de comida, y aunque no quiero provocarle una intoxicación a Luka, creo que es la oportunidad perfecta para practicar.

Veo como Adrien termina de colocar las últimas sillas y se dirige a mi con una gran sonrisa, yo me giro intentando huir de él. Ya no solo por el hecho de que esté obsesionado conmigo, sino porque el maldito beso que me dio el sabado por la noche me había gustado por mucho que se lo negara a Adrien. Pero nunca serían mejor que los de Luka, eso estaba claro.

—Perfecto, ¿a las nueve te viene bien?

—Sí, genial. Así me da tiempo a comprar lo necesario para la cena.

Sonriendo, me despido de Luka y este de mí y guardo mi teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo mientras camino por todo el recinto del Louvre para salir de él ya que mi trabajo organizativo ha acabado por hoy y para poder volver a la oficina, donde me encerraré en mi despacho con llave para que el rubio acosador de mi jefe no me moleste.

Cuando logro perder de vista a Adrien en una de las tantas exposiciones del museo, suspiro y Tikki sale de mi bolso sonriendo. Vigilo a mis alrededores para comprobar que estamos solas y suspiro tranquila al recordar que el museo está cerrado para el público hasta que termine el desfile, y quedan cinco días.

—¡Este lugar eme trae tantos recuerdos Marinette! ¿Te acuerdas de Nefertiti?

Como para no acordarme. Era imposible olvidar a todos los akumatizados y sus historias a los que me había enfrentado en mi adolescencia siendo Ladybug, todos eran bastante débiles a decir verdad, al menos al lado de Vilder. Esa maldita es imposible de atrapar por mucho que Chat y yo la busquemos. Siempre nos pone una trampa, bastante mala y patética, cuando estamos a punto de descubrir su paradero. Lleva unos días sin aparecer, pero tengo la leve sospecha de que la muy... mema hará acto de presencia el día del desfile.

—¿Fue en ese sarcófago donde encerré a Adrien? —sonrío acercándome a un sarcófago que me trae recuerdos de como usaba mi poder como Ladybug para proteger a Adrien del peligro. Aunque ahora me importaba poco si este estaba en peligro.

—Siempre protegiendo a Adrien antes que a cualquier otra persona —Tikki se ríe y yo niego sonriendo.

Odiaba lo patética que había sido en el pasado. Pero lo hecho hecho está, no hay forma de poder viajar al pasado y cambiarlo.

Miro toda la sala buscando los puntos claves para poder poner alarmas para el día del desfile que me avisen de que mi nueva archienemiga ha aparecido. Creo que es una medida de seguridad que debo tomar para que no arruine el desfile de la marca Agreste y además, de que no estropee nada del museo, lo que hay aquí son piezas únicas.

—¿Dónde crees que podría poner alarmas para el desfile? Puede que... No, puede no, estoy segura de que Vilder aparecerá en el desfile y quiero evitar que lo arruines.

—¿Estás segura de que quiere poner alarmas? Creo recordar que en la oficina tienes una puesta por Adrien para que vayas a su despacho y que se escucha por toda la empresa.

Maldito Adrien y su maldita alarma que todavía no ha quitado. Aunque ya no la usa con tanta frecuencia, la sigue usando y sigue sonando por toda la empresa, y eso que tanto el señor Agreste como diferentes empleados le han pedido que la quite, yo incluida, pero el necio de mi jefe se niega. Y siempre con una sonrisa. Aún tengo que adivinar donde se encuentra para romperla.

—Las alarmas que quiero poner aquí solo me avisarán a mí, algo así como el sensor que tenéis los kwami para sentir si hay algún akuma u otro kwami cerca.

—¡Marinette eso es una idea genial! Nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

En realidad era idea del maestro. Cuando le comenté lo que sucedía con Vilder y que seguramente atacaría en el desfile, este sugirió poner unas alarmas que había inventado para que solo fueran visibles al oído de un portador de Miraculous y que detectaban un kwami usado para el mal en vez de para el bien. El fallo que tienen es que Vilder las podría oír y huiría, pero al menos yo confirmaba su presencia y como se iría no arruinaría el desfile.

—¿Con quién hablas?

La voz de Adrien hace que me ponga tensa y que Tikki se esconda lo más rápido que puede en mi chaqueta. Me giro lentamente y Adrien, que se encuentra en la entrada de la exposición, me sonríe con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared y con una ceja arqueada. Que oportuno es.

—Sola. Hablar sola es bueno, ¿sabes? Y es un habito que cogí en Nueva York.

Mentira sobre mentira. Ni estaba hablando sola, ni cogí ese habito en Nueva York.

—Hum... Vaaale. ¿Vas a algún lado?

Asiento y avanzo hacia él para salir de la exposición egipcia.

—Vuelvo a la oficina, donde puedo encerrarme en mi despacho donde, ah si, tú no me acosas.

Adrien se muerde el labio y cuando paso por su lado agarra mi muñeca. Esto me trae malos recuerdos del sábado pasado así que con un tirón fuerte aparto mi brazo de su mano.

—Vale, sigues enfadada por el beso y parece que Alya ha hablado contigo sobre el tema de la obsesión que supuestamente tengo contigo.

—Sí y la verdad, no quiero escuchar tu versión. Tengo prisa.

Sin dejar que diga una palabra más, salgo lo más rápido que puedo de la exposición y del museo. Bien Marinette, mientras menos hables con Adrien mejor.

Cuando llego a la mansión Agreste, el señor Agreste y Natalie se encuentran hablando con la representante de Jagged Stone, algo que dispara mis alarmas con el pensamiento de que Jagged puede tocar en el desfile, así que sigilosamente me acerco para escuchar la conversación. Aunque mi sigilo es un desastre, logro acercarme lo suficiente para escuchar a las tres personas que mantienen una conversación importante.

—Lamentablemente, le es imposible a Jagged tocar este viernes en el desfile, quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hija.

—Es maravilloso que haya descubierto que es padre, y no se preocupe, buscaremos a otro —Natalie, con la elegancia y educación que siempre muestra, le sonríe a la representante, en cambio mi otro jefe arquea las cejas.

—¿Hija? ¿Cuantos años tiene?

—Es bastante mayor, tiene veinticuatro, pero Jagged quiere pasar tiempo con ella, al menos quiere hacerlo con uno de sus hijos.

Los tres parpadeamos. ¿Cómo que veinticuatro? La hija de Jagged tiene mi edad. Y ha dicho que tiene más, ¿cuantos más exactamente? El teléfono de la representante suena y disculpandose de Gabriel y Natalie se aleja, pero logro escuchar el nombre de la persona que la llama.

—Juleka, ¿pasa algo con tu padre?

¿¡Cómo que Juleka!? ¿¡Qué me he perdido!? Si Jagged es padre de Juleka, también debe ser de Luka, o sea, ahora que me doy cuenta, los tres se parecen. Además, el amor que tiene Luka por la música y que su madre conociese a Jagged explica muchas cosas.

Jagged Stone es padre de Luka y Juleka.

—Oh Marinette, ¿cuando has llegado?

La voz de Natalie me saca de mis pensamientos y la miro. Tanto ella como Gabriel siguen aquí y me están mirando. Sonrío y me acerco a ellos fingiendo que no he escuchado la conversación.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿esa no es la representante de Jagged Stone?

—Así es, teníamos pensado que actuase en el desfile, pero ya lo has escuchado, no puede, ¿se te ocurre alguien que pueda actuar?

Al parecer si se han dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando. Pero la pregunta de que si conozco a alguien para actuar ese día me sorprende, claro que conozco a alguien, que para mí es el mejor cantante y guitarrista de toda Francia y que además, es hijo de el mejor cantante de rock.

—Luka Couffaine. Es un amigo tanto mío como de Adrien y es cantante, famoso además. Hoy he quedado con él, puedo preguntarle.

—Marinette, creo que te voy a hacer heredera de mi empresa —Gabriel Agreste me sonríe y yo me río ante el comentario— No hay persona que piense más rápido que tú, además de todos los cambios positivos que le has dado a la empresa, te mereces que sea tuya y no el estúpido de mi hijo.

—¿A quién llamas estúpido, viejo? Te estás ganando un pase vip a una residencia.

Adrien, otra vez, llega por sorpresa y mira con el ceño fruncido a su padre. Este pone los ojos en blanco y se gira para volver a su despacho. Natalie nos sonríe tanto a Adrien como a mi, y sigue a su jefe. Evitando pasar más tiempo con Adrien, me giro y comienzo a subir las escaleras para ir a mi despacho, el cual echo con llave cuando me encuentro allí.

Toca trabajar en la campaña primavera-verano del año que está por entrar y sobretodo, ignorar por cinco horas a Adrien.

* * *

Cuando salí de la oficina, me pasé por el supermercado a hacer la compra ya que la nevera aún estaba vacía desde que me había mudado. Compré lo imprescindible además de lo necesario para los ravioli que le iba a preparar a Luka esa noche.

Con la ayuda de Tikki coloco toda la compra en la nevera y en lo armarios y para las ocho he terminado de colocarla y he limpiado y recogido la casa. Me doy una ducha y me pongo una falda vaquera con una camiseta del grupo de Luka que me encanta, dejo mi pelo suelto para que termine de secarse.

Me pongo el delantal y comienzo a seguir los pasos de la receta de la madre de Alya, ayudada por Tikki que va pasándome todos los ingredientes. A las nueve en punto, el timbre suena y voy a abrir, para encontrarme con mi mejor amigo vestido con una camisa blanca, unos vaqueros y con una botella de vino en la mano.

—Ya que tú cocinabas, he pensado en traer yo el vino.

—¡Menos mal! Se me había olvidado por completo comprar el vino.

Luka se ríe y le dijo que pase, mientras yo me dirijo de nuevo a la cocina él entra y cierra la puerta.

—¡Hola Luka!

Tikki le saluda con el salero en la mano y Luka le sonríe. Me alegra un montón que se conozcan y que se lleven tan bien.

—Hola Tikki, ¿qué tal el día?

—Aburrido, ¿puedo escaparme mañana e ir a jugar contigo? —Tikki pregunta eso mirándome a mi, así que asiento porque la pobre se tira todo el día encerrada conmigo en el despacho y se aburre. Al menos si va con Luka podrá estar entretenida jugando con él.

—Genial, si que debes aburrirte en la oficina.

—Ni te lo imaginas —Tikki mira el reloj y se sobresalta— ¡Ah, había quedado con Plagg para una cena de reencuentro? —Miro a Tikki extrañada. ¿Plagg no es el kwami de Chat Noir? ¿Acaso se conocen? Mi kwami deja el salero en la encimera y abraza mi mejilla.— Os dejo solos.

—¿Qué? ¡Oye Tikki!

Sin escucharme, Tikki sale por el balcón volando, Luka se ríe y yo niego sonriendo. Es demasiado inteligente para su diminuto cuerpo. Pruebo la salsa de tomate casera y sonrío, para mi gusto es muy buena, pero el que va a catar mi comida es Luka.

—¿Qué estás cocinando? —Luka se acerca por mi espalda y se asoma a la vitroceramica— ¿Raviolis?

—Con salsa de tomate casera y además, están rellenos de carne. ¿Quieres probar la salsa de tomate?

Luka asiente y cogiendo un poco con una cuchara de madera, se la acerco a la boca. Cuando Luka la prueba asiente y sonríe.

—Está muy buena, ¿desde cuando sabes cocinar?

—¡Desde hoy!

Ambos nos reímos y apago el fogón de la salsa para que se vaya haciendo con el calor que aún desprende, mientras tanto compruebo como van cociéndose los ravioli. La pasta es algo fácil de cocinar, el único problema es la cantidad, pero en el libro de la madre de Alya pone las cantidades exactas que hay que echar dependiendo la cantidad de personas que vaya a comer. Gracias a dios que me hice con este libro.

—¿Dónde pusiste al final las copas?

Señalo un armario y Luka lo abre sacando dos copas de vino de ahí, le indico con la mano donde está el abridor de botellas y abriendo un cajón Luka lo saca. Me encanta que no haga falta palabras para entendernos y comunicarnos.

Luka abre a botella de vino y echando un poco en una copa me la acerca para que lo cate. En Nueva York gracias a Audrey, Chloé y yo pudimos a asistir a muchas catas de vinos y la verdad, me he vuelto una autentica experta en ello.

—¿Es un Clos des Papes de 2003?

—Así es, tenía ganas de probarlo y sé que tú lo conocías.

—Es un vino caro, te pagaré la mitad.

Luka niega— No voy a dejar que pagues la mitad de un vino. Tú estás invitando a la comida, yo al vino, además fue idea mía la de cenar hoy.

—Bueno... Esto ya está listo, voy a poner la mesa.

Apago la hornilla que queda y voy a poner en la mesa del comedor dos pequeños manteles mientras Luka lleva los cubiertos y el vino. Vuelvo a la cocina y cojo dos platos para poner los raviolis y la salsa en ellos y cuando ya están ambos platos llenos vuelvo con Luka a la mesa.

—Buah, que buena pinta tiene Marinette.

Sonrío y pongo el plato en el mantel de Luka y me siento en una de las sillas. Miro a Luka y me muerdo el labio.

—¿Lo pruebas y me das el visto bueno?

Luka asiente y cogiendo el tenedor prueba mis ravioli. Espero no intoxicarlo. Luka sonríe y asiente.

—Están muy buenos, y te lo digo como amante de la comida y no como tu amigo.

Sonrío y cojo el tenedor para comenzar a comer. Estoy orgullosa de mi primer plato.

* * *

Marinette termina de recoger los platos y los cubiertos y los lleva al fregadero, mientras, yo cojo la botella de vino y ambas copas y voy al sofá. Nos ha sobrado medía botella de vino y Marinette ha sugerido que nos la acabemos en el sofá, ¿y si al final de cuentas Alya llevaba razón?

Le agradezco a Tikki que nos hubiera dejado solos, porque hemos tenido un poco más de intimidad, algo que no hubiéramos tenido si se hubiera quedado. La cena ha sido una velada excelente y la comida preparada por Marinette estaba bastante buena algo que me sorprende porque Marinette siempre ha asegurado que no sabe cocinar.

La veo fregando los platos de espalda y solo se me ocurre acercarme y abrazarla por detrás, pero sé que Marinette se molestaría por el tema del "tiempo".

—Oh, Luka, se me ha olvidado un tenedor en la mesa ¿puedes traérmelo?

Dejo la botella y las copas en la mesita del salón y voy a la mesa del comedor a por el tenedor. Cuando se lo llevo me muerdo el labio y decido confiar en las palabras de Alya por dos razones. La primera era que si Marinette no quería pasar aunque sea la noche conmigo, no se hubiera puesto esa falda vaquera junto a la camiseta de mi grupo y la segunda, nunca hubiera aceptado el ir a cenar un lunes sabiendo lo ocupada que está en su trabajo.

Me acerco por detrás y pasando mis brazos por su cintura, me pego a ella y sonriendo le doy el tenedor.

—Aquí tiene, señorita Dupain-Cheng.

Veo como Marinette se sonroja y sonrío. Coge el tenedor y no hace nada para que me aparte de ella. Bien, poco a poco Luka. Has respetado su decisión todo este tiempo.

—Gracias, señor Couffaine.

Cuando termina de limpiar los platos, yo sigo detrás de ella con mis brazos por su cintura y agarrando la encimera. No quise poner sus manos sobre ella por si era ya demasiado, pero me conformaba con poder oler el perfume de Marinette y estar rozando mi pecho con su espalda.

—Por cierto, — Marinette se gira lentamente y se muerde el labio— ¿Haces algo este viernes? Es el desfile de la marca Agreste y bueno, no hemos podido conseguir a nadie que actúe. He pensado que tú y tu grupo podríais actuar.

—Oh, claro. Sería genial tocar para los parisinos después de años.

—¡Muchas gracias, Luka! No sé como agradecerte esto —me sonríe y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa— ¿Y tal vez sí?

Me sorprendo cuando veo como Marinette, después de decir aquello, coge mi cara entre sus manos y me besa.

Y bueno, ahora nos encontramos en la situación del principio, donde con Marinette en brazos me dirijo a su habitación. Abro la puerta con cuidado de que Marinette no se caiga de mis brazos y me acerco a la cama depositandola con cuidado. Marinette me muerde el labio y su lengua comienza a tener una pelea con la mía. Joder, esto de verdad está volviendo a pasar.

La chica de pelos azules comienza a desabrocharme la camisa y cuando lo hace me la quito lanzandola a no sé que parte de la habitación, pero no es algo que me importa mucho ahora. Marinette acaricia lentamente mi torso con sus manos y me muerdo el labio porque me encanta que haga eso. Vuelvo a besarla cuando oigo que se ríe por mi reacción y llevo mis manos al dobladillo de su camiseta, dudando si quitársela o no.

Opto por lo primero, así que le quito la camiseta y observo como Marinette se sonroja por estar solo con una falda y su torso en ropa interior. Me río y me acerco a su oído para susurrarle.

—No es la primera vez que te veo con poca ropa, Marinette.

Vuelvo a besarla para comenzar un camino de besos desde su boca, pasando por su cuello hasta sus pechos, donde le doy pequeños besos a la parte que sobresale de su sujetador deseando quitárselo e introducir sus adorables y rosados pezones en mi boca.

Oigo como Marinette jadea por mis besos y desabrocho el sujetador. Sonrío porque hace dos años que no tengo a Marinette en esta posición y a pesar de todas chicas con las que me haya acostado, ninguna era Marinette. En cuanto hago lo que estaba deseando segundos antes, escucho como Marinette jadea más fuerte, y voy dejando besos por todo su torso hasta el broche de su falda, la cual le desabrocho y la bajo para deshacerme de ella.

¿Qué ser despreciable inventó las medias? Porque es un impedimento más para tener completamente desnuda a Marinette. Se las quito y la lanzo lejos enfadado con ellas y Marinette se ríe. Me encanta su risa.

Cuando tengo por completo a Marinette desnuda debajo de mí, esta desabrocha mis vaqueros y antes de quitármelos saco de uno de los bolsillos un preservativo. Hombre prevenido vale por dos. Marinette vuelve a besarme y después de dos años, y tres meses en los que llevo esperando hacer esto, Marinette y yo pasamos una noche fantástica en la que solo nuestros gemidos se escuchan.

* * *

 _ **Voy a admitir que escribir la escena de Luka y Marinette me ha parecido demasiado turbia, y eso que no especifico nada. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a leer fanfics de Ladybug con esta temática y se me hace incomodo imaginarme a los personajes AJAJAJAJJAJA.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo y que estéis bien. ¡Nos leemos!**_


End file.
